Come Back
by LADY ANETTE
Summary: El regreso que muchos esperaban fue solo el comienzo de varios errores, el amor y el odio se juntan formando una catástrofe, el pasado con el presente se fusionaran pero solo uno ganará y el otro regresará. Podrán sobrevivir a los juegos de la muerte (AnzuxAtem)
1. Cap 1: Sueños de media noche

**Notas del capitulo:**

Anette: Holaa A todoss!

Maluz: ¬¬ ya comenzo a gritar

Anette: ¬¬ te callas!

Maluz: ¬¬

Anette: ¬¬ Bueno espero que la espera no haya sido mucha, como saben el fic original de esta historia era el fic denominado UNA PROMESA QUE JAMAS ROMPERE de 9 caps y como ya ven aqui tal y como prometi traigo la remodelacion de ese fic mejorado completamente! y espero que sea de su agrado... n.n

Maluz: u.u por cierto si son nuevos... soy Maluz inner/yami de Anette... reina de las sombras... tengo 14.000.000 años muy joven ! wiiii n.n

Anette: ¬¬ ashhh! yo soy Anette me dicen Ane, Lady o Tutu ps...

Anette Y Maluz: AL FIC!

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños de medianoche<strong>

* * *

><p>Las sabanas se me hacían incómodas, mi cabello castaño se apegaba a mi rostro causándome una gran molestia. Fruncí mi ceño y me mordí el labio inferior, pateé las colchas que fueron de inmediato al suelo, dejando entrar aire fresco a mi humilde cama. El frío de esa noche era de lo más relajante pero no me bastaba para dormir. Me levante suavemente, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se despegaba de la sabana debajo de mí, con mis pie descalzos pise el helado piso, un escalofrió me recorrió pero no le pare mucha importancia. Camine hasta situarme a la ventana que tenia a un costado de toda la habitación. Recorrí la cortina dando paso a una hermosa luna con un cielo estrellado.<p>

El brillo de las estrellas era impresionante, dejándome maravilladla a tal bello espectáculo. Solo pocas veces pude apreciar este cielo. Mire nuevamente a la luna tan bella, tan magnífica, tan serena, demasiado parecido a él. Alce mi mano en dirección a la luna, tratando de alcanzarla. La luna y Atem era tan parecidas, era tan bello todo él al igual que la luna pero a la vez tan inalcanzable como la luna misma.

_¡Faraón! Sé que al cruzar esa puerta tu espíritu se finalmente será libre y que eso es lo mejor, pero… ¡No se me hace justo! Bueno, siento apenas que nos estábamos conociéndonos, de hecho estaba recién comenzándote a conocer a ti mismo y ahora te alejas de nosotros, se que deberíamos alegrarnos por ti pero es difícil hacerlo cuando pierdes a tu mejor amigo y no logras entender ¡por qué tiene que ser así! _

_Adiós Atem, nunca te olvidaré._

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, sus manos temblaron igual que su cuerpo. Los sollozos se hicieron presentes. El recordar todas esas palabras que ella le dijo a su amado Atem el día que se marcho no era lo que digamos precisamente deseaba decir. Pero su boca no pronuncio ninguna de sus cosas que deseaba decir, Atem no era su amigo era su amor platónico, si sabía el por qué tenía que ser así sin embargo, no entendía el porqué él nunca le dijo nada mas allá de amistad. ¡Sí! ¡Nada se le hacía justo! No para ella, ya que nunca más volvería a verlo y nunca le diría lo que ella siente.

Apretó su mano cerrándola en puño - ¡No es justo! ¡No me parece que tenías que haberte marchado así! ¡Sin decirme nada! ¡Sin oír lo que tenía que decirte!- Gritaba con toda su alma y corazón.

-A mí tampoco me parece justo, que te hayan detenido mientras corrías atrás mío…- Espeto una voz tan varonil y aterciopelada.

Alce mi vista topándome con el cristal de mi ventana, mi reflejo observe pero atrás de él. Unos ojos violetas me observaban. Su sonrisa estaba impregnada en su rostro, y su cabello no había cambiado en absoluto –Atem…- susurre.

El se limito a asentir. Camino hasta mí, y sentí sus cálidos brazos rodeando mi cintura. Mi mirada seguía fija en su reflejo, viendo sin creer y sintiendo sin sentir. ¡El estaba ahí!

-No se me hace justo que Joey te haya detenido en tu camino hacia la puerta que nos separaba – Su aliento chocaba con mi cabello haciendo un escalofrió en mi cuerpo, obligando a él a apegarme más a Atem – Yo espere esperanzado verte atravesar esa puerta…. Pero nunca llegaste-

-Atem… yo – Trate de hablar sin embargo sus palabras me detuvieron

-Muy pronto hablaremos de todo esto, Tea – Sentí su cuerpo alejándose. Mire como su reflejo se alejaba, entonces me gire pero lo único que vi fue mi habitación completamente vacía.

* * *

><p>El sueño no le daba esta noche. Se encontraba en la cocina, comiendo un sándwich con un vaso de leche (NA: Que niño bueno XD) Pero hace un buen rato que el sándwich quedo a la mitad y su vaso de leche casi lleno. Cada vez que me despertaba, no me despertaba solo, sino que el Faraón siempre se encontraba ahí.

Miraba el piso como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo – Sabes Atem, pocas cosas ha cambiado… deseas escucharlas – Dijo alzando la cabeza y mirando cierto objeto hecho de papel y plástico sobre su mesa de comida, pintada de color oro y con un ojo de milenio en el centro, su forma era de una pirámide.

-Te preguntaras él porque cree este objeto… - dijo sonriendo con nostalgia el chico de ojos violetas – Han pasado ya 5 años Atem, y nosotros hemos ido a la universidad. Cada uno ha tomado su camino, eso pensábamos hasta que…. – Interrumpió su habla y soltó una risilla – Nos topamos todos en la misma universidad en Dómino y también tomamos una materia en común "Historia Egipcia" – Coloco una gran sonrisa al recordar esa pequeña pero gran noticia que sorprendió a todos – Tea pudo pagarse sus estudios en el ballet, pero tenía que coger una materia extracurricular así que escogió esa. Joey en cambio se quiere hacer un empresario, aunque no creas lo que te voy a decir el junto a Seto se han hecho grandes rivales pero igual grandes amigos – Soltó otra risilla al imaginarse la cara del Faraón llena de sorpresa –Tristán en cambio deseo hacerse diseñador gráfico para hacer sus propios videojuegos, Kaiba bueno él tomo lo de empresas. Serenity ella desea hacerse doctora, Duke bueno él está siguiendo medicina tras Serenity, pero él no desea seguir nada en la universidad ya que esta como socio de Pegasus, Malick se especializo en ser algo como se dice, ah si eso de turismo para conocer el mundo, en cambio Ryu está estudiando para ser chef – Espeto algo nervioso el pequeño rubio – Mai, ella decidió igual hacerse modelo, ¡si modelo! Pero lo raro de todo esto – Dijo con un poco de misterio – Es que cuando todos tenían que escoger su materia extracurricular todos escogieron "Historia Egipcia"- Soltó con nostalgia – Yo, en cambio seguí arqueología para poder encontrarte Faraón además de que igual cogí esa misma materia que mis amigos… - Miro el objeto y lo tomo con las manos – Sera porque todos deseamos aun estar contigo, Atem…-

Era verdad, aunque el faraón se hay ido todos absolutamente todos los buscábamos y nos manteníamos en contacto con él y eso esperábamos también en el pasado que él lo haga.

-Espero que tu también nos busques como nosotros lo hacemos contigo – Soltó dejando el objeto de nuevo sobre la mesa, tomo rumbo hacia su habitación…

-No me dijiste como es que ese objeto está ahí – Una voz proveniente de la cocina se dejo oír tan clara y precisa

-Simple – Dijo Yuugi sin regresar a ver – Ese objeto era un proyecto de la materia "Historia Egipcia" nos pidieron que hagamos alguna maqueta e hicimos los objetos milenarios que según los arqueólogos es una le-yen-da…. – Abrió sus ojos a más no poder, y se giro donde provenía la voz, y lo vio recargado con los brazos cruzados observándole con el objeto que se hacía pasar por el rompecabezas del milenio. No dudo y corrió, pero se resbalo y cayó al suelo. Al levantarse, lamentablemente ya no estaba el Faraón de Egipto.

La única prueba que decía que había estado ahí, era que el objeto se encontraba en el suelo justamente donde vio a Atem. Se acercó y lo recogió.

-Atem… En verdad eras tú – susurro mientras miraba el objeto.

* * *

><p>-A ver si coloco en este ángulo, tal vez le llegue, pero dudo… ¡Ash! ¡Marick era mejor en estas cosas! Cuando de bromas se trataba él era el número uno en hacerlas…- Un pelirrubio de mirada violeta y piel canela, miraba con duda su nuevo invento. Un lanzador de pasteles cosa que deseaba probar como blanco su hermana. – A ver repasemos de nuevo, si sumo el cuadrado del cateto mas el cuadrado de la hipotenusa esto daría como resultado el cateto del triangulo rectángulo – Un minuto de silencio se hizo en ese momento - ¡NO! ¡Así no era! Aunque era un maldito enemigo que deseaba destruir todo a su paso y coronarse rey del mundo. El maldito de mi Yami era excelente en las matemáticas….-<p>

Respiro profundo otra vez, y exhalo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Tomo un libro que se encontraba en su escritorio y lo leyó y volvió a leerlo – A ver mi aparato esta a 45° entonces según esto creo que debo colocarle a 95° entonces caería en la cabeza de mi hermana….-

-No ha 95° sino a 90° para ser exactos…- Respondió una voz varonil, entonces despego su vista del libro y vio como su Yami, conocido como Marick, movía su artefacto hasta colocarle en 90°. Negué con la cabeza – No creo Marick, ósea debe ser 95° según estos cálculos…- respondió el hikari

-No creo Malick – Dijo el Yami…

-¡Ash! Yo confió más en los cálculos de Malick que los tuyos cuidador de tumbas barato…- Espeto otra voz que provenía de la cama. Malick movió de nuevo su cabeza y observo al faraón se encontraba acostado en su cama jugando con una manzana verdad la cual la mordió, volvió su vista hacia el libro para seguir leyendo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Qué nadie te preguntó Faraón de Pacotilla! – Grito Marick mirando con odio al Faraón.

-Faraón y Marick, tranquilícese los dos ¿Si? No quiero que dañen nada por sus absurdas – Alzo la vista con los ojos completamente abiertos y miro su habitación se encontraba vacía – peleas – dijo lo último en un susurro.

Dejo el libro a un lado, y se dirigió a su cama donde se encontraba una manzana verde mordida, incrédulo dirigió su vista hacia su aparato y encontrar que estaba en 90°, rompió el hilo que sostenía dicho aparato y un pastel salió volando por la ventana cayendo justamente en la cabeza de su hermana, quien de inmediato miro hacia mi ventana, mas yo no me reía ni nada, sino estaba sorprendido.

Miro la manzana que tenía en su mano y vio la mordida de una boca obvio que no era su boca…

¿Qué hacia el Faraón en su habitación? ¿Y por qué diablos estaba con Marick?

* * *

><p>-A ver, la siguiente dice ¿Cuántos ladrones tenía al servicio el Rey de los ladrones en Egipto? – Espeto leyendo la pregunta un albino de ojos castaños – esto me suena a algo relacionado con Bakura – Soltó Ryo con un suspiro – Bakura era bueno para historia, además de cómo diablos quiere que sepa cuantos estuvo al mando, si esos tontos arqueólogos no saben el porqué se convirtió en ladrón o que yo soy su reencarnación ¡HASTA SE SU NOMBRE! – Espeto molesto – Creo que todos nosotros y Yuugi sabemos más que todos esos arqueólogos de quinta – Dijo con resignación colocando su cabeza encima de las hojas decepcionado de su increíble hallazgo. ¡Él sabe mucho más que los científicos!<p>

Realmente no es fácil, como en una clase el idiota profesor dice "El nombre del Faraón Egipto hasta hora es un misterio" para nosotros fue un misterio que logramos saber su respuesta cuando viajamos al pasado obvio que yo de malo. Pero claro ni que fuera a ser tan inteligente para decirle al querido profesor "Sabe se llama Atem, y lo sé porque viaje al pasado donde mi tatarata tara abuelo quiso matar al faraón con el reino de las sombras denominado Zorck y destruyo casi medio Egipto. Además de que casi muero ahí y regrese con vida gracias a Ra" Inmediatamente estaba ya en un manicomio.

-Estaban bajo mi mando 25 ladrones – Espeto una voz masculina a lado suyo.

-Seguro- espeto Ryo con cansancio

-Sí, mejor yo lo escribo- Sintió como alguien movía su cabeza, y solo observo como un lápiz escribía el número 25 en su hoja – Listo…-

Miro un poco arriba y vio que Bakura lo miraba enarcando una ceja. – Tu si eras un gran ladrón Bakura – Susurro a su Yami mientras cerraba sus ojos…

-No lo creo, era un ladrón de cuarta…- dijo otra voz pero esta estaba a su otro costado.

-No molestes faraón de pacotilla – Dijo su Yami que se encontraba con una vena en al cien.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se giro su cabeza y vio como el Faraón miraba a su Yami con una sonrisa arrogante _(Fans de Yami: nyaaaaaaaa *3* Anette: quien las dejo entrar ¬¬ maluz: yo no fui u.u)_ volvió a girar su cabeza mirando de nuevo a su Yami y volviendo a cerrar los ojos – En serio que ustedes se llevan peor que gatos y perros….-

Un minuto de silencio….

Levanto la cabeza de golpe y miro rápidamente a sus costados viendo que no estaba nadie junto a él, se encontraba solo completamente solo. Miro su hoja de tareas y vio claramente la letra de Bakura no su letra sino al de su Yami, el numero 25.

¿Estaban aquí el Faraón y Bakura?

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas más estúpidas que en su vida había hecho era esta, ¡Sí! Precisamente ¡esta! Estar con Seto Kaiba revisando informes a la madrugada de un hermoso y bello día Jueves. Por qué diablos entre a Kaiba Corp., así para ser un gran empresario como el idiota ricachón que tenía aquí al frente sin embargo otra cosa era aprender a superarlo, no solo como empresario sino como duelista. No iba a olvidar a Yuugi, el era el rey de los juegos, todos decían que de ahí venía Kaiba sin embargo la verdad es que seguía el Faraón de Egipto, continuando Seto y culminando, mi persona, Joey Wheeler.<p>

Levante mi vista de los inmensos papeles que tenía en mi mano, y mire fijamente a mi rival mientras este solo firmaba y leía unos documentos. Una gota resbalo por mi cien ¿ya le era costumbre?

-Recuerdas cuando Yuugi reemplazo a Atem en su examen de contabilidad….- dijo en un susurro audible a Seto. Este no hizo acto alguno por unos segundos, pero si se daba cuenta bien y eras buen observador, el cuerpo de Seto se tenso sin embargo se relajo y un aura nostálgica le invadió, con una diminuta sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Pero continuo con su trabajo, Joey simplemente sonrió ante esa acción del CEO. Miro buscando en la habitación, ya que se instalaron ahí en caso de que se quedaran dormidos, en especial él.

Y hallo lo que deseaba, se levanto del asiento ante la mirada curiosa de CEO, seguí hasta llegar a un trabajo manual que estaba sobre una cómoda. Simplemente era un artículo de milenio como el suyo, Seto hizo el cetro del milenio, el que según tenía en su época pasada. El en cambio hizo el ojo milenario, por la simple razón que fue ahí el cómo comenzó a conocer al Faraón y convertirse en un gran duelista.

-Recuerdo que las tres cuartas partes de todo el examen tenían bien hecho…- dijo audiblemente el CEO. Joey regresó su vista y miro como este ya se encontraba levantado mirando por la ventana. Después de todos Atem y Kaiba eran rivales sin embargo amigos, incluso más que él con Kaiba. Aunque el niegue su pasado y lo que vivió, el siempre estará conectado con el faraón – Era algo absurdo – Espeto en forma de burla

-Si – respondí –Atem no podía ni usar un microondas y saco buena nota en un examen… - Dije con burla mientras caminaba hacia el CEO, con el cetro en mis manos…

-¡Eso es blasfemias!- grito una voz colérica y furiosa. Mire a Kaiba quien este me miró, incrédulo de que ninguno de los dos habló, y esa voz no era perteneciente a ningún presente, pero era demasiado familiar… sonaba como…

-¿Atem?- susurramos los dos mirándonos, entonces miramos hacia la cama, y nuestros ojos no creyeron lo que vieron, sentado en la cama con una mano alzada, señalándonos y con una mirada matadora estaba el mismísimo Faraón de Egipto.

Este trago saliva al verse descubierto, sin embargo una ventisca abrió las ventanas y las cortinas nublaron mi visión al igual que la de Seto. Cuando nos encaminamos rápidamente ahí, solo encontramos la colcha movida pero no había Faraón alguno en esa habitación.

Nos miramos dudando, poco a poco, pero en ese mismo instante un pensamiento cruzo por nuestras mentes y lo dijimos en voz alta y al unisonó – Atem realmente apareció aquí – y más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

* * *

><p>-Realmente me sorprende que todos en la misma noche piensen en ti, Faraón – Espeto una voz grave mientras caminaba por la mitad de la calle, que por cierto se encontraba desierta.<p>

-Sí, parece que te extrañan mucho….- Dijo otra más, limitándose a apoyarse en un poste de luz, que se encontraba titilando.

-No hay de qué preocuparse… Mejor vámonos… que en unas horas se acerca el gran acontecimiento – mencionó una tercera voz que miro como el sol se alzaba en el horizonte, con una sonrisa de costado, comenzó a caminar seguido de las otras dos personas que no refutaron absolutamente nada – Además…- dijo mientras paraba en seco, mirando a los otros dos muchachos que le observaban con una ceja alzada –Ustedes vienen a formar de esta nueva aventura…- dijo sonriendo

-¡Ja! Aventura…. Lo que digas faraón – Menciono él un muchacho que siguió con su caminata

-Opino lo mismo….- dijo la tercera voz que metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chompa y siguió al otro muchacho.

-Ya verán… hoy nos espera demasiadas cosas… y deseo ya verlos a todos pero en especial a ella…- susurro mirándose en un reflejo de un vidrio, viendo sus ojos violetas brillar de emoción.

_"Había regresado…. y para quedarse"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Anette: Oks... digamos... que osea como ven solo pocas cosas han variado del original

Maluz: u.u cof cof muchas cof cof

Anette: ¬¬ como decia bueno ya u.u espero que les haya gustado relamente me sorprendo porque asi querria desde el principio pero ustedes saben se va avanzando y mejorando...

Maluz: En tu caso empeorando n.n - Martillazo a Maluz - x.x

Anette: Y yaff! espero que les haya gustado y los reviews... finalmente un gran y enorme agradecimiento a un grupo de Facebook dedicado solo a este bella pareja que es Anzu/Atem, el grupo se llama —¤÷(`[¤ .:: Dark ApricoT ::. ¤]´)÷¤— realmente grax a ellas es que me inspire y un abrazo calurso a mi amiga Danx que tenia que haber publicado esto en su cumple pero me atrase espero que te guste danx... y esoo

Maluz: -.- terminaste ya con el testamento

Anette: Si ¬¬ ya termine ... O.O no estabas nokeada

Maluz: n.n soi io ps!

Anette: si una cabeza dura XD

Maluz: ¬¬

Anette y Maluz: Sayo! y reviews plis!


	2. Cap 2: Es tu turno

**Notas del capitulo:**

Anette: Oks! se que no tengo perdon T.T

Maluz: y ke lo digas u.u

Anette: ¬¬ no ayudas

maluz: ese era el punto ¬¬

anette: ¬¬U bUENO! digamos que tenía ya la idea en la mente plasmada y tenía que ir sauve y el tiempo y todo eso mas que tenía pereza de escribir no me permitieron acutalizar pronto!

maluz: ¬¬ tonta!

anette: ¬¬# me estas colmando la pasiencia !

maluz: XD ese es el punto!

anette: Al fic, meintras yo mato a maluz!

* * *

><p><strong>Es tu turno<strong>

* * *

><p>Si te pones a pensar detenidamente, era algo absurdo y hasta decirlo tonto, ¡Ja! Bien idiota para comentarlo. Es que era absurdo e incluso…<p>

-imposible- Susurro sus labios lentamente. Sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombre, indicándole que era el momento de dejar sus pensamientos y poner atención a donde estaba. Me giré a encarar al culpable de sacarme de mi mundo, y vi que era nada más que Seto Kaiba –Seto…- le nombre

Este no respondió, pero una sonrisa se surco por su rostro, ¡Oks! Esto da miedo, Seto sonriéndote en medio de la calle, si es para ponerse a llorar. Me limité a enarcar una ceja, pero este hizo ignorante esa muestra de sorpresa en mi rostro, se limitó a mirarme a los ojos, hasta que finalmente separo sus labios – Vienes conmigo tea…- Mis ojos se abrieron en par en par. Sentí sus manos jalarme hasta su limosina, subirme sin cuidado, creo que es mejor decirlo que literalmente me tiró para adentro. Cuando por fin salí de ensoñación ya se encontraba cerrada la puerta, y el chofer estaba ya conduciendo y para variar no estaba Seto conmigo sino absolutamente ¡Nadie!

-Señorita, nos dirigimos hacia la Casa de la playa del Sr. Kaiba – Dijo suavemente el señor chofer que por cierto ya estaba teniendo miedo de que me haya pasado ya que no salía del shock.

Minuto de silencio.

-¡QUE!- grite fuertemente… ¡Como diablos es que termine en esto!

En otro lugar, en cambio se encontraba una cierta chica de cabellos castaños con una joven de cabellos rubios. Estas conversaban animadamente.

-Mai, por cierto… ¿dónde estará Tea? –pregunto la menor de ellas

- SI es verdad, le dije que le encontraríamos en el centro comercial después de clases…. Realmente qué raro – menciono la rubia mientras se cruzaba sobre el pecho sus brazos –Tal vez, mmm lo dudó –

-¿Dé que hablas Mai? – mirando como su amiga dudaba en decírselo o no – Dime –

-viste a Tea hoy, verdad…- pregunto con la mirada viendo como Serenity asentía – Se encontraba como pérdida de la realidad, cómo si no creyera lo que está viviendo, se la paso susurrando toda la mañana "imposible", realmente eso esta raro…- le dijo mientras miraba al suelo como si ahí se encontraba la respuesta a todos su delirios.

-Entonces si lo notaste – dijo Serenity, Mai regresó a mirarle preguntándole con la mirada que qué querría decir con eso, mas Serenity se limito a caminar, buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Se detuvieron en la primera cafetería que vieron, entraron sin importar las miradas de ciertos repugnantes chicos, y se sentaron. Una chica las atendió, pidieron dos capuchinos con chocolate. Y esperaron a que llegue, cuando finalmente les sirvieron, dieron unos sobos en silencio mirando a la gente pasar por la ventana que se encontraba a su lado.

-Cuando llegué hoy a la Universidad, me encontré con mi hermano y Seto – Comenzó a relatar Serenity – Estos, estaba como Tea. Estaban en otro mundo – Le dijo mirándole a Mai – Estos no me dijeron nada, solo dijeron que no pudieron dormir por eso estaban así, sin embargo no me lo creí del todo. El que Seto este sin escribir absolutamente nada en la Laptop, mirando el archivo de Word en blanco. Realmente eso era extraño y que mi hermano no se durmiera hoy en clases peor –Dijo finalizando Serenity con una mirada de preocupación

-También ellos – susurró Mai – Algo les pasó, y para variar Yugi no vino hoy – Menciono la pelirrubia.

-Eso ni digas, porqué Tea ni le inmutó esto, más bien es como si hubiera sido algo insignificante – Dijo Serenity – Ella siempre se preocupa cuando alguien de nosotros no va a clases –

-Además de que estuvo bien raro que ni Tea, Seto, Joey, con Bakura y Malick no hayan ido a las clases de Historia Egipcia hoy, ellos faltan a todos menos esa materia – Dijo Mai

Las dos dieron un suspiro, no sabía que les pasaba a sus amigos, y eso les preocupaba. No notaron que un chico se acerco a ellas, golpeó su mesa atrayendo la atención de ellas. Alzaron a ver molestas por interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero quedaron con las palabras en la boca al ver a Yuugi ahí parado viéndoles con una sonrisa. No les dijo nada sino que les entrego dos invitaciones dejo sobre la mesa, se limitó a despedirse de ellas con la mano y salió del local.

No esperaron más, y se levantaron cogiendo las invitaciones tras Yuugi, Serenity se quedo pagando la cuenta, y siguió a Mai la que encontró a una cuadra del lugar. Se acercó y jadeando le pregunto – Le encontraste –

Mai negó con la cabeza, miro su invitación, las dos se miraron y abrieron. Encontrándose con algo que jamás creyeron volver a ver. Era un papel que estaba con bordes dorados oscuros que se proyectaba de un cierto objeto en la mitad, que era para ellas era sin duda alguna el rompecabezas del milenio.

_Esta cordialmente invitado/a_

_Al evento que a todos regresara la luz que una vez perdimos_

_Recordando las aventuras por las que pasamos_

_Con una frase que nos dejara con todos el aliento en la garganta_

**_ES TU TURNO_**

_Hora: 8.00 pm_

_Traje de gala_

_Llega puntual_

_No se permite faltar._

_Lugar: Aeropuerto _

Ambas se miraron cuando terminaron de leer. Era verdad que hoy era el día que se fue el Faraón. Ahora entendieron todo. Sus amigos estaban así por la ida del faraón. Como diablos olvidaron una fecha tan importante. Sin embargo, miraron la invitación, ellos nunca hicieron esto.

-jamás hicieron una reunión – dijo Serenity

-Esto no me agrada pero hay que ir, pero por qué Yuugi se veía tan feliz – Dijo Mai mirando como Serenity le veía con la misma interrogación que ella.

Entre la multitud de esa enorme ciudad, ciertos chicos, específicamente un albino y un chico de tez canela caminaba en silencio por el parque, que por cierto era desconocido para ellos.

-Ayer tuve creó que un sueñito bien raro –menciono Ryu, sentado en una banca que encontró por ahí. Malick a su lado mirándole, dando a entender que le estaba prestando atención – Soñé por así decirlo con Bakura – Finalizo este viendo como Malick abría sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-con Bakura, tu Yami – repitió Malick como tratando de analizar la información que por cierto aun no estaba profesada en su cabeza, miró en dirección contraria a los ojos de Ryu, y esto comprendió de mala forma el albino.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Oks! No es mi culpa que en ocasiones extrañe a Bakura…- le grito en la cara a Malick, el cual se giro sorprendido a verle – SI, ya se es un maldito estúpido ladrón, todos le conocimos así, pero, cuando el no querría controlar el mundo y vengarse del faraón…- le decía en voz alta –el era diferente – susurró – Puede ser que el Bakura que conocíamos no era más que una imagen del verdadero Bakura que estaba muy adentro de él, y posiblemente muriéndose – Dijo en un susurró – Yo le deje morir – Dijo finalmente Ryu – ¡Sí! Lo deje morir, por qué yo sabía que Bakura tenía salvación pero me negué yo mismo a ayudarlo – una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Ryu – Lo deje morir sin haberlo salvado –

Lo que Ryu le dijo era mucho para su cabeza, sin embargo, algo dentro de él entendía perfectamente todo lo dicho. Era verdad que tal vez, al igual que Atem y Yuugi, sus yamis con ayuda de ellos, los hikarys podían a verlos cambiado tal y como pasó con Atem.

-No llores Ryu – Dije suavemente mientras me paraba y le tocaba el hombre –Tú no eres el único que piensa así – Dije agachando mi cabeza, cuánto lo siento Marick, tal vez si luchaba un poco mas tal vez podrías a ver desechado la idea de ser maligno. A la final como Hikarys no luche por ti – Nosotros fallamos en el papel de Hikary, después de todo somos su luz –

Ryu alzó su vista, y nuestros ojos se toparon, sonreímos tristemente – Malick piensas ir a la fiesta que nos dio hoy la invitación Seto – Pregunto el albino, como tratando de cambiar de tema.

Asentí – dice ahí que no hay como faltar, tal vez sea algo bien importante, es mejor ir – Le espete, este se limitó a asentir.

Caminamos por el sendero del parque, hablando cosas triviales diría yo, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor, sabiendo que no soy el único que se siente culpable de no haber peleado por los villanos con quieres habíamos combatidos, y no hacerles de nuestro grupo de amigos, por qué después de todo, todos merecemos un perdón y una segunda oportunidad.

En otro lado de la ciudad, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules en especial mirada matadora, viajaba en la gran limosina del gran CEO, y por cierto no estaba de buen humor la muchacha.

Maldito CEO, que se ha creído en tirarme a la limosina y viajar a su casa de playa, que no sabe ¡qué día es hoy! Estúpido y maldito ególatra Seto. Suspiro de nuevo, ya no podía seguir maldiciendo su ya mala suerte, mejor era pensar en otros asuntos. Como la invitación que le dio el chofer. Era por así decirlo un reencuentro con las aventuras que vivimos con el Faraón que por cierto este último lo soñó anoche, mientras se quedo viéndole a la ventana, bueno eso quiere suponer, porque realmente fue muy real lo pasó el día de ayer.

Un escalofrío recorrió al recordar como el aliento de Atem se había chocado con su cuello, y su abrigador abrazo, se topo suavemente los brazos. Realmente él estuvo ahí o solo fue un sueño. Era algo tonto que fuera real, Atem estaba hace como 14.000.000 años muerto atrás, y yo pensando que está en mi habitación ¡Qué bonito Tea! Solo falta que pienses que las cartas de juegos de monstruos van a venir a comerte.

Se golpeó mentalmente ante lo último, las experiencias con el reino de las sombras no eran muy gratas y hermosos recuerdos, así que mejor es no vivirlas otra vez. Suspiro por quinceava vez en el día.

Miro a su costado, encontrándose de nuevo con ese dichoso vestido Azul que había dicho el chofer que Seto dijo que se lo colocará, ni que fuera su esposo o qué para decirle que colocarse. ¡Arg! Maldito Seto Kaiba. Miró a la ventana dejándose llevar por la vista. Hoy era el día en que se fue el faraón se cumple ya 6 años desde su ida, seis años que sigo viviendo amándolo, seis años que no dejo de pensar en él, seis años que espero su regreso.

Si es verdad, como mierda soporte seis años esperando solo pro él, ni ella sabía también era verdad que ella si había salido con otros chicos pero a ninguno llego a quererlo como ella a su faraón, tampoco la comprendía como él, y finalmente se rindió y decidió esperar su regreso por toda su vida.

Eso sonaba a cuento de hadas, pero era la pura realidad, no en serio todo lo que piensa es una fantasía. Atem no volverá y tampoco te quiere, porque no te lo metes en tu gran cabezota Tea.

-Señorita, ya llegamos al aeropuerto, le informo que de aquí les guiara otro señor a su habitación para que se cambie de ahí se subirá a un avión el cual le llevara a la playa del señor Kaiba – Le menciono el chofer, sacándole de sus pensamientos. ¡Qué! A dónde mierda planeaba llevarle ¡Kaiba! Ahora sí que ese chico estaba más que muerto. Se bajo tranquilamente resignada a su problema, después de todo no se podía enfrentar a los 2 guardaespaldas que tenía en frente de ella. No, querría seguir viviendo todavía.

Le llevaron a una habitación que era propia del aeropuerto, al entrar me tope con 5 chicas vestidas de sirvientas, ni bien puse un pie a dentro ya estaba sentada en una silla, maquilándome una, mientras la otra me peinaba, otra me arreglaba las uñas, y quien sabe que hacia las demás. Solo veía muchas manos pasar por todo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos tratando de controlar los impulsos de gritarles y golpearles, pero me contuve, todo esto es por algo, me convencía una y otra vez. Sentí como me llevaron a otro parte de la habitación quien sabe que parte. Pero me encerraron y me pasó el vestido, sin poner mucha atención me lo puse. Dije un "Ok" y me sacaron de ahí, oía el ruido de la secadora, sentía el calor en mi cabello, sin embargo deje que haga lo que quieran. Estaba esperando que salga de ahí todos mis amigos diciéndome "Cámara escondida" y reírme con ellos, pero nada que ver, eso no pasaba aun.

Finalmente, las cinco muchachas me llevaron al frente de un espejo, y yo cerrada los ojos esperaba algo que indicara que erra una broma pero no. Resignada abrí los ojos y me quede tonta. ¡ESA ERA YO!

Frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo se encontraba ella, tenía un vestido azul oscuro que forraba su cuerpo, era largo hasta los tobillos con tablones que comenzaba a un lado de su cintura, mientras que en el otro lado a la mitad del muslo comenzaba un corte que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, en su cintura un cinturón azul ello de las mista tela apretaba su torso proporcionándole mas curvas de las que ya tenía, todo esto estaba amarrado por unas cintas en su cuello, forrando este dejando ver su cuello más alto, y su espalda era descubierto. Su cabello estaba totalmente con volumen sin embargo, caía dos mechones en forma de Churos a los costados de la cabeza dándole el toque sexy y rebelde que faltaba. Sus ojos azules estaban delineados con color negro y rímel, el cual acentuaba el color de sus ojos y su piel, la cual estaba completamente limpia, sin rastro alguno de alguna mancha, me tope y no tenía puesta base.

¿Realmente era ella? Y ¿Era tan importante esa reunión para que Seto Kaiba le vista de esta manera?

Abrieron la puerta dejando ver a los guardaespaldas que me llevaron ahí, me encaminaron hacia una puerta que quien sabe que de donde apareció, y entre. Un túnel llevaba a la puerta de entrada del avión privado, por lo que entre, me dijeron que me siente en la mitad a lado de la ventana, y lo hice.

Me quedé mirando por la ventana un buen tiempo, pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo por una estúpida reunión que ella por cierto no estaba de acuerdo, nunca había hecho un festejo porque Atem se fue, siempre se le ha llorado y ahora hay que hacerle fiesta ¡estúpidos!

-Tea – Susurró una voz, me gire y mire a Mai, la cual llevaba un vestido blanco, descotado, que terminaba en flecos a la mitad del muslo. Estaba cepillado su cabello, dejando todas las puntas en rizos bien definidos, e igual llevaba un maquillaje suave sin embargo bien sexy, además de cómo Mai era modelo era realmente hermosa vestida así.

-Nice- susurré con una sonrisa

-Nice me dices a mí, ¡mujer! Te has mirado al espejo, estas más que ¡Nice tu!- me dijo haciendo gestos exagerados, me reí era verdad ni yo me creí que esta mujer era yo. Se sentó a mi lado comenzado a contarme que Yuugi le entregó la invitación a ella y serenity.

-Yuugi, pero el falto hoy a la…- iba a decirle a Mai que faltó pero esta me interrumpió – SI lo sé, pero él me entrego la invitación con una sonrisa y no nos dijo nada – Me dijo Mai

-Qué raro – mencioné – Yuugi no es así –

-Eso lo sé – dijo en un suspiro –pero, de la nada salió unos autos de lujos, me subieron a mí en uno y a Sere en otro, y nos llevaron. Sabes cómo peleé con ellos hasta que me encontré con Seto el cual me dijo que esto tenía que salir muy bien por lo que contrató gente para hacer los trajes y maquillarnos, y nada más me dijo, de ahí estos mismos me trajeron aquí y ahora como vez estoy hablando contigo –

-Si quiera a ti te dijeron – Ahora odio mas a Seto, le dice a Mai porque la secuestran y a mi ¡no! Cretino ególatra mal nacido – A mi me tiro a la limosina y también todo lo mismo que a ti, excepto por lo que esto te dijo que pasaba a mi ¡no!- le espete molesta

-y hablando de esto donde esta ¿serenity?- pregunto Mai, buscando en la avión que por cierto aun se encuentra vació.

-Aquí – dijo una vocecilla, entrando al avión. Tanto Mai, como yo quedamos de piedra al verle a serenity. Usaba un vestido negro con bordes de color plata a medio muslo, los cuales tenía millones de tablones, estaba usando unos tacos que alargaba su figura, e igual su cabello lo llevaba a otro estilo, sus dos mechones era de rizos y su cabello lo lleva sujeto en una coleta alta todos con rizos. Sus ojos deliñados y con sombras suaves mas unos aretes de plata, ¡Por dios santo! ¿¡Esa no era serenity, era una modelo!

Esta caminó sonrojada hasta sentarse a su lado, esperaron unos minutos, y comenzó los halagos hacia la menor de ellas. Después de todo Serenity se veía como una muñeca de porcelana pero bien sexy.

Unas risas se oyeron en el pasillo, alzamos a ver y nos encontramos con un pelirrubio y un pelo castaño. Que al parecer no se creían que éramos nostras.

-Joey – Dijo Tristán

-Si Tristán – dijo mientras miraba a las tres bellas mujeres

-Dime que ella no es tu hermana – dijo el pelicastaño a punto de un derrame nasal

-Dime que esa de ahí de la mitad no es Mai – susurró el pelirrubio sosteniendo el poco aire que le legaba a los pulmones

-¡Dime que la del fondo no es tea, nuestra mejor amiga!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, cayendo de bruces al suelo mientras tosían por conseguir algo de aire. (_N/A: ¬¬ exagerados_)

Unas risas se oyeron de las chicas, sin embargo no podían descartar que ambos chicos se encontraran bien pintos y muy guapos. Ambos llevaban un terno negro, sin embargo Joey llevaba toda su cabellera rubio completamente alisado con un poco de fijado puesto para que sus cabellos no se desordenen sin embargo no perdía ese toque rebelde el cual le hacía demasiada sexy a la vista. Tristán en cambio su cabello estaba en lo mismo, sino la diferencia radicaba en su cuerpo el cual teníamos entendido que estaba haciendo pesas, por lo que gano un gran cuerpo. Realmente ambos estaban como se dice vulgarmente "COMO QUIERE"

Estos después de haber recuperado el aire, se sentaron en la fila que se encontraba al frente de las chicas, ya que el modelo del avión era diferente todas las filas eran mirando para dentro del avión y en sentidos contrarios. Por lo que estos se sentaron al frente de ellas, y se pusieron a charlar de lo mismo que paso con ellas, el secuestro de parte de SETO KAIBA.

Observaron como la puerta entro un último pasajero y cerrando está, aviso a los pilotos que ya podía despegar, cuándo se giro a verles y sonreía, ese era un sexy simbol. Duke apareció vistiendo un terno azul oscuro pero con los dos botones primeros abiertos sin corbata, su cabello estaba intacto sin embargo el muchacho esta por así decirlo muy bueno. Este se próximo hacia ellos ocupando el tercer puesto a lado de los chicos. Saludaron y todo. Finalmente el avión arrancó. Hablaron de cosas triviales durante todo el viaje, chistes, anécdotas, etc.

Vieron como aterrizaron en una al parecer isla, al bajar vieron maravillados la enorme casa que tenía Seto en ese lugar, ¡Era una Mansión eso!

En seguida una mucama les llevo a la entrada de la casa. Note como el solo se ocultaba en el horizonte, dando pasó a la larga noche, entramos finalmente a la casa. Claro destacando el ya mencionado dinero de Kaiba en hacer esa mansión de lujo. Finalmente llegamos a una puerta, que al parecer detrás de ella estaba la animada reunión que a todos nos tenía ya muriéndonos de la curiosidad. La mucama abrió, y entramos.

Lo primero que vi fue que era un salón no grande ni pequeño, normal, justo para un grupo de 20 personas. Segundo que todos estaban bien vestido y hablaban animadamente, sentí como Mai me tomo de la mano para animarnos a entrar, cosa que hicimos. Inmediatamente reconocí a todos los que se encontraba presentes. En una mesa sentado con una copa de vino tinto, estaba Pegassus, el cual hablaba animadamente con el hermano menor de Seto, Mokuba que ya tenía ahora 18 años, y que se veía muy apuestos, en otra esquina charlando estaba Marick junto a Ryu, estos nos miraron y nos saludaron con la mano, imite el movimiento de este. En una mesa, estaba Izhisu con Odion quienes se reían de alguna cosa trivial. Entramos llamando la atención de estos, y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros amigos Ryu y Malick, los cuales nos halagaron de lo hermosas que estábamos.

Yo me encontraba aun en shock. Porque invitar a 12 personas a una reunión de gala. Esto no cuadraba muy bien que digamos.

El sonido de prenderse un micrófono en el ambiente hizo que mirara hacia donde no había visto, al frente nuestro estaba un escenario cubierto de cortinas. De ellas salió Seto y Yuugi. Todos aplaudimos en señal de respeto y agradecimiento por avernos invitado al evento que por cierto me está trayendo cada vez más y más mala espina.

-Hola a todos- Saludo Yuugi hablando pro el micrófono – Algunos se preguntara el porqué este evento muy pequeño sin embargo importante que hay que vestirse de gala – Señalo el rubio sonriendo, todos sonreímos a esto, Yuugi con singular sonrisa de inocente daba ternura, que a todos nos llega al corazón – Bueno, como saben hoy es el día que se cumple ya seis años de que el faraón se fue – Fueron solo esas palabras que llegaron a mis oídos, borré mi sonrisa del rostro.

Esa persona que estaba al frente hablando de este día era un idita, el mismo dijo que no debíamos festeja este día, y el mismo hace este evento. Di mi primer paso, sin embargo la mano de alguien me detuvo sosteniéndome del brazo, me gire con aura asesina y me encontré con Pegassus, el cual me miraba con una sonrisa –Déjalo terminar – mencionó, bufé molesta y me solté del agarré, mire de mala forma a Yuugi, el cual me miraba con suplica en su mirada.

-Es verdad que este día no se debe festejar, sin embargo ocurrió algo- Dijo el pequeño –Justamente anoche soñé con el personaje homenajeado de esta noche, soñé con el faraón de Egipto – Mi corazón dejo de palpitar, entonces Yuugi también lo soñó no fui solo yo, mire como todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente – Es algo por así decirlo cotidiano – continuó Yuugi – Sin embargo el problema es que no fue un sueño, era real, Yo vi a Atem – Dijo seriamente, me lleve mi mano a mi boca, sentí un mareo y me sostuve del brazo de Pegassus en busca de apoyo mis piernas temblaban, si Yuugi lo vio, significa que yo –Todas las personas que ayer vieron al Faraón es real – Dijo finalmente Yuugi

Mis piernas no resistieron, y caía de rodillas al suelo, sin embargo Joey me sostuvo ya que Pegassus estaba peor que yo que no salía del shock. Joey me abrazo por la cintura evitando que caiga –Entonces yo lo vi –Susurré.

Joey me escucho y sonrió con tristeza –No solo tú, todos en esta habitación lo vimos – Dijo él.

Mire confundida, pero era claro, algunos tenían cara de miedo y asombró por lo dicho de las palabras de Yuugi

-Y la razón por la que nos apareció, creó no puedo explicarla –Dijo Yuugi con una sonrisa – pero sé quién si puede –

Yuugi se hizo a un lado al igual que seto, y la cortina cayo dejando ver a una persona dentro de ella. Esta caminó un poco para que la luz le deje ver.

Finalmente pude ver. Tantos años que esperaba esto, tantos años que había practicado si es que llegaba este día. ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Cómo se comportaría? Sabía que tenía que hacer, sin embargo en ese instante todo esto se borro de la mente, solo veía sus ojos violetas que brillaba con furia y su sonrisa de costado. Separó sus labios –Tanto tiempo sin verlos, seis años ¿verdad?- e igual no pudo cayó de rodillas, Joey no la pudo sujetar, se llevo una mano a su pecho, y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. De que sirvió tanta preparación si al oír su voz cayó inmediatamente al suelo.

-Atem- Fue lo único que susurró, lo único que se oyó en respuesta a su saludo en todo ese salón.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Anette: Oks... digamos... que todo va demasiado bien

Maluz: X.X maldita!

anette: O.o

Maluz: quiero imagenes de los sexysimbols de oi!

Anette: XD siii les puse muy sexy en este cap! se lo merecen!

Maluz: *¬* babas por los tres!

Anette: u.u oks! bueno como ven! puse como relleno este cap y un poco de misterion!

maluz: ¬¬ no entiendo la importacia de los yamis!

anette:e so se ve en el futuro!

Maluz: ¬¬

anette: bueno un abrazo a mi qeurida amgia Danx! que graxias a eia hago el fic, este fic es completamente dedicado a ella

Maluz: T.T danx te extraño

anette: T.T io tambn!

Maluz y Anette: T.T

anette_: bueno muxo de esoo! espero reviews!

Anette y Maluz: NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP DE COME BACK!

**¿reviews?**

**XD**


	3. Cap 3: Encuentros algo sorprendentes

**Notas del capitulo:**

Anette: Oks! o hay perdon pero la verdad es que si me he puestoa escribir sin emabargo no he encontrado por asi decirlo las palabbras para hacer un gran cap! aunke cre que este super mis epsectativas!

maluz: ¬¬ eso no es escusa

Anne: te recuerdo que tu nunca cooperas en nada ¬¬ ademas de que los lectores saben que tu si kiera ahces algo en el fic x lo que si odian la demora me odian y te odian

maluz: ¬¬# a mi nunka me odian...

anne: yo te odio ^^

maluz: a exepcion de eso!

anne: que esoo

maluz: pues tu

anne: MALDITA VENTE ACA! - saka una sierra electrica - les dejo con el fic! NOS VEMOS AL FINAL!

Anne: VENTE AKAAA!

maluz: XP lalallalaala no me atrapas!

* * *

><p><strong>Encuentros algo sorprendentes<br>**

* * *

><p>El ambiente en ese momento era como así decirlo indescriptible, no se podría decir que era alegre en sí por la simple opción de que la alegría no llegaba aun, ya que una sorpresa fue mayor que esta, ¿Tristeza? No, eso no había en ese momento. Nostalgia, si ese tal vez se podría aumentar, al igual que valor, sentimientos, amistad, soledad, compañerismo. Tantas cosas tan indescriptibles que pasaba justamente en ese instante en que dejo oír su voz.<p>

Yo veía todo con una sonrisa, aunque por así decirlo forzada en un momento. Cuando vi caer a Tea de rodillas, tomar con su mano su pecho, brotar de sus ojos una lágrima y separar sus labios para susurrar su nombre, era algo de lo cual no merecía una sonrisa sincera. Era verdad, puede que sea algo tonto y hasta absurdo pero no negaré que hubo una época en la que solo vivía por ella, por ver sus ojos brillar, su sonrisa que este todo el tiempo en su rostro y que jamás llore por alguien ni por mí ni por nadie. Si así era, Yo, Yuugi Muto estaba enamorado de Tea Gardner.

Apreté mi puño inconscientemente, sin embargo me relaje al instante de ver como cierta pelirrubia me miraba sorprendida, sonreí con dulzura, puede que nadie lo haya notado, pero un poco tarde antes de que el homenajeado entre en acción, había entrado cierta pelirrubia al salón, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco descotado arriba de la rodilla terminando en pliegues, en sima de este usaba un pañuelo color azul, y su cabello lo llevaba completamente suelto y lacio, claro hermosa como siempre lo había sido, mi querida y nuevo amor Rebeca Hawkins. La misma que ahora me miraba sorprendida, preguntándome si era verdad lo que sus inocentes y suaves lagunas verdes veían frente a ella. Asentí sonriente, esta solamente volvió la mirada hacia dicha persona que causaba tantas sensaciones en todos. Sin embargo, mi mirada volvió para Tea, que ahora esta se limitaba a agachar la cabeza.

Si pues, no puedo decir que Tea está muerta para mí, siento algo aun por ella pero no tanto como antes. Ya que simplemente Rebeca, ha llegado a ocupar ese lugar en mi corazón y llenándole, aunque claro no está de más decir que esto no lo sabe ella, puede que ahora solo siente celos por parte de mi Yami por la simple razón que Tea siempre ha profesado amor hacia él y lo note en el último duelo que tuve, cuando combatí contra Atem, ahí me di cuenta de mi más grande hallazgo, mi mejor amiga vivía enamorada de mi mejor y mayor aspiración, Atem. Le fue inevitable el recordar cómo sus piernas no dudaron en correr para atravesar la puerta, para solo estar con él no le importó el dejarnos atrás, el dejarme como si no valiera, no le importó nada más que estar junto a él. Y cuando las puertas se cerraron, creí que ya no había la mera posibilidad de que ella siguiera con ese amor, pero me equivoque, porque tal vez ella no cruzo la puerta, pero si su corazón.

Aunque no dejo de ver a Tea en todo ese tiempo, se limito a retirar la vista y posar sus ojos en el Faraón de Egipto, viéndole sonreír con su arrogancia de siempre, colocando su porte y orgullo por delante, brillándole los ojos de tal manera que el sol envidiaría su luz. Una risilla se escapo totalmente al recordar cómo se encontró con este irradiadle personaje, algo por así decirlo interesante.

El decidir no ir a clases era una de sus mayores elecciones que había hecho simplemente en todo su vida, el simple hecho de haber soñado con Atem le ponía los nervios de puntas, además de que no estaba muy bien como para contarles a sus amigos o mejor dicho a Tea, esta última no quisiera saber en qué estado se colocaría era impredecible, así que su mejor opción fue el no ir a clases. El sonido del timbre del teléfono le saco de sus pensamientos, con resignación decidió atender.

-¿Hola?- pregunto mientras miraba con curiosidad las cartas del estante de la tienda de juegos de monstruos.

-¡Yuugi!- grito la otra voz al otro lado del teléfono, al punto de que tuvo que retirarse el auricular de los oídos, Joey realmente tenía un timbre único que te podría romper los tímpanos.

-Joey- suspiro – No necesitas gritar…- espeto con resignación mientras se limitaba a tomar asiento frente al teléfono. Hace un año que mi abuelito había fallecido, así que siguió viviendo en la casa y atendiendo la tienda por las tardes, pero como este día era la excepción estaba ahí sentado frente al teléfono atendiendo en la mañana.

-Gomen- dijo Joey seguido de una risilla –Ya sabes cómo soy amigo, pero por cierto… Cómo así no viniste. Sabes cómo se ha puesto Tea – Inmediatamente recordé ese asuntito, saque mi celular revisando la pantalla, viendo lo que ya temía. 15 llamadas pérdidas y doce mensajes de voz. ¡OK! Era hora de preparar funeral Tea debe estar furiosa.

-Ups, me olvide de este pequeño detalle – dije con una risilla, oí como el sonido de la campana de la tienda anunciaba un cliente, mire rápidamente al chico. Al parecer tenía mi misma edad, y tenía un extraño cabello, sin embargo quite la vista inmediatamente –Joey disculpa es que no me encontraba muy bien para ir a clases, es que realmente tuve como un sueño extraño…- le dije sinceramente

De inmediato se me vino la imagen de Atem a la cabeza, y después seguida de la imagen del cliente que no había regresado a ver; su cabello, su porte, su edad. Comencé a girarme lentamente para encarar al cliente, mientras poco a poco dejaba de oír las palabas de Joey. Solo me había limitado a ver los ojos violetas con ese toque de malicia y bondad que el siempre había tenido, que demostraba su gran corazón puro. Me limite a cerrar el teléfono cortando las palabras de Joey.

Una sonrisa, por no decir enorme se cruzo en mi rostro al recordar tal hecho que no era ni muy antiguo, había pasado hace unas horas atrás. Realmente le causaba gracia, querría reírse y llorar al mismo tiempo, simplemente Atem siempre lograba impresionar con sus apariciones y esta no fue la excepción. Y el primer movimiento se hizo presente, me limite a observar como corría esa cabellera rubia desordenada a abrazar al homenajeado.

Los pensamientos del Pequeño Yuugi eran contrarios por no decir completamente diferentes al de cierto personaje que miraba como uno de sus grandes y preciados amigos le abrazaba.

El imaginar que se sentía el volver a estar ahí, era algo imposible, las sensaciones que se sintió, el aura que despedía el lugar, pero sobre todo el primer movimiento que se hizo. Lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo para ver que vino primero, el abrazo de Joey o de Tristán, por suerte no se cayeron aunque predecía que en algún momento tenía que caerse con ellos, siempre pasaba. Sonrió viendo como estos le abrazaban y le miraban y nuevamente a abrazar…

-Ya Joey, no soy un peluche de Felpa – Solté con burla

-Es que, no creo – Dijo este volviendo a abrazarme

-Si, en serio eres tú, ¡dime que sí!- espeto Tristán viéndome seriamente tomándome de los hombros y moviéndome frenéticamente

-¡Ja! Se nota a leguas que es él – dijo una tercera voz, caminando tranquilo expresando de que _"A mí me vale que hayas venido sin embargo si te extrañaba aunque no pienso decirlo"_ estaba Duke Deblin – Solo él hace esa apariciones medias locas – Insinuó como si no pasara nada – Aunque digamos que es bueno verte de nuevo – soltó en un suspiro viéndome con una sonrisa de costado

Me limite a asentir respondiendo en señal de que aceptaba ese hecho –Si aunque bueno, si se extrañaba tu cara seria por ahí – soltó una pelirrubia que me miraba con sorna, aunque en su rostro revelaba una sonrisa, correspondí esta con otra de mis sonrisas arrogantes – Yo también te quiero Mai – colocando mi típico sarcasmo en mis palabras. Unas carcajadas se oyeron en el salón, haciendo un ambiente agradable.

-¡Oh! Mi querido Faraón, mis más sinceros gracias –espeto una voz proveniente a unos pasos míos, se encontraba Pegasus mirándome con su típica de cara de _"No soy tu amigo, y adoro mis caricaturas"_ – Por honrarnos con tal presencia como la suya – Soltó sonriéndome, y alzando su copa llena de vino tinto en señal de salud – Me da gusta a mi también verte – respondí mientras asentía, Pegasus ante esto dirigió su copa a sus labios tomando un sorbo del vino.

-Y yo que creía librarme de ti- soltó una voz, alce la mirada topándome con Malick y Ryu – Pero vaya que tendré que soportarte mucho tiempo más –

Una carcajada soltó la mayoría – Igual que yo a ti Malick – Dije mirándolo – Aunque eso también va con Ryu- Espete, unas risas se oyeron

-¡Faraón! No si yo, ¡no! Malick si vez en lo que me metes – espeto Ryu mientras miraba de mala forma cruzándose los brazos

-¡Yo!- dijo haciéndose el sorprendido respondió Malick – No es mi culpa que te juntes conmigo –

Un nuevo montón de carcajadas se escuchó al ver la cara que puso Ryu, realmente parecía todo bien. Recorrió la mirada el salón, se topo con la visa de Seto Kaiba, apoyado en una columna viéndole fijamente aunque asintió solamente, igual le respondí con de la misma manera, tal vez con Seto no tengo que estar hablando, eso desde el pasado hemos sabido que nuestras miradas es como hablar telepáticamente y una simple señal o movimiento de nuestro cuerpo es una gran impresión de lo que está sucediendo.

Pero algo me faltaba, alguien mejor dicho, una persona que querría ver ya hace tiempo. Me gire buscándole, y la observe de rodillas en el suelo con una mano en su pecho, la mirada gacha, dejando que sus cabellos cubran su vista. Me sorprendí ante esta escena, por qué Tea estaba así, me salí del círculo en el que estaba rodeado, no deje de verla y quite la importancia del silencio que se hizo al ver cómo me alejaba del lugar y me acercaba hasta donde cierta castaña no se inmutaba ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llegue al lugar, y simplemente me arrodille. Ella sin embargo era como si no reparara mi existencia, no podía ver ni sus ojos, ni nada.

-Tea- susurré, un temblor capte ante mi susurró haciéndome sonreír, así que se asusto al saber que estaba ahí, extendí mi mano para tratar de quitar esos rebeldes cabellos que no me dejaban el ver sus ojos azules que tanto deseaba verlos y verme reflejados en ellos. Aunque antes de llegar a rozar un solo cabellos, el golpe de una mano contra la mía, retirando del rostro de ella. Miraba sorprendido a la individua que estaba al frente, la mano que no deseo que toque a Tea, era de ella misma.

-Tea, qué sucede – me anime a preguntar ignorando el hecho de que no querría que le tocara

-Por qué- Fue la respuesta, en un susurro pero audible a mis oídos, ¿Por qué?, la pregunta es por qué, por que ¡Que! –Por qué regresaste – Finalizo

Sentí un estremecimiento en mi interior, mi corazón colapso al igual que mi mente, díganme que mis oí mal, la chica que estaba al frente mío, la misma que me apoyo todo el tiempo, la que nunca perdió jamás la fe en mí, la que le he salvado muchas veces la vida, la que se metió en problemas por mí, con la cual tuve mi primera cita que fue fabulosa, solo díganme que ella no dijo eso.

-Ya veo, así que no querrías verme – espete sin rudeza aunque tampoco con voz dolida, mi cabeza estaba gacha no permitía la vista a mis ojos, por que sabía muy bien que cualquiera que viera en mis ojos sabría que era un libro abierto, la tristeza y el dolor era presentes en esos instantes además del simple hecho de que si no fuera que tenía orgullo no me ponía a llorar, para mí Tea era alguien, no era, sigue siendo alguien especial en mí, una persona que desde que me fui no dejaba de pensar en ella, aunque no se las razones de esto, pero tampoco me interesa saberlas porque simplemente esa persona no desea verme, no esperaba mi regreso, no me tenía en cuenta en su vida, no estaba en su corazón – Lo siento, tal vez, creo que aun pueda volver al pasado, ¿sabes? Tenía cierta – decía mientras me paraba, pero una mano me jalo de la manga con demasiada fuerza, por lo que moví la cabeza hacia abajo, y lo que inmediatamente pasó tan rápido era que una mano se chocó contra mi mejilla.

Tea por primera vez me cacheteaba, por primera vez sentí desprecio. Gire lentamente mi mirada, y poco a poco fue visualizando los ojos de ella, sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas y una infinita rabia - ¡Por qué regresaste ahora! ¡Por qué no antes! Que no pensabas en lo que he tenido que soportar esperando tu ansiado regreso, para que vengas como si nada ha pasado, tú no sabes las cosas que hemos pasado para soportar tu ida. ¡Tú no entiendes nada! – me gritaba, y simplemente callo, y se tiro sobre mi abrazándome, rodeando sus frágiles brazos en mi cuello, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, hundiendo su cabeza en la entrada de mi cuello y en voz baja solo para mí – No sabes las cosas que tuve que vivir para soportar esto, y sé que si te vas en un futuro de nuevo – con voz quebrada me apretó mas contra ella – No podría soportarlo –

En seguida correspondí el abrazo, y acaricie la cabellera de ella, viendo como temblaba ante el contacto – Yo tampoco soportaría irme, y peor aun teniendo en cuenta que te tengo a ti aquí – susurre para ella, fue algo que me salió sin pensarlo, que me nació, deseaba hacerla saber que no me iría, que estaría para ella, por que ella era Tea Gardner, la mujer que estaba en mi corazón bien adentro, y que no sé aun que es este sentimiento por ella. Pero ahora solo quiero estrecharla entre mis brazos y tenerla así, ya que simplemente – te extrañe – solté para ella, ese susurro. Oí de nuevo el llanto de parte de ella. Solo querría tenerla así para él, solo eso aurita le importaba.

-Ya, ya dejemos los lloriqueos – Soltó una voz proveniente detrás del escenario, no solté a Tea, solo me limitó a ayudarle a parar, aunque sostuve con mi brazo su cintura y ella seguía apoyándose en mí. Regrese la vista, diablos aun no era tiempo para que aparecieran – Lo siento faraón pero es que ya me aburrí – finalizo la voz, saliendo entre las sombras dejando que la luz le iluminará, su cabellera albina parecía brillar con más fuerza, sus ojos chocolates miraban con despreocupación a los presentes, se cruzo de brazos y soltó un suspiro.

-No podía retenerlo mucho tiempo más- soltó una segunda voz, saliendo entre las sombras, dejando a la luz su cabello rubio y su piel de tez panela. Los ojos violetas que le caracterizaban miraban serio sin embargo tenía esa frase de "No me importan lo que están haciendo" – Además de que ya estaba muy meloso eso de abrazos y eso – Soltó mirándome a los ojos.

Un silencio más un ambiente tenso se extendió por el salón…

-Qué diablos- grito Joey, el primero en reaccionar

-Esto no puede ser- susurro Tristán dando unos pasos atrás, colocando a Serenity detrás de él, mientras esta miraba con miedo sin embargo con curiosidad ya que algo de diferente traía los personajes de al frente, si algo nuevo que no tenía antes.

-¡Ustedes!- grito Yuugi, finalmente haciendo inmediatamente que todos corrieran y se unieran en un grupo por protección - ¡Que hacen aquí!- grito con fuerza exigiendo respuestas

-Díganlos rápido – Soltó Kaiba fríamente, mientras se paraba al costado de Yuugi – Antes que lo sepamos a las malas – mirando a Joey y Tristán junto a Duke.

Un suspiro salió de mi boca, camine junto a Tea, que temblaba como hoja, me acerque a su oído y le susurre suavemente – No tengas miedo, estoy aquí, recuérdalo – ella se giro a verme – Todo saldrá bien- le susurre con una sonrisa, ella asintió aunque no tan segura, camine un poco más haciéndome espacio por la mitad del grupo, todos esperaban que hablara. Deje a tea en el centro entre Yuugi y Kaiba. Me limite a caminar hasta estar unos metros de los personajes que causaban tanto miedo y rabia en todos.

Pero, me gire y encare a todos – Les presentó – solté mirándoles – A Marick el Yami de Malick – Dije señalándolo viendo este como cerraba los ojos y cruzándose de brazos –Bakura el Yami de Ryu – Dije nuevamente esta vez señalando el lado derecho, donde estaba Bakura suspirando por quinceava vez – Yo les invite, yo les traje conmigo del reino de las sombras – dije finalmente mirándoles a todos.

-Qué, cómo se te ocurrió tal barbaridad- soltó Yuugi de repente.

-Por la simple razón, de que ellos ahora son de nuestro bando – les dije simplemente con una sonrisa – en resumen, ellos son buenos- dije con una sonrisa

-Que estúpido suena eso…- se limito a decir Bakura, mientras Malick pensaba seriamente en irse de ahí esta cosa ya era como había dicho Bakura, estúpida.

-¿Buenos?- se animó a decir Serenity, asomándose detrás de la espalda de Tristán, haciendo que Marick abriera los ojos y vea a aquella chiquilla que decía esa palabra, esta se limitó a sostener la mirada, hasta que Marick solo sonrió, con mirada de _"Niña valiente",_ Serenity respondió con una sonrisa de _"Tú no te quedas atrás"_

-A ver Atem – Dijo Malick abriéndose paso y llegar a estar a metro del Faraón – Hazme el favor de decir que no ocurrió lo que te pasó a ti –

Atem solo sonrió ante esto – Creo que es mejor contarles todo, después de todo ustedes me dieron otra oportunidad para cambiar – dije mirándolos – recuerden que soy un Yami, lo negativo de una persona, y el hikari es la luz. Sabiendo esto, ustedes me dieron otra oportunidad… - me limite a mirarles – claro que esto fue de después de oír mi historia – finalice

-Para asegurar algo hay que saber lo que hay detrás de esto, así que yo claro que oigo con gusto, ¡yeah! Después de todo, no todos los días descubres que tu Yami resulta ser bueno – Dijo Ryu mientras se sentaba en una silla que cogió para colocar frente al escenario, ante esto Bakura le miro de mala manera y Ryu respondió sacándole la lengua.

Mientras que Tea, solo miraba con desconfianza a los nuevos amigos se podría decir de Atem, sin embargo esas palabras…

_No tengas miedo, estoy aquí, recuérdalo. Todo saldrá bien_

Sonrió, ella confiaba en Atem, y esto tenía una buena razón. Además de que realmente tenía curiosidad de cómo pasó, sin tener miedo, se dirigió a una silla la tomo y se coloco en el centro del grupo, sorprendiendo a todos – entonces, ¿Cómo se hicieron buenos, Atem?- dijo sonriéndole, y este correspondió esa sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Anne: Etoo!

Maluz: ¬¬ maldita! ¬/¬ metiste a los yamis mas sexy del mundo

Anne: Yeahhh! aunke eso ia lo sabia ^^ pero ahora si bueno este cap realmente no se es como ke muy importante x lo que es el incio de TODo

Maluz: T.T mi Atem no sabe que siente

Anne: O.o ahh de leiff pero es que le importaba mas el estar ocn Tea que sus sentimientos ke tiernooo ^^

Maluz: Por cierto idiota

Anne: Maluz ^^U no te puedes hablar a ti misma...

Maluz: ¬¬# tienes que hacer agradecimientos...

Anne: ayyy si XP

**Reviews:**

Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M: ey grax x lo de los favoritos, y bueno si es full bn que te hayas enganchado con la historia espero seguir con las espectativas jajajja por cierto tienes como bloqueado la opcion para enviarte inbox en privado, asi yo se responder los reviews pero como no pude lo hice por aki... Nos vemos!

AtemFan18: GraX! XD

Laura Andara: como diablos regresas tanto de la vida a la muerte, me enseñas asi podria perderme los examenes XD jajajaj grax grax realmente espero que no te mueras con este cap y lso siguientes sino creo que ire haciendo un gran ahorro para pagar si quiera tu funeral jajajaj XD

**Final de reviews!**

Anne: Bueno DANX! tu sabes que te envie x privado, ademas de que este fic es hecho para ti ajaajja te kero amiga

Maluz: inner T.T yo te extraños

Anne: Xp

Maluz: T.T

Anne: no queda mas que decir, dejenos reviews...

Anette y Maluz: NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP DE COME BACK!

**¿reviews?**

**XD**


	4. Cap 4: Cosas preciadas

**Cosas preciadas**

* * *

><p>¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Muchas preguntas con solo una respuesta, habían regresado. Está bien lo acepto, no es que no le agrade la idea más bien es todo lo contrario, le fascina. Pero una cosa es que te guste la idea y otra muy diferente es realizarla, en este caso sonreír y hacer como si nada ha pasado. ¡Por Ra! Si el individuo del al frente prácticamente casi me pierde en el juego de las sombras contra el Faraón, además cabe recalcar que este mismo individuo era el que en ocasiones, muy contados de hecho, le había ayudado en algunas cositas. ¡Pero contadas!<p>

Mire de nuevo sorprendido por la simple reacción de Tea y Ryu, ok esta bien el también desea coger una silla, sentarse cómodamente y sonreír para comenzar con la fascinante historia de cómo estos yamis se hicieron buenos, pero es difícil porque simplemente, su yami lo trato de matar, trato de asesinar a sus amigos e incluso quiso dominar el mundo. Aunque lo último era el mismo objetivo de Bakura, el yami de Ryu.

_Nosotros los hikarys perdimos nuestro objetivo de la vista, somos su luz y no los salvamos._

Sus propias palabras dichas hacia Ryu en esa tarde, replicaron sobre su mente. Sonrió, pequeña sonrisa, pero sonrisa finalmente. Camino tranquilo notando que las miradas ahora eran concentradas en cada movimiento hecho por él. Llego a una mesa, tomo la silla y llevo hasta sentarse justamente al otro extremo de Tea, la ubico y se sentó. Finalmente, miro a su yami el cual le miraba con cara de _"Me vale un regalado comino lo que haces"_ y sonrió.

-Confiare en la historia, porque todo lo bueno y malo tiene historia. Pero – dejando que sus ojos se posaran serios sobre su yami –Si confió en ti y me vuelves a fallar – dejando que un suspiro salga de su boca –Yo mismo buscare la manera de hacerte desaparecer de una vez por todas, así sea que después me arrepienta-

Un silencio se instaló en la sala, después de todo no solo dices que vas a confiar en alguien del cual sabemos que trato de matarte en sima más amenazarlo con matarlo, si eso es el pan de todos los días, nótese el sarcasmo incluido en las últimas palabras.

Una carcajada se oyó por todo el salón, el causante era un albino de mirada profunda –Es la segunda vez que alguien amenaza a Marick – Estallo en risas de nuevo el albino, Bakura.

Atem soltó una risilla por lo bajo ganándose una mirada de odio y reproche de Marick, ignorado por Atem olímpicamente

-Auch – Se quejó Bakura, al recibir un cordial y caluroso golpe sobre la cabeza, cortesía de Marick –Maldito idiota – Replico este, mirando fijamente al moreno –Me vuelves a golpear…-

-Vuelve a tratar de amenazarme y te mato ahora mismo –Espeto con voz grave y su toque asesino, cabe recalcar que su mirada era peor que la que se vio en lo de Ciudad Batalla. Un gruñido lanzo Bakura, girando a ver a otro lado, susurrando unos hermosos piropos hacia Marick

-Ya basta, no pueden vivir sin pelear ambos –Menciono Atem lanzando un suspiro

-Cállate faraón de pacotilla – dijo, aunque prácticamente le gritó.

-Cómo me dijiste – replico el faraón con una ya creciente vena en la sien. Y aunque parecía extraño y raro, el faraón de Egipto comenzó a pelear con Bakura a gritos. ¿Si aunque usted no se lo crea?

Un suspiro se logró oír, ya que por los gritos; Atem y Bakura gritándose. El suspiro proveniente de Marick, el cual dio unos pasos para situarse en el filo del escenario y finalmente sentarse en este, colocando una mano en su sien haciendo movimientos circulares, para evitar una jaqueca.

-etto… Marick-san – la voz de una mujer femenina llamo la atención de la mayoría, ya que Joey como Tristán hacía porras hacia Atem, contrario a Ryu el cual incluso había sacado unos pompones y se inventó una coreografía para apoyar a su yami. La voz era de Serenity, la cual ahora se encontraba mirando con una gotita la escena tan "rara" de los dos hombres del grupo de los serios del universo –Esto siempre ocurre –Pregunto mirando finalmente a Marick, el cual ya le miraba fijamente, que por instantes Serenity se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-Casi la mayoría del tiempo – Respondió suavemente, algo que el hikary de este fue el único que noto su cambio de voz – Pero ya es costumbre, después de todo 5 años y medio no pasan volando –Espeto viendo que ya Bakura estaba quitándole los pompones a Ryu para tirarle al Faraón y este en cambio se sacaba el rompecabezas del milenio para usarlo como ¿espada? – Aunque en ocasiones me pregunto cómo es que estos dos fueron tan importantes – Mirando nuevamente a Serenity, la cual le miraba expectante.

-A qué te refieres –pregunto Mai, acercándose. Puesto de que a Serenity no le había hecho nada malo entonces era correcto lo que decía el faraón respecto a ellos.

Marick le miro caminar hasta situarse al otro lado de él, e inclusive se sentó a lado suyo, _mujer valiente._

-El uno es el rey de los ladrones, pero ahora trata de robarse los pompones de Ryu para tirárselos a Atem; si quiera no perdió la habilidad de robar – dijo con franqueza viendo como ahora Bakura había logrado su ya objetivo mencionado; robar los pompones de Ryu –Y el otro es el faraón de Egipto, y estar a punto de tirar su artículo del milenio – un suspiro salió de su boca – Par de idiotas inmaduros – Soltó de repente, causando que por arte de magia la pelea se detuviera quedando de la siguiente manera.

Atem como peluca tenía un pompón de color rosa, dejando ahora su cabello no solo de color tricolor sino ahora tenia incluido ¡blanco y rosa! Bakura prácticamente se atragantaba con el rompecabezas del milenio en su boca, que seguía siendo empujando por la mano del faraón. Ryu tenía puesto una camiseta de _"¡Vamos Bakura!"_ mientras tenía alzada las manos con un solo pompón, al contrario de Joey con Tristán, que tenían tatuado en sus mejillas _"¡I __ Atem__!"_

-Idiotas- soltó en un suspiro Marick, mientras solo bajaba el cabeza como avergonzado del momento de sus amigos, aunque no era él único. Un sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Bakura, al verse como centro de atención, además que cabe recalcar que se acabó de comportar como un niño frente a todas las personas que en épocas pasadas trato e incluso casi logra matar.

-kawaii- espeto Tea con unos ojos en forma de estrellas mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y los colocaba en su pecho –Bakura parece tan Moe sonrojado – Incluso parecía que en muy poco tiempo saldría flores a su alrededor.

Una gotita resbalo a todos los presentes – ¿Qué? – preguntó Tea al sentirse observada de tan ¿rara forma? – Solo digo lo que pienso –Se justifico

-Tea realmente no cambias –Soltó con burla Mai –Por eso el faraón no te va a querer –

Si antes era imposible, ahora que sería ultra irremediablemente imposible, ¡En la Tierra no se puede permitir que un ser humano rebase en tan un solo segundo todos los colores de la gama de rojo! Y ese era el caso especial de Tea, la cual por cierto ahora solo miraba nerviosa a los costados, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

-Yo, ¡No! ¿Qué te pasa Mai? ¡Hablas cosas por hablar! – respondió prácticamente lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sonrió nerviosa al ver que nadie había caído en su comentario ¡Estaba perdida! Regresó a ver nerviosa al Faraón notando que este le miraba fijamente e incluso enarcaba una ceja, ¿Creo que se esta llevando mucho tiempo con Seto? Arg, este no es el momento para hablar de eso, Tea, di algo ¡Por Ra! Ni que fuera tan difícil decir "Deja de bromear Mai, ni que tu no te sonrojaras al ver a J…" ¡Idea!

-Hay Mai, yo de ti no hablo – Dijo con orgullo mirando con malicia a Mai –Después de todo, no soy yo la que anda haciendo sufrir al chico que me gusta, ¿No es así, Joey?- ¡Yahoo! a ver como respondes a esto Mai.

Mai tuvo que taparse con la mano su boca para no emitir el pequeño grito que iba a salir de esta, además de que así aprovechaba tapar su sonrojo –Tea, te la vas a ver… -

-Ya tranquilos –Espeto tranquilamente el faraón mientras miraba con una sonrisa a las dos jóvenes –Es mejor dejar el debate para más tarde, Kaiba se esta impacientando – decía mientras miraba al CEO, arrimado tranquilamente cruzado de brazos en una columna

Todos miraron a Kaiba con cara de _"Impacientando ¿Por donde?" _

-Si se nota – dijo Duke trato de por todos los medios ver algún gesto en su rostro, más solo se gano una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Seto Kaiba –Bueno ya, si esta enojado, pero no impaciente –

-Cállate Duke, hablas pura incoherencias –Soltó Joey, mientras posaba una mano en el hombre del chico.

-¡Yo!- dijo mirándole con cara de _"Si no te acuerdas; el idiota eres tú, no yo" _– Te afecto el regreso del Faraón Joey –

-Ya Duke – dijo Atem al ver que no entendían que el Ceo se estaba desesperando por el tiempo implicado en dicha ceremonia – Puedas que tu no lo notes, pero a mi me tomo más de 5 años notarlo en mi Sacerdote, ósea el tataratera Abuelo de Kaiba. Así que por lo que sé Joey también ha interactuado mucho con Kaiba, así que notamos esos cambios humorísticos por parte del gran Ceo – Finalizando con sorna por el último comentario - ¿No es verdad Kaiba?-

-Comienza ¡Ya! – Dijo con firme voz el aludido de apodo engreído ricachón.

-ya, ya, pero por favor necesito que tomen asiento todos – Comento viendo a cada uno.

Así fue, Mai junto con Marick se quedaron donde estaban, por lo que Serenity, al ver que Marick no había hecho comentario alguno acerca de que Mai y ella les había hablado, tomó asiento junto a él. Miro de soslayo a Marick el cual le miraba igual que ella, se sintió nerviosa ante esto, nuevamente deseo no a verse sentado cerca de él -¿qué pasa?- preguntó nerviosa, si claro quien no colocarse nerviosa, cuando tienes a tremendo chico guapo sentado a tu lado mirándote, un minuto ¿Guapo?

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada – contesto la voz grave del que por cierto había estado pensando impurezas

-Nunca creí que me ibas a hacer algo – Dije con una sonrisa, eso si era verdad –Solo que es la primera vez que hablamos y que me miras – Respondió con franqueza

-¿La primera?- me preguntó sarcásticamente –Serenity, realmente eres especial –

Un sonrojo acudió a su rostro inmediatamente al oírle decir su nombre con esa voz tan aterciopelada, viendo como sus ojos le observaban fijamente, verle mover sus labios al pronuncia la última palabra _"especial"_ –E-especial – Se sonrojo nuevamente al oírse tartamudear al igual que verle soltar una risilla por lo bajo

-Si, Serenity, muy especial – recalco nuevamente esa palabra que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas – nuevamente vuelves a hacerlo – dijo suavemente

-¿Nuevamente? –Pregunte extrañada – Qué hago nuevamente –

Observe como él se enderezaba, y alzaba su mano hacia mi rostro, sentí el tacto de su mano contra mi mejilla y una suave caricia, por algo inconsciente entre cerré los ojos para disfrutar de ese bello tacto que se esparcía por toda mi piel – Acercarte a mí – me contesto en un susurró, abrí un poco los ojos notando un extraño brillo en de Marick, por qué diablos no me retiraba, era verdad que sabía que ya se hizo bueno aunque aun no sabía toda la historia ni aun la escuchaba, pero no debería tener tanta confianza, entonces ¿por qué no le digo que retire su mano de mi rostro? Además como es eso de acercarse a él, nunca lo hizo o se refiere cuando le pregunte acerca de Atem hace unos minutos pero no creo –Otra vez – El susurró de su voz en mi oído, además de como retiraba un mechón de mi cabello que se encontraba en mi rostro y colocando tras la oreja, hizo que sintiera un escalofrió, además del simple hecho de que una rara y dispersa imagen se me hizo en mi mente.

_Era yo entre unos brazos, y miraba fijamente unos ojos violetas, serios pero igual llenos de maldad pura pero cargados de un sentimiento tan especial e indescriptible no semejante a lo maligno, sino algo más hermoso que la simple ternura. El alzo su mano y coloco un mechón de mi cabello que caía rebelde sobre mi rostro para ponerlo detrás de mi oreja. Hizo una caricia en mi mejilla para luego solo retirarla, para finalmente soltarme de esos brazos en los cuales me sentía tan cómoda. _

–_No vuelvas a buscarme – Soltó con voz grave y áspera._

–_Sabes que lo haré, aun tienes salvación déjame ayudarte – respondía de manera tan sincera_

–_No es así Sere – mientras solo se alejaba – yo ya no tengo salvación, dentro de unos minutos me odiaras para siempre– _

–_No lo haré y lo sabes – solté con voz decidida –y no me rendiré Yami Marick-_

Aprecie un recuerdo, o algo parecido, mire perpleja a Marick, el cual se limito a retirar su mano y volver la vista al frente –No es la primera vez, _Sere_ – Mire sorprendida como Marick regresaba la vista al frente. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Y Antes de que preguntara, la voz de Atem; El ex – faraón de Egipto se hizo oír en el salón…

– No es la típica historia de había una vez, tampoco es una historia donde se rompe un tabú, pero después de oírla entiendan que algunas acciones hacen cambiar la luz y oscuridad, removiéndolas creando algo diferente totalmente nuevo... – La voz de Atem sonaba áspera y grave, como temiendo que cada una de sus palabras cobraran vida –Es triste pero vale la pena verla y no relatarla, por lo que ahora vivirán lo que lo que nosotros vivimos, lo que yo viví después de irme y como se agruparon Bakura y Marick –

Atem dio unos pasos hacia el centro, ya que se había formado un círculo con las sillas. Llegado al centro se limito a mirar a Marick –Marick –El llamado del tricolor hizo que Marick se levantará, dando unos pasos hasta situarse a su costado, Atem regresó la vista al contario encontrándose con Bakura, el cual se limito a levantarse y caminar al costado contrario de Marick.

-Espero que no sea tan real – Dijo Bakura al posarse a lado de Atem, el mencionado regreso a mirarle encontrándose con la vista bloqueada del albino por los cabellos que le tapaban los ojos. Después de todos, es doloroso recordar pero igual era el más preciado recuerdo.

Atem se limito a sacar un objeto de su bolsillo, revelo ante todos el ya mencionado objeto, siendo nada más que el collar milenario.

-Es un artículo del milenio – mencionó Isizhu –es mi collar –

Atem sonrió, era verdad este articulo pertenecía a ella tanto en el pasado como en el presente, que interesante. Atem se limito a asentir, finalmente indicó a los dos yamis que colocaran las manos sobre el artículo y así lo hicieron. Mientras que Atem sostenía el collar, entreabrió los labios para decir –Muéstranos el recuerdo más doloroso y preciado para los tres a base de nuestras memorias –Un susurro audible para todos pero al mismo tiempo cargado de dolor e ira acompañado de tristeza y alegría. El collar brillo, permitiendo a todos volver a lo que una vez fue la Tierra del Faraón de Egipto, Atem.

_¿Increíble es que un recuerdo tan doloroso sea el recuerdo más preciado de uno?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas a Finales del Capitulo:<em>**

_Anette: Que tal! como les ha ido! _

_Maluz: ¬¬u_

_Anette: Bueno ya se que no tengo perdon por a haber actualizado tan tarde... entre a semanas de examnes y no me inspiraba T.T_

_Maluz: ¬¬U_

_Anette: u.u xq estas tan callada_

_Maluz: hubo muy poko atem/tea u.u_

_Anette: T.T lo se waaaa! - .- lo que pasa es ke es mas explicito en otro series de factores, jajajaj XD ademas de que ya se agrego otra pareja - comienza a salir estrellas alrededor de ella - *w*_

_Maluz: ¬¬U YO DESEO MAS ATEM/TEA!_

_Annette: ya ya u.u en el siguiente cap, xq es muy doloroso... sufren los tres yamis bn feo T.T_

_Maluz: O.O_

_Annette: SI les gusto? !Genial! si no u.u tambn! espero reviews! y gomen de nuevo x tardar en actualizar..._

_Maluz: x cierto como es eso de la ultima frase O.O_

_Annette: si alguien a visto Starry Sky me entendera sino lo han visto les recomiendo tiene unos chikos para babear *¬*_

_Maluz: O.O - ¬¬ no cambias_

_Annette: tu tampoko XD_

_Esperamos reviews ! Sayo! _

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_**SI NO COLOKAS ATEM TIENE MENOS PROBABILIDADES DE QUE SEA TUYO EN EL SORTEO QUE HARE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP XD**_


	5. Cap 5: Permitiéndonos Recordar

**_Notas al principio del Capitulo:_**

_Bueno como ven estoy actualizando y más pronto, pero realmente como veran esl algo triste y muy dramtaiko osea mi estilo. _

_Maluz: ¬¬ mal mal me parece_

_Tu no comienzes. bueno aclaro algo que lei en un rewiew que si tenia que aclarar pero bueno me olvide. Siempre se le ha visto a Atem serio y asi lo hemos catalogado callado y serio. Pero en una serie de Yu gi Oh! capsula de monstruos; hay una escena en donde Atem no esta preocupado acerca de este viaje pero Tea si, entonces Atem aparece y le guiña el ojo a Tea y le dice que disfruten el viaje. !OSEA DESDE CUANDO ATEM NO SE PREOCUPA POR UN VIAJE! si cada vez que siente algo anda mal dice que no se debe hacer eso! entonces, en eso note que Atem si se desea divertir pero siempre esta Yuugi en los momentos divertidos y en los momentos de seriedad esta Atem, asi que nunca supimos como es que es de verdad Atem, entonces tome esa escena como que Atem si tiene sentido del humor, aunque sea un humor negro osea sarcastico o ironico es divertido o incluso puede llegar a ser infantil. Entonces tome esto igual para Bakura y Marick._

_Listo aclarado eso vamos al fic_

_Maluz: ese fue el mega testamento O.O_

_lo se lo se pero tenia que aclararlo u.u de paso dejo el disclairme e igual el sumarry ademas de como se escribe y aclaro las edades de los personajes y tambn cuales son hykarys y yamis._

_**Disclairmer: **Yu gi Oh! no es de mi propiedad ni el anime o los personajes, sino Atem se hubiera quedado con Anzu y Marick con Serenity y tal vez Joey con Seto en estilo yaoi._

_**Summary: **El regreso que muchos esperaban fue solo el comienzo de varios errores, el amor y el odio se juntan formando una catástrofe, el pasado con el presente se fusionaran pero solo uno ganará y el otro regresará. Podrán sobrevivir a los juegos de la muerte_

_**Personajes:**_

_Nombre Original-Nombre en el Fanfic- Edad en fanfic  
><em>

_Yami Marick - Marick (Yami)_-21(actual) 18 (Pasado) __

_Yami Bakura - Bakura (Yami)_-21(Actual) 18 (Pasado)__

_Bakura Ryu- Ryu (Hikary)_-20__

_Marick Ishtar- Malick (Hikary)_-20__

_Atem o Yami - Atem_-21 (Actual) 18(Pasado)__

_Yuugi MUto - Yuugi_-21__

_Anzu Masaki - Tea Gardner_-21_  
><em>

_Creo que no necesito aclarar mas!_

_Bueno Al fic_

_Maluz: O.O TESTAMENTE_

_muerete!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Permitiéndonos Record<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hay millones de cosas de las cuales siempre te estremecerás y soñaras con que no pase, sin embargo sabes muy bien que un día llegará y se cumplirá, es como escapar de la muerte, es algo que es irremediablemente imposible. Miré a mi gente, a mi pueblo, era meses o tal vez años, no un año tal vez sea, ¿si? Eso era un año desde que dejo el presente y volvió a donde pertenecía o donde solía pertenecer. Aunque no lo dijera, soñaba y deseaba que hubiera ganado ese duelo y así él se hubiera quedado, porque sencillamente parecía que en ese lugar encajaba mucho mejor que en este.<em>

– _¡Atem! – el gritó de la pequeña, no era tan pequeña, ya había crecido, actualmente tiene unos 17 años, creo cada vez me vuelvo mas viejo – ¡Atem! –_

– _Ya te oí Mana – le digo mientras doy un suspiro –Que pasó ahora– preguntaba mientras miraba a la chica de tez morena saltaba frente a él moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, si quiera ella no ha madurado como se esperaba, suertuda._

–_No paso nada – me respondió sonriendo, a lo cual me limite a alzar la ceja –No siempre tengo que buscarte cuando me meto en problemas con Mahad– Dijo haciendo un puchero._

–_En serio lo dices – pregunte mientras miraba con cara de que "niña, tu y yo sabemos que eso es blasfemia" _

–_Esta bien, si es verdad – mientras hacia movimientos con las manos para que le restara importancia_

–_Bueno, entonces para que me buscabas – pregunte mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los jardines del palacio – aunque sinceramente me suena a una cosa que no me favorezca –_

– _¡Atem! – recibí un golpe suave en el hombro, mientras igual tomaba asiento a mi lado – Estaba practicando con mi Maga Oscura, pero me acorde de una cosilla – me miraba fijamente por unos segundo para luego sonreírme – Me acorde de tu otro yo – Abrí los ojos sorprendido ante esto – No me mires así, acuérdate que yo era una de las pocas que podía verlos, bueno el punto es que querría preguntarte acerca de ellos –_

–_Qué quieres saber – pregunte mirando al frente, recordar no era tan malo_

–_Primero como era tu otro yo– respondió automáticamente_

–_Su nombre era Yuugi Moto, mi rencarnación, este era antes muy miedoso y cobarde pero muy buena persona, el me hizo entender el valor de la amistad y bondad, además de la gran elección de aprender a perder – Respondí suavemente –Fue mi mejor amigo–_

– _¡Oh! – susurró Mana y miro de nuevo hacia el jardín – El chico rubio, ese que era muy simpático–_

–_Mahad se va a enojar si sabe que te estas fijando en otros chicos que no son él – dije molestando, logrando un sonrojo en su persona – Su nombre Joey Wheeler, tiene muchos apodos el más conocido y pronunciado por solo una persona, cachorro y le decía así la rencarnación de Seth. Joey era como un chico malo, sin embargo era buena persona se hizo muy amigo de Yuugi e igual de mí, él tiene una hermana llamada Serenity, fueron separados de pequeños por el divorcio de sus padres. Serenity tenía una enfermedad que no le permitía ver por lo que Joey participó en un campeonato de duelos para ganar el dinero y pagar la cirugía de ella, y lo logró. Ahora Joey es considerado el tercer mejor duelista del mundo –_

–_Vuelvo a decir ¡Wo! – Pensó un rato y volvió a preguntar – Cómo era la rencarnación de Seth–_

–_Un chico ególatra y demasiado egoísta y ricachón, pero a la final muy buena persona. Él fue mi primer enemigo sin embargo creo que nos hicimos amigos, tiene un hermano llamado Mokuba que daría la vida por él. Tuvieron un pasado muy triste y difícil por lo que él ahora es así. Aunque siempre decía que estaba en nuestra contra, siempre nos ayudo en todo lo que pudo, por cierto se llama Seto Kaiba –_

–_Diferente a Seth – respondía Mana, asentí ante esto – Como se llamaba el chico de cuerpo espectacular, uno que tenía el cabello parado, mmm llevaba puesto una cosa negra en sima –_

–_ahhh, es Tristán – dije después de pensarlo un rato – Un amigo muy leal hacia el grupo, le encantaba diseñar además de jugar videojuegos y es mejor amigo de Joey – _

– _Oh ya veo, y ahora que me acuerdo, había una chica alta y de cabello corto, muy linda, y que siempre andaba preocupada por ustedes, aunque mejor dicho por ti – dijo mientras me golpeaba con el codo._

–_Tranquila, se llama Tea Gardner – Hice un silencio, de repente, la imagen de Tea se me vino a la cabeza, como muchas veces le salve la vida al igual que ella a mí, además de como ella me gritó muchas veces para que entrara en acción, pero sobre todo su apoyo incondicional que siempre me brindo, tantas cosas. Mire hacia mi cuello, y observe la cadena que ella me regalo en una salida que fue planeada por Yuugi. La tome entre mis manos y observe cada detalle – Creó, que no hay palabras para describir a una persona como ella– respondí a Mana sin dejar de ver esa cadena – Era una mujer maravillosa –_

–_Kiaaa__~ Atem le gusta Tea __– Grito mientras prácticamente se lanzaba en cima abrazándome, mientras mi rostro se llenaba de un rojo intenso –Alguna vez tuvieron una cita –_

–_Sí, creo – dije recordando esa vez que salí con Tea, y realmente me la pase muy bien – Aunque en ese instante era una salida de amigos –_

–_Cita es cita, y punto Atem, te gusta Tea – Me gritaba Mana_

–_Si y así fuera, eso no significa nada – Dije con voz monótona – Después de todo nunca más la voy a volver a ver –_

_El tiempo pasó y después de todo, así es como debe ser, con el tiempo pasando a tu costado sin que lo notes. Dos meses había pasado después de esa conversación, pero desde ahí me perseguían recuerdos, algunos agradables otros dolorosos. Algo que por sí ahora no deseaba ver, saber que nunca mas podría verlos, era algo que en su interior se revolvía. Pero no era solo eso, cada vez que despertaba de un sueño, entraba al reino de las sombras sin tener en cuenta de esto, y oía los gritos de desesperación de la gente y seres que estaban ahí, pero dos voces se le hacían más familiares y cada vez más claras, la voz de Yami Bakura y Yami Marick._

_En el reino de las sombras tus pesadillas se hacían realidad y te mataban, pero el problema es que nunca morías por lo que es sufrir por una eternidad. Me hartaba de oír la voz de Yami Marick gritándome que alguien lo salve, pero lo curioso es que siempre repetían que hubiera sido mejor cambiar de bando o ese tipo de cosas, aunque Yami Bakura no se quedaba atrás, diciendo que prefería ayudar con la tarea a Ryu de historia que estar ahí._

_Poco a poco quedaba claro algo, que ellos se arrepentían o eso era lo que querría creer. Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, eso decía por él, no por Yami Bakura y Yami Marick. Ahora se encontraba en el medio de la habitación con su rompecabezas del milenio y entrando al reino de las sombras por propia voluntad, todo por traer de vuelta sus enemigos. Si ahora que solo falte que Mahad se case con Mana, aunque… eso si puede que suceda pero ese no es el punto._

_Era negro eso era lo que me rodeaba, en el reino de las sombras el primer pensamiento que se asalte a tu mente se convertía en realidad pero una realidad que te mataba, deje mi mente en blanco así permitiendo observar buscando a los dos Yamis, y los encontré, los dos a una distancia prudente, mediante me acercaba oía cada vez mejor lo que hablaban._

–_Realmente creó que era mucho mejor la tarea de matemáticas de Marick, a que un estúpido monstruo matándome __– soltaba con burla Yami Marick_

–_Marick no digas eso – apenas dijo eso el Yami Bakura, se cometió un suceso, un a especie de ser algo extraño y múltiples facciones atravesó completamente con el brazo por el estómago de Marick, Bakura esquivo la mirada de esto contrario a Marick el cual grito de dolor y escupía sangre de la boca y tal como apareció, desapareció._

–_Estúpido, te lo dije, las arañas nos matarán – dijo en un susurró Bakura pero inmediatamente Bakura dejo de respirar por unos segundo para después escupir sangre, la pata de una araña le había rasgado la espalda._

–_Ve quien habla – completo Marick mirando a otro punto – Es raro que el reno de las sombras este flotando en el vació y dependiendo de eso, este cumpla tus deseos haga que estos te maten–_

–_Si cumple deseos, porque no me regresa al mundo real, junto a mi idiota hikary el cual ya debe estar haciendo fiesta por no estar creo que más de una semana – dijo Bakura_

–_Semana, lo dudo ya debe ser meses, porque ¡Diablos! Porque mierda el estúpido Faraón nos envió acá, mejor es otra cosa– dijo él de tez canela – diablos creo que si vuelvo a nacer, desearía solo ser una persona normal sin tener nada malvado –_

–_Entonces serías aburrido – respondió con burla Bakura, a lo que ambos rieron –Aunque pienso igual– dijo con franqueza el albino_

_Está bien, lo acepto, esto era ¿raro? Bakura y Marick, deseando ser personas normales, es que en serio esto era ¡Extraño! Tanto les afecta el reino de las sombras, aunque vaya que tuvo que contenerse para no ir a sacarlos en el instante que vio como según la imagen Marick morían, sin embargo seguía vivo al igual que Bakura. Diablos, era algo estúpido lo que iba a ser pero más tarde se arrepentiría, alzó las manos y señalo a Bakura y Marick, cerró los ojos, todo esto lo hago porque todos nos merecemos una segundo oportunidad._

_El lugar se hizo claro y otra vez estaba en mi habitación, pero esta vez frente a mí dos personas se encontraban desmayadas. Con ayuda de los esclavos los colocamos sobre mi cama, dejándoles descansar. Ra, dime que hice bien esto por que osino, diré que Seth ya perdió su virginidad y no con quien debería no haber dejado de ser virgen y eso que obvio que Mahad no debe enterarse aun no._

_Después de la amenaza y prácticamente la charla de una hora con Marick y Bakura, ellos se quedaron a mi lado, aunque claro tuve que detenerles en sus millones de asaltos que trataron de hacer, pero los meses pasan y poco a poco una amistad se va forjando._

–_Faraón –el grito de un guardián había interrumpido mi charla con Bakura y Marick, el cual discutíamos acerca de la relación que se estaba dando en el palacio, Seth con Mana y como Mahad se hacía pedazos ante esto – disculpe mi faraón, pero se ha generado un asalto en un pueblo cercano a Egipto, al parecer Roma esta acercándose a nuestras Tierras –_

–_Roma – Repitió Marick –Esta creciendo– dijo mientras bebía un poco de su vino –_

–_Es mejor ir a ver si hay sobrevivientes – mencione, mirando como el albino y el moreno prácticamente refunfuñaban ante esto –Prepárame unos 13 caballos y a 5 soldados con 2 astilleros y 3 guardias, partimos en una hora – di la orden y el guardián acato, inmediatamente haciendo una reverencia y marchándose del lugar._

–_¿Hay que ir? – Preguntó Bakura – Sabes muy bien que después de un asalto nadie queda vivo –_

–_Pero, hay que ir por si acaso haya alguien con vida, quien sabe que sea una bella jovencita – dijo Marick mientras sonreía y se paraba – y que tal si esta termina siendo tu novia – _

_Unas carcajadas se oyeron por el lugar, aunque era imposible no reírse ante esto. Después de unas peleas y unas cuantas palabras o piropos, fueron en marcha para el pueblo que quedaba en ruinas. Era algo asqueroso y repugnante ver tanta muerte y además de eso ver como un ser humano, los romanos mataban sin compasión. Quite la vista de unos cuerpos de unos adolescentes, en momentos como esto como agradecía que sus amigos del presente no vivieran en estas épocas._

–_A…Auxilio –el murmullo de una al parecer una joven era lo que oía en ese instante._

–_Es aquí – menciono Marick viendo una casa en escombros, con ayuda de unos soldados logramos retirar estos y vimos a cierta joven de cabello rubio largo y unos ojos grises, cubierto su cuerpo de trapos sucios, al parecer venía de una familia pobre, Bakura la cargo en sus brazos y nos retiramos del lugar. Con ayuda de unos doctores e implementar confianza, ella comenzó a hablar. Dejando su nombre prendado en nuestras mentes, Kumiko._

_Meses y meses pasaron, la relación con Kumiko había crecido ahora nosotros nos encontrábamos con una edad de 18 años y ella de 17. Los días pasaban y cada día era mejor que el anterior. Poco a poco tenía la esperanza de que estando con ellos, podía volver a ser feliz y llenar ese vació que sus amigos del presente dejaron._

–_Vamos Marick, esto es algo serio – decía yo, mientras jalaba a Marick a esconderse detrás de estos arbustos – Mira nuestro pequeño Bakura ha crecido y corrompe a nuestra adorada hermanita llamada Kumiko –_

_El interés de Marick se hizo presente y al asomarse se sorprende de ver, como Bakura cogía la mano de Kumiko entre las suyas y poco a poco acercaban sus rostros hasta besarse. Regreso la vista hacia mí y claro que yo miraba igual de sorprendido, no pensaba que se iban a besar aunque mejor dicho pensaba que iba a ser una declaración de amor y que Kumiko iba a hacerle esperar, vaya que no fue así. _

–_Si se cumplió obre la bella damisela y que iba a ser novia de Bakura– dije mirándole con burla_

–_Pues, aun no le pide matrimonio – dijo con burla Marick._

_Pero, esto era algo que no siempre iba a ser así. Roma había crecido y ahora quería Egipto, sin embargo mediante tratos de paz que enviaba Egipto estos se negaban, y todo era por el simple hecho de que Roma deseaba un poder que según los rumores era perteneciente a Egipto, este poder era conocido así; El reino oscuro, y el nombre verdadero, Reino de las sombras._

–_Un asalto, mi Faraón – gritó un guardia interrumpiendo la reunión que se tenía en la sala – Es cerca de las habitaciones –_

_Miré con locura a Marick y luego a Bakura, nos echamos a correr, los guardianes si había hecho frente a los romanos pero al ver la habitación de Kumiko entre abierta, pensamos lo peor. Y cuando abrimos vimos como el cuerpo de ella caía al suelo sin vida. En cuestión de segundos el romano que se atrevió a poner un dedo en sima de ella, ya se encontraba muerto._

_Marick se arrimó a una pared tapándose los ojos mientras que con la otra mano hacía puño hasta el punto de hacer correr sangre por estas, Bakura tenía entre sus brazos a Kumiko, acariciando su rostro, tratando en vano de ver sus ojos abrirse y sonreír. No podía ver esto, y me limite a ponerme de espaldas ante esto, tal sufrimiento no lograba entrar en su cabeza, oí el primer sollozo, correspondiente al ex–rey de los ladrones, y poco a poco las lágrimas de Marick se acoplaron. No pude yo detener las mías, al contrario, solo me limite a cerrar la puerta, nadie absolutamente nadie podía ver ese sufrimiento, ver como Bakura lloraba a mares en silencio apretando el cuerpo sin vida a su pecho. Igual que Marick se apoyó en una pared, dando la espalda y se limito a lamentarse en silencio. Ni Marick ni yo, regresamos a ver a Bakura, porque simplemente, no querríamos que ver como se desmoronaba._

_Los días pasaron al igual que las semanas, poco a poco se volvió a lo anterior, aunque nunca se olvida esa presencia de aquella mujer, que hizo que Bakura cambiara enormemente y que Marick sea diferente. Ahora sabía que ya no era el único que encajaba ahí, ahora se acompañaba Bakura y Marick. ¡Tengo que volver! No solo por mí, sino por sus amigos, para que Bakura vuelva a brillar y que Marick no se hunda._

_Con ayuda de mana descubrieron que hay una posibilidad de volver al presente mediante un circulo con extraños jeroglíficos antiguos, siempre y cuando tenga un articulo del futuro, además de aceptar un trato con un Dios, conocido como el Dios de las Puertas, siempre y cuando acepten, por suerte tenían la cadena que Tea le regaló, y ahí estaban. _

_Estaban los tres en medio del circulo que gracias a Mana y Mahad podía volver al presente. Dejó a cargo a su primo Seth nuevamente del reino, sabiendo que si Roma conquistaba él les libraría de esa conquista. _

_Mientras brillaba, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de hacer que sus amigos estén de a buenas y que sean felices._

– _¡Mahad! Mana te ama – grite prácticamente – Lo que estuvo con Seth era un plan mío, porque ella tuvo algo con Seth cuando los dos tomaron mucho Vino, por lo que no te enojes con ella, ¿si? Y Seth, más vale que te cases, y si Mahad hace llorar a mi amiga de la infancia, por favor mátalo –_

_Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar en el lugar, y observe el sonrojo de Mana y Mahad – Queremos un beso – Grito Bakura _

–_Digo lo mismo– Menciono Marick –Y rápido que ya nos vamos–_

_Y así fue nuestra última imagen era Seth sonriéndonos, Mahad y mana besándose para mas después separarse y sonreírnos. Poco a poco dejo de ver esa habitación y los tres se despedían de Egipto. _

"_**Si resulta que hay peligro por su regreso, volverán a donde pertenecen, el faraón será faraón y los villanos al reino de las sombras, caso contrario, se quedarán. Suerte para que no tengan un regreso desastroso"**_

_Cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraban en la playa de Domino City habían oído el trato, y lo habían aceptado, ahora solo se levantaron con nuevas ropas, que gracias al Dios de las Puertas tenían puestas, se guiaron hasta llegar a casa de Yuugi, aunque claro primero querría darles una grata sorpresa. Por lo que planeó dar unas visitas parecidas a sueños hacia sus queridos amigos._

–_Es un nuevo comienzo – mencioné mirando a Bakura y a Marick – para los tres–_

–_Tu comienzo – enfatizo Bakura –Solo te seguimos, por lo que nos salvaste, nada más –_

–_Vamos Bakura, yo también te quiero – le dije con burla_

–_Realmente me sorprende que todos en la misma noche piensen en ti, Faraón – Espeto una voz grave mientras caminaba por la mitad de la calle, que por cierto se encontraba desierta. Mire con incógnita a Marick, que trataba de decir_

–_Sí, parece que te extrañan mucho…. – Dijo otra más, limitándose a apoyarse en un poste de luz, que se encontraba titilando, otra vez esta Bakura con sus burlas_

–_No hay de qué preocuparse… Mejor vámonos… que en unas horas se acerca el gran acontecimiento – mencioné mientras miraba como el sol se alzaba en el horizonte, con una sonrisa de costado, comenzó a caminar seguido de las otras dos personas que no refutaron absolutamente nada – Además…– dijo mientras paraba en seco, mirando a los otros dos muchachos que le observaban con una ceja alzada –Ustedes vienen a formar de esta nueva aventura…– dijo sonriendo_

– _¡Ha! Aventura…. Lo que digas faraón – Menciono Bakura mientras que seguía con su caminata, aunque no tiene que ser tan terco_

–_Opino lo mismo – dijo Marick, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chompa y seguía a Bakura_

–_Ya verán… hoy nos espera demasiadas cosas… y deseo ya verlos a todos pero en especial a ella…– susurro mirándose en un reflejo de un vidrio, viendo sus ojos violetas brillar de emoción._

_Había regresado y para quedarse pero igual para tener una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz y no solo, sino con sus dos nuevos amigos._

El silencio se instalo en el gran salón, de nuevo había dejado las tierras de Egipto y ahora se encontraban en ese lugar donde la gran sorpresa había sucedido. Las lágrimas aun no se habían secado, miró como su mano temblaba. Realmente tanto sufrió Atem al igual que Bakura junto con Marick, era algo tan doloroso. Un vacío había dejado en ese corazón, no solo sus amigos, ella también.

Miró a su alrededor, viendo que no era la única que estaba impactada o que había llorado, todas las mujeres presentes trataban de secar el rastro de lágrimas mientras que los hombres apretaban el puño, una segunda oportunidad, y eso es lo que darían.

Se paro inmediatamente y se dirigió al centro, viendo como Atem alzaba su cabeza, viéndole tristemente, no pudo más y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, se lanzó a los brazos de Atem, abrazándolo con una fuerza, para tratar de protegerlo.

–Vas a ser feliz Atem – le susurré, me zafe un poco de sus brazos y me limite a jalar a Bakura y Marick a mi, abrazándole a los tres – Los tres serán felices –

Sentí como alguien más abrazaba al trío, viendo como Serenity abrazaba a Marick y tratando de alcanzar a Bakura y Atem. Al otro lado Joey con Tristán más Ryu abrazaban a ahorcada a Bakura, quien les miraba con cara de asco, tratando de quitarles de encima. Deje de abrazarles a los tres, para poder abrazar con mayor libertar a Atem.

–Tea – susurró en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer con su voz –Gracias – entonces sentí como el me respondía el abrazo, sintiéndome protegida pero igual sabía que eso mismo brindaba yo a Atem, con mis brazos trate de dar protección. Porqué deseo que él sea feliz,

–Mucha felicidad, sabían muy bien que no solo iba a organizar una fiesta solo porque el Faraón regreso – dijo el Ceo a todos.

–Ya me sabía que eso de humilde no te queda – dijo con burla Joey

–Hay otros invitados, se hizo esta reunión de trabajo pero igual porque los mejores duelistas se encuentran en este lugar, igual mientras se preparaba la ceremonia, se cambio de lugares de los mejores duelista dejando al hermano de Yuugi Moto como el segundo mejor duelista a nivel mundial, tercer lugar, obvio yo y cuarto lugar Joey Wheeler seguido de Pegasus como quinto lugar – Finalizo el Ceo –Espero que se comporten –

–Yo que pensaba que cambiaste – Soltó Duke

–Pero bueno, una fiesta es algo bueno – Dijo Atem, haciendo sonreír a todos.

Sonreí igual, por fin estaban juntos y por fin podían ser felices. Sentí como alguien me abrazaba por detrás, creía que era Joey, él siempre lo suele hacer, pero me gire para encontrarme con Atem – Atem – susurré

–Tu serás mi dama esta noche – me dijo mientras me soltaba

–Es una orden – le inquirí con burla

–Realmente no, quieres ser mi pareja esta noche Tea – Dijo Atem mientras extendía la mano, un sonrojo se poso en mi rostro, y alce y tome su mano

–No es necesario preguntar, Atem– le respondí, viéndome reflejada en sus ojos –Porque ya sabes la respuesta –

–Entonces, siempre será así – me decía mientras me tomaba de la cintura –Yo tu caballero y tu mi dama –

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas finales del capitulo:<em>**

_Soy tan feliz!_

_maluz: O.o T.T es tan triste! aunque hubo al menso al final mas atem/tea peor igual!_

_Diablos! pero ya el siguiente cap es mucho mas alegre, aunque algo dramatiko en una pareja pero hay mas Anzu/Atem, cmo ven igual deje que Serto mdoificacara el lugar de los puesto de los duelistas, aunque mas tarde hare otro cambio!_

_maluz: T.T bakura cmo sufrio_

_a mi tmabn me dio pena pero bueno!_

_Espero que les haya gustado... y gracias a todo slo que vieron el fic y agregaron a favoritos y dejaron reviews y aun asi no hayan dejado! grax!_

_maluz: baku-chan! T.T_

_¬¬U SAYONARA!  
><em>

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_Deja un review sino Atem sufrira unas severas cortaduras en el su hermos rostro (Maluz: Noooo! Atem! T.T)_

_Es tu desicion salva a Atem mauajjajajaja  
><em>


	6. Cap 6: Imposible ¿Por dónde?

**_Notas del Capitulo:_**

_Hola! perdon x la demora... ia ia se que me demore... y bueno no es tann corto! pero necesitaba ver como continuaba XD y lo logre... de aki comienza mas tristeza para algunos y otros mas felices... como ia es el cap 6 bueno Tenia ke haber mas romance! jajajaj entonces lo hixe! yeahhhh_

_Maluz: Ia acabaste ¬¬_

_Si ^^ _

_Maluz: Entonces al fic! yaaa! _

_¬¬#_

_**Disclairmer: **Yu gi Oh! no es de mi propiedad ni el anime o los personajes, sino Atem se hubiera quedado con Anzu y Marick con Serenity y tal vez Joey con Seto en estilo yaoi._

_**Summary: **El regreso que muchos esperaban fue solo el comienzo de varios errores, el amor y el odio se juntan formando una catástrofe, el pasado con el presente se fusionaran pero solo uno ganará y el otro regresará. Podrán sobrevivir a los juegos de la muerte_

_**Simobología:**_

**-**Dialogo**-**

* * *

><p><strong>Imposible ¿Por dónde? <strong>

* * *

><p>Hay demasiadas diferencias que nunca nos damos cuenta, sin embargo afectan en nuestra vida diaria. Las cosas que han sucedido en toda mi vida no era cosas de la vida de una adolescente normal, esta más que claro ese punto, combatir demonios y monstruos de un reino de las sombras junto a un hombre de 17 años que se hacia llamar el faraón de Egipto hace mas de cien mil años, ¡Si es muy normal! Después de todo esto que digo, no me arrepiento el haber puesto mi vida en riesgo en muchas ocasiones por mis amigos, lo sé, es algo que solo pasa en las novelas y eso. Pero en mi vida así lo fue, y seguirá siendo, tuve amigos y familia, e incluso me enamoré, amor que aun no es correspondido. Aunque todo esto haya pasado, no me arrepiento de nada, absolutamente de nada, por esas cosas tal vez soy lo que soy ahora, una estudiante de universidad que esta ya en su quinto semestre. Bueno realmente no me puedo quejar de la vida que llevo ahora, con la diferencia de que extraño demasiado esas aventuras de duelos de monstruos. Pero esta es la vida real, aunque lo que pase no es fantasía, tengo que encajar en esta vida. Así que me mantuve así por mucho tiempo, siempre esperando el regreso de esas aventuras, sin embargo no lo creí y tampoco lo creo que pase. Yuugi, Joey, Tristán y todos los que pasamos por esa vida junto a esa persona que vino y cambio todo, él se fue, se ha ido para siempre, y esa es la realidad. Atem no estará más con nosotros.<p>

_Tic-Tac Tic-Tac Tic-Tac_

Con pesadez comencé a abrir mis ojos, dirigí mi mano al velador de mi costado derecho para apagar ese maldito aparato que hacia tanto ruido. Estuve tonteando unos segundos hasta que halle el maldito aparato, tan rápido como lo conseguí lo tire directamente al suelo. ¡Que no entienden que tiene sueño!

Me acomode de nuevamente en la cama, halando mis colchas para volver a acomodarme, a un minuto de cerrar mis ojos oí el estúpido timbre del celular. Pateé las colchas con enfado, maldiciendo por lo bajo al cretino o idiota persona que deseo que lo matara a altas horas de la mañana cogí el idiota celular para contestar.

–Hola – Mi voz salió en un horrible gruñido, y empuñando fuertemente el celular esperé la respuesta.

–Creí que nunca contestarías – La voz que se comunicó por el celular hizo que abriera los ojos dé la impresión, no pude evitar caer sentada a la cama – ¿Tea? –

– ¿Atem? – pregunté, mi voz no se quebró pero mis ojos se humedecieron al oír su risa a través del celular

–Si tonta, a quién más esperabas ¿Te acuerdas de ayer verdad? – Al oír eso, no pude evitar sonrojarme pero de inmediato se vino demasiadas ideas a mi cabeza. Un secuestro exprés de parte del Ceo más importante de la historia, una fiesta, el invitado de honor era nada más que Atem junto a Bakura y Marick. Tercero, los recuerdos dolorosos por parte del trío, finalmente la fiesta para los duelistas mas importantes dentro de los duelos de monstruos, el vals que se bailo junto a Atem por ser la dama del segundo mejor duelista a nivel mundial. Y la salida, el viaje en el avión y la conversación que tuvieron.

_Que cansancio, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se dejó caer en el asiento que vino en el avión, observo un rato como sus compañeros veían como acomodarse. Primero fue Joey que prácticamente fue arrastrado a la parte trasera del avión por el simple hecho de que Mai estaba con él, además de darse un poco de privacidad los dos. Tristán con Duke se sentaron en una fila posterior a la que estaba sentada ella, Serenity iba a sentarse junto a ellos, pero cambio de opinión y fue sentarse donde Marick, ya que el hikary de este, estaba dormido junto a Ryu en una fila atrás a la mía. Y Marick se sentó en al fila de nuestro costado. Isizhu con Orión se sentaron en las filas delanteras, y Yuugi con Rebeca se sentaron al costado de ellos. El último en entrar fue Atem, que se dirigió a mí para sentarse a mi lado._

_Unos minutos de silencio se oyeron, pero poco a poco se oyeron conversaciones en voz baja, mire a Atem el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados. Me detuve en mirar cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, si es verdad que había cambiado un poco su rostro, se notaba la madurez de la que ya tenía antes. No pude detenerme en mirar su cuerpo, o vamos Atem tenía cuerpo, había que aceptarlo. Mire sus manos las cuales tenía colocado en el antebrazo del asiento. En que momento no sé pero me digne en colocar mi mano sobre la suya, y me quede mirando nuestras manos. Pensando ¿Yo y Atem, como algo más que amigos?_

_Suspiré, era una tontería, reitre suavemente la mano de ese ser que querría tanto, y me mantuve así mirando la mano de él, cualquier mano se vería mejor que la mía que sobre la suya. No pude evitar sonreír tristemente –Que ilusa fui – susurré – Querer a Atem como algo más, y tenerle a mi lado – evite que se me quebrara la voz en lo último – Algo imposible para mí – Tan pronto como termine de decir esa frase, sentí como la mano que miraba se movía de su sitio y se dirigía a mi rostro, moviéndome rápidamente para que mirar al rostro de Atem, aunque fue imposible mirar su rostro, simplemente me quede en shock. Los ojos cerrados de Atem, su mano en mi mejilla mientras la otra tomaba mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, y unos labios que aprisionaban con fuerza mis labios._

Lleve mis manos a mis labios, tocándole, Atem me había besado, y yo me quedé estática.

_Tan rápido como fue termino. Atem solo se separó, y me paso un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndome hacia él. _

–_No soy imposible Tea – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello –Pero, te he extrañado mucho, y en ocasiones creo que es algo más que la amistad que te tengo, pero no sé – Me susurro como a niña pequeña que se le explica lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal – Regresé Tea, déjame saber que lo que siento, porque una de las personas que no desearía dañarte es a ti, así que por favor espera un poco más–_

– ¡Tea! – el grito de la voz del hombre de mis pensamientos, hizo que regresará al mundo real

–Perdón, Atem lo que pasa es que creí que todo lo que fue un sueño– le respondí con sinceridad.

–Te entiendo – me respondió suavemente, con una pequeña risilla por lo bajo – Hoy es viernes, por lo que sé no tienes ni tu ni nadie clases hoy –

–Así es – respondí con una sonrisa – Ayer dijeron que hoy nos daba día libre –

–Yuugi me propuso hacer una reunión en nuestra casa, así que estoy llamando a todos para que sepan que lo que pasó ayer no fue un sueño – dijo mientras lo último lo decía con burla

– ¡Listo! Ya entendí, entonces a que hora sería – pregunte mientras miraba como jugaba con un hilo de la colcha

–A las 6 de la tarde, te parece bien – preguntó mientras oí claramente como alguien decía _"que sí que diga que sí, porque aun no arreglo la casa" _no pude evitar reírme, Yuugi se había vuelto un desordenado y eso era divertido.

–Si más que bien – dije mientras reía, y miraba de nuevo al hilito de la colcha que estaba cada vez se hacía más largo de tanto halarle

–Ok, y no preguntaré porque te reías, creo que sé muy bien – dijo Atem mientras soltaba un suspiro

–Listo entonces Bye – espete mientras esperaba la respuesta de él

–Nos vemos Tea – respondió para luego solo oír como cerraba la llamada. Dejé el celular a un costado de mí…

– ¡Kiaaa~! – cogí la almohada y me tire al suelo abrazándola, parecía una cría, pero Atem, su Atem le había llamado bueno técnicamente a invitarle para esa reunión, pero ¡No importa! Enseguida se me vino la imagen del beso, me tope los labios con las yemas de los dedos, Atem me había besado, pero, después de eso no hablaron, mas bien se quedo dormida en sus brazos, sabía que la dejaron en la puerta de su casa, y solo entro, se sacó la ropa, para finalmente tirarse a su cama a dormir. ¿Por qué me besaste Atem?

En otra casa, a la misma hora….

– ¡Oh vamos! – Se dijo a sí misma una y otra vez – Cómo puede estar pasándome esto a mí – Se golpeó mentalmente por estar hablando con ella misma, frente a un espejo – Bueno, Serenity, acabas de tirar medio armario a fuera, solo porque – miro todo su cuarto hecho un complot – tengo que estar bien vestida para Marick – se le vino la imagen de ese chico de ojos violetas y cabellos rubios claros con tendencia a ser marrones pero sin embargo un color dorado se sumergía en ellos. Si vaya ahora resulta que se volvió poeta para describir el cabello de Marick

Se tiro a la cama rápidamente, dejando su vista pérdida en el techo. Ella había tenido por así decirlo una aventura con el villano de una de las aventuras de sus amigos, aunque tenía que aceptarlo cuando recordó, claro porque le exigió a Marick hacerle recordar ya que él le borro las memoria, tenía que aceptar que ¡diablos! No se arrepentía de nada. El condenado ese besaba como los dioses, dos, le trataba tan demandantemente bien, y tres, el idiota ese le borra la memoria para que no le odie y para protegerme. Que mas faltaba, que mi vida se estrene en lo cines, apuesto que si hago un anime o alguna serie se haría rica, por tanto drama y acción que tuvo y vivió.

– _¡Marick! – gritó a penas le vio en el pasillo, este se giro a verla, parando su paso para esperar a que ella llegue._

–_Necesito saber – me limité a decir, el me miro fijamente, viendo si estaba segura de lo que deseaba –Tuve un momento contigo – le dije acercándome, dejando nuestra distancia a un paso –Y no lo recuerdo – miré un rato el suelo al ver que él esquivo mi mirada por lo dicho antes –Recordé algo en el salón, cuando hiciste esa caricia en mi rostro – Le comente, miraba el suelo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, aunque agradecía eso, ya que un sonrojo se me coló en el rostro –Me vi contigo, abrazados le susurre _

–_Tal vez sea de esta manera– me vi acorralada en ese instante por los brazos de Marick, tomándome la cintura y colocando la barbilla suya sobre mis cabellos, oliendo la fragancia que desprendía estos mismos –Serenity deseas recordar esa "aventura" que tuvimos – Me espeto susurrándome al oído, mordiendo suavemente este, causando un escalofrío en mi cuerpo. Apenas pude responder un débil ¿Si?_

_Marick al oír que afirmaba, se limito a estrecharme entre sus brazos, pero después alzo mi rostro para verle, y observe cada detalle que nunca vi o tal vez no me acuerdo visto. Un joven tan apuesto, de piel canela, y ojos de perlas moradas malicias pero llenas de una sombra de soledad que hostigaba con dañar a aquel que se acerca, escondiéndose de un mundo cruel donde prefiere el odio al amor. Me perdí en esos ojos, y poco a poco fui recordando. _

Así era, ella había chocado accidentalmente con Marick, pero este no le insulto ni nada, más bien se preocupo por el simple hecho de estar más pálida de lo normal, después de todo estaba enferma. Marick le había ayudado, por lo que más adelante tuvo esperanza de que él podría volver a ser bueno, y dejar todo esto en el pasado. Y así fue, normalmente hablaban en el cuarto de este, en la noche. Y poco a poco, se aferraba a él. Hasta que llegó el día en que dejo a Mai en el reino de las sombras, obvio que le reclamo, sin embargo no se alejó. Aunque este le gritará que lo hiciera. Poco a poco un sentimiento iba naciendo, cansada de la situación, por un ataque de histeria para que Marick se callara, y dejará de decir esas tonteras de que se vaya de su vida, ella lo beso. Pasando los días los besos se hicieron normales entre ellos, pero su último beso fue cuando Joey fue enviado al reino de las sombras, lloró a Marick para que dejara ir a su hermano, y él le pidió que le odie, pero ella se negó a hacerlo. Entonces es ahí donde él le da su último beso y le borra la memoria.

Porque simplemente, para que no este carcomiendo mi vida en el odio y el amor por él, lo hizo para protegerme. Quien crearía tremenda historia. Me levante de la cama, para volver al espejo, tome unos jeans y una blusa morada, entraría a la ducha, se bañaría y después se cambiaría, para finalmente bajar a desayunar. Para después ponerse a estudiar, y luego ir a la casa de Yuugi.

Porque todo era tan complicado.

**6: 45 PM**

Las risas y los parloteos se escuchaban ya en la sala de estar de la casa del pequeño tricolor. Todo era sacado de telenovelas, ahí estaban el grandísimo Seto molestando a Joey, mientras que Duke y Tristán apoyaban a Joey en su pelea, a otro costado Marick con Bakura daban chistes de humor negro a sus dos queridos Hikarys, los cuales tapaban los oídos de las chicas en ocasiones. Mientras que las chicas prestaban atención a la conversación de Tea con Rebecca, aunque en ocasiones intervenía Serenity gritando "Ahhh… pervertidos" a Bakura o Marick, en ocasiones Malick y Ryu. En otro lado Mai ayudaba a Atem con las botanas mientras que Yuugi prácticamente hacía todo los caramelos, o sea pasteles y comida chatarra.

_Ding – Dong_

–Yo voy – grito Atem pero se vio ocupado al tener varias fundas de botanas – Baku-chan – dijo en ruego el faraón

Bakura le miro con odio mientras risas se oyeron en el lugar al oír el sobrenombre del rey de los ladrones, refunfuñando camino hacia la puerta, abriendo de un solo golpe. El que este detrás de esa puerta desearía no haber nacido.

Todos esperaron pacientemente para ver quien había llegado, ya que todos los invitados se encontraban ya en la sala, Atem termino de dejar las botanas en la mesa. Regreso a ver al pasillo por donde esperaban ver a Bakura con la persona que recién llego, pero no había nada. Era silencio.

– ¿Bakura? – pregunto alzando la voz, pero no se oía nada. Camino rápido hacia la puerta, tenía una mala sensación respecto a todo esto, sintió que Marick igual caminaba atrás suyo, igual a de estar preocupado. Al llegar al final del pasillo, suspiro al ver a Bakura en la puerta – Bakura, me hiciste tener una mala sensación – le dije molestando. Pero el no respondió. Mire a Marick, el cual enarcaba una ceja al ver que no hay respuesta.

– ¿Baku? – pregunté mientras me acercaba, cuando estuve a un metro de él. Observe como la mirada de Bakura se giraba viéndome, dejándome ver los ojos marrones llenos de asombro, tristeza y un gran porcentaje de soledad. No pude evitar que Bakura cayera al suelo, pero Marick si, sosteniéndole en los brazos. Observe con asombro, como Bakura trataba de sujetarse a la camisa de Marick, y su respiración cada vez era más y más acelerada.

Alce a ver donde estaba la puerta. Encontrándome con una muchacha de cabellos rubios y unos ojos grises, que para nosotros era demasiados conocidos. No pude evitar retroceder un paso y sostenerme de la pared para no caerme – Tu estas muerta hace mas de cien años – le susurré, ella me miro enarcando una ceja.

–Qué dices Atem – me pronunció ella con una sonrisa, dejando que las imágenes de la chica que considerábamos muerta resurgiera en nuestras mentes. Entre abrí los labios para poder hablar, y decir su nombre, pero más lo hice para respirar y tomar bocanadas de aire.

–Kumiko – susurro con voz temblorosa y llena de miedo junto con aire de soledad, el gran ladrón de Egipto había dicho el nombre de la joven que yacía a un metro de ellos. No hubiera sido para nada raro, si ella no fuera nada más que la novia de hace cien millones de años de Bakura, considerada hermana para Marick y Atem.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas finales del capitulo:<em>**

_Diablos! Kumiko yeahh adoro a mi personaje creado por mi para baku.-chan! jajajaj _

_Maluz: ¬¬ se puede saber... COMO DIABLOS HICIESTE ESE BESO!_

_muajajajjaja! si ven! les dije ke iba a ver mas romance... espero ke les haya gustado como Atem/Tea y tambn le Sere/Marick realmente este ultimo desearia ke exisitiera! le amo tanto! ajajjaja_

_Maluz: tu estas chiflada_

_Vuelveme a decir eso y veras! muaajajjajaja ¬¬ creo ke estoi muy hiperactiva!_

_Maluz: Chiflada ^^_

_¬¬U SAYONARA! _

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_Deja un review sino el fanfic se convertira en Yuri! muaajajjajaja XD_

_¬¬U_


	7. Cap 7:Declaracion de amor con Seudonimos

_**Notas del Capitulo:**_

_Jajajaj Hola! Bueno vengo a actualizar_

_Maluz: u.u un record dos semanas han pasado, mejor dicho 1 semana i media u.u_

_Si! ^^ es milagro T^T estoy orgullosa!_

_Maluz:¬¬ agradecme…. Si no te decía que veaas un video llamado Dividen entre Atem/Anzu/Yuugi tu no te inspirabas_

_Siiii T^T ese video es máaaaas que triste!_

_Maluz: u.u ni ke lo digas_

_Por cierto igual agradezco a Hayat que gracias a su fic nuevo es ke! Actualize ese fic me llego al alma!_

_Maluz: And set fire to rain! _

_Siii T^T esa canción es corta venas! Bueno les dejo de tanto dialogo! Espero poder acutalizar ia la otra seman! Realmente hago un adelantio! El siguiente cap ya es alegre jajaj y es como colegial ajajajaj _

_Maluz: ¬¬U_

_Bueno les dejo el fic! Y el cap! Reipito este fic es de mi propiedad pero es dedidacado completamente a mi querida y amada amiga de todos los tiempso que es Danx! Te amo danyy_

_Maluz: Inner! Te xtraño!_

_¬¬# la inner de inner me da miedo!_

_Maluz: ahhh siii no a mi me cae bn, las innes y yamis nos llevamos muy bn_

_Ii ke lo digas! U.u Les dejo el fic! _

_Disclairmer: __Yu gi Oh! no es de mi propiedad ni el anime o los personajes, sino Atem se hubiera quedado con Anzu y Marick con Serenity y tal vez Joey con Seto en estilo yaoi. Aunque agradezo que no lo sea sino capaz Yu gi oh NO SERIA LO QUE ES, si fuera mio claro!_

_Summary: __El regreso que muchos esperaban fue solo el comienzo de varios errores, el amor y el odio se juntan formando una catástrofe, el pasado con el presente se fusionaran pero solo uno ganará y el otro regresará. Podrán sobrevivir a los juegos de la muerte_

_Simobología:_

-Dialogo-

_-Recuerdos-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Declaración de amor con Seudonimos?<em>**

* * *

><p>Al ver como Atem junto a Marick iban a ver que pasaba con Bakura, tuve un mal presentimiento. Era algo en el pecho que se instalaba y no me permitía hablar, sentí mis manos temblar. Tal vez sea el hecho de que cualquier peligro que tenga relación a Atem haga que el trato que le permite estar aquí sea roto e irse nuevamente. ¡Por favor que no pase esto!<p>

– Que raro, nadie más venía ¿verdad? Yuugi – Susurró Serenity, llamando la atención de todos hacia el pequeño que se encontraba mirando por donde fueron sus amigos.

–Si, pero… – Dijo mientras miraba el lugar por donde fueron minutos atrás a abrir la puerta – Siento que algo no anda bien – respondió el pequeño mientras miraba fijamente a sus acompañantes

–Atem – susurré, me levante inmediatamente, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que se vaya. Camine de prisa hacia el pasillo. Pero a penas gire la esquina el golpe de un cuerpo contra la pared me hizo pegar un grito – ¡Atem! –

– ¡Bakura! ¡Tranquilízate! – le dijo Atem mientras le retenía de los hombros por detrás, mientras que Marick se colocaba al frente de el para no permitir que se acerca a una chica que se escondía detrás del moreno. Visualice rápidamente la figura de la chica, sus cabellos rubios, su delgada figura y su pequeña estatura

– ¡Kumiko! –dije alto y claro. Inmediatamente la figura de la pequeña me miro, en seguida vino a mis brazos llorando, la abrase protegiéndola. Mire al trío de mala manera – ¡Qué le hacían a Kumiko! –

– ¡Anzu! – le oí decir a Yuugi, llegó a mi lado junto con Seto. Presentí que Joey con Duke y Tristán se quedaron para proteger en caso de amenaza al resto de chicas – ¿Kumiko? – preguntó viendo a la muchacha

–Yuu-chan – susurro la chica, yendo directo a abrazos de él, Yuugi alzo la vista preguntando claramente lo que pasaba

–No tengo la menor idea – le respondí, señale con la mirada al trio de yamis – Ellos lo…. –mis palabras quedaron incompletas quedándome con ella en la boca. Bakura se aferraba al cuerpo de Atem, como si de eso dependiera su vida, mientras finas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Marick a un costado de él apoyado en la pared viendo directamente a Kumiko sin ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos. Mientras que Atem rodeaba con fuerza a Bakura para brindarle seguridad que según él, ahora no tenía, mirando claramente a Kumiko –saben – completó en un inaudible susurro Anzu.

–Tsk – le oí gruñir por lo bajo al Ceo –Kumiko, vamos – le dijo directamente, viendo como la muchacha se separaba de los brazos de Yuugi y se dirigía a Seto, pero no llego a lado de este. Su mano derecha, justamente en la muñeca comenzó a desprender una luz dorada que rápidamente rodeo el cuerpo de ella, era como si un aura dorada que se permitía ver por primera vez.

–Qué demonios – oí espetar de mala manera Seto, mientras miraba el aura de Kumiko

–Ku-Mi-Ko – susurré con terror al ver la chica girarse y encarar a Bakura. El cual dejo de moverse y miró fijamente a la chica de ojos grises. Entonces de repente igual que antes un aura dorada rodeo el cuerpo de Bakura.

– ¡Ahhh! – el grito que produjo el albino, hizo que sintiera un escalofrío en toda la columna, sentí como Yuugi me halaba y me ponía detrás de él, acorralándome entre la pared y su espalda. Observe como Atem sostenía fuertemente a Bakura el cual comenzaba a moverse de manera frenética, Marick a un costado trataba de evitar que se zafara de Atem.

– ¡Ahhh! – otro grito más se oyó pero este era femenino. Mire rápidamente a Kumiko, la cual comenzaba a agarrarse la cabeza con las manos. Seto la sostuvo al ver que iba a caer al suelo. Ella comenzó removerse entre los brazos de este.

–Kumiko – susurré, viendo como este se hacía daño apretando sus manos – ¡Basta! – grité llevándome mis manos a mi rostro. Era demasiado, era mucho sufrimiento.

– ¡Bakura! – grito Atem, al oí eso no pude mas que retirar las manos que usaba como vendas en mis ojos, los movimientos de Bakura fueron rápidos, se libró de Atem con Marick y corrió hacia Kumiko. Grite inmediatamente para que se detuviera pero. Sus pasos fueron cortados por el faraón de Egipto que se tiro a los pies, cogiendo haciendo que caiga al suelo. Solo observe como Bakura estiraba la mano tratando de alcanzar a Kumiko, pero lo raro fue cuando Kumiko extendió la mano tratando de alcanzar la mano de este.

–N…No mueras – susurró Bakura, mirándole dando una sonrisa. Brindándole como el último aliento de su vida

–Baku – le respondió de la misma manera Kumiko – Adiós –

Un silencio se instalo completamente por unos segundos en el lugar, para luego la luz dorada que rodeaba a los dos seres, se extendió creando una luz cegadora. Cerré con molestia mis ojos. Y al abrirlos. Bakura estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, y Kumiko durmiendo tranquilamente en los brazos de Seto.

Solté el aire que se retuvo en mis pulmones, entonces me quede así quieta. Hasta que reaccione – ¡Bakura, Kumiko! –

Enseguida me permitir desprenderme de la pared, haciendo a un lado a Yuugi el cual aun no salía del trance. Llegue primero a Kumiko, la mire observando como aun las lágrimas no se encontraban secas. Las limpie con un dedo – Kumiko – susurré, entonces mire a Seto, el cual la tenía en sus brazos, el al parecer entendió mi mirada y se levanto llevando a Kumiko junto a él, desapareciendo por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala donde aún estaban todos.

–Bakura – susurró la voz de Marick, me gire para ver a la escena, vi como Atem se arrodillaba y se colocaba junto a Bakura, mientras que Marick ya lo tenía entre sus brazos, tocando al albino para ver si se encontraba bien. Me acerque rápidamente pero más rápido fue Yuugi – Hay que llevarlo a la habitación – dijo Yuugi, mientras Marick asentía, los dos levantaron a Bakura, colocando un brazo tras su nuca, y se fueron por el mismo camino que todos vinimos

–Atem – susurré, me permití verlo unos segundos. Ahí estaba él, aun arrodillado, mirando fijamente al suelo. Entonces el puño de el estampo en el suelo con fuerza, provocando un sonido seco. Me asuste pero no dije nada.

–La chica – me comenzó a relatar, aun con la cabeza baja – Ella al parecer es la rencarnación de… – pero sus palabras fueron cortadas, al notar que no pude hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz. Respiro unos segundos y luego continuo – De, Kumiko, la novia de Bakura – completo, mientras que apretaba más la mano que golpeó el suelo – Ella es Kumiko, no solo fue la novia de Bakura. Sino también fue – pero ya no pudo, finas lágrimas corrieron el rostro del faraón de Egipto. Mi corazón se arrugo al verlo en ese estado. La única vez que estuvo así fue cuando perdió a Yuugi, ahí pudimos visualizar una faceta que nunca fue vista por nosotros. A un Atem desmoronándose –Una hermana para mí y Marick – termino de decir.

Camine lentamente hacia él, no porque deseaba a largar el momento, sino que mis piernas temblaban. La chica con la que Marick y Bakura rescataron, la que hizo sonreír a los dos villanos, la única que fue el amor de Bakura, la primera hermana de Marick, la chica que lleno el corazón de las tres oscuridades. Ella murió una vez, pero el golpe es mayor cuando vuelves a verla. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, tal vez comprenda un poco al trio.

–Tal vez te comprenda – le dije mientras me arrodillaba a su lado – Cuando tu te fuiste – le relate, haciendo que el alce la mirada, le sonreí en respuesta – Quede devastada – le dije, una lagrimas acompaño a esas palabras – Pero, cuando veía como Yuugi iba creciendo, como empezaba a madurar – le mire fijamente – Cada día se parecía mas a ti– el abrió los ojos, pero luego dibujo una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro – Cada vez que le miraba, te recordaba – Le dije, no pude evitar colocar mi mano en su mejilla, y dar una suave caricia – Y sabía que Yuugi alguna día iba a ser como tú, igual en todos los sentidos – le sonreí – Entonces pensé que me iba a enamorar de él – no pude evitar ensanchar más mi sonrisa – Yuugi sabía que verlo dolía, porque te recordaba – le dije francamente, viendo como Atem cerraba los ojos en claro gesto de molestia, al ver que su Hikary sufrió por que yo no podía verlo ya que causaba dolor – Pero, mientras el crecía, descubrí cual era su diferencia – le dije, haciendo que el abra los ojos sorprendido – La razón por la que nunca me enamore de él – le dije claramente, haciendo que el me viera, dejándome perder en sus ojos violetas – Fue porque los ojos tuyos a los de él, son diferentes – le respondí con una sonrisa – Yuugi es la rencarnación tuya, y ahora son tan parecidos – le dije riéndome, haciendo que el me mire con asombro – Pero sus ojos, hacen la diferencia– le dije finalmente. Rodeé mis brazos en su cuello, permitiéndome esconder mi rostro en su cuello.

–Atem –le susurré al oído – Kumiko es la rencarnación de su Kumiko, pero –le dije mientras una sonrisa cruzaba –Son diferentes, iguales en físico tal vez igual en personalidad, pero siempre va a ver algo que les diferencia– Entonces sentí como Atem respondió el abrazo con urgencia –Pueden que ustedes vuelvan a tener la relación que tenían en el pasado, pero acuérdate de esto ella no es su Kumiko –

–Lo sé – me dijo mientras sentí como el respiraba en mi cuello – Pero, si pasa lo mismo que pasó en el pasado. SI vuelvo a crear esos lazos de nuevo... y ella –

– ¡Atem! – le corte de inmediato, me separé de él y le mire de mala manera – Tu te fuiste, y regresaste estas de nuevo uniendo lazos, además de que ahora ya no están los villanos que podrían romper este lazo nuestro – Le dije señalando que él no se iba a ir ¡Jamás! – Además no hay romanos aquí, y es siglo 21, ¡Por Ra! Esta más que obvio que nunca va a morir por eso – le dije. Entonces el me abrazo de nuevo riendo en mi oído, causando un sonrojo en mí.

–Gracias Anzu – me dijo separándose de mí, viéndome con esos ojos violetas llenos de sinceridad – Por cierto, tengo que considerar lo anterior como una declaración – me dijo mientras sonreía

– ¡Atem! – le grite avergonzada sintiendo mi rostro quemar.

–Chicos – dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, me gire a ver, viendo de pie a lado de la pared a Serenity – Vengan rápido – finalizo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba

Atem se levanto de inmediato, y me ayudo a mí igualmente. Entonces nos dirigimos donde nuestros amigos.

Al llegar, un ambiente tenso estaba en la sala. En un sofá estaba sentada Mai con Joey y Duke. Mientras que el sofá del costado estaba Duke con Tristán, y Malick, quien tenía recargado en sus piernas a Ryu quien estaba sentado en el suelo. En una silla del comedor que estaba colocada al lado de Ryu estaba sentado Seto, igualmente de la misma manera pero al costado de un sillón, en otra silla estaba Yuugi. En el sofá que estaba al frente que el de Mai, estaba Marick junto a Serenity, la última me dirigió una mirada dándome a entender que me sentara a su lado. Y así lo hice. Finalmente, miré como Atem dirigía una mirada a un lugar especificó, seguí la mirada encontrándome a Bakura quien estaba arrimado en la pared frente a todos nosotros, se mantenía cruzados los brazos. Entonces observe como Atem cambió de vista y ahora miraba a un punto donde claramente era el centró de atención, estaba en un sillón singular. La chica de ojos grises, Kumiko.

– ¡Bien! Hablen – ordeno Mai, quien miraba seriamente a todos

Un suspiro brotó de los labios de Atem, no había un día en que las cosas no fueran ¿normales? Abrió la boca para decir una oración que dijera todo lo que pasaba.

–La chica de afrente suyo – Dijo Bakura, ganándose la atención de todos – Es la rencarnación de MI novia –

– ¡¿Qué? –dijeron la mayoría.

–Lo que oyen – dijo seriamente Marick, quien inspeccionaba a la chica con la mirada – Pero, ustedes como la conocen –

–Ella estudia Duelo de Monstruos en la universidad, la conocemos porque es una gran fan de Yuugi – dijo Tristán mientras señalaba al tricolor – Pero ella noto la diferencia entre Tu – Se señalo a Yuugi –y tú –dijo señalando a Atem

–Notó la diferencia – susurró Atem – Pero como sabe nuestros nombres – pregunto Atem

–Es fácil –dijo Mai – Cuando se acercó a nosotros, y pregunto que cual era el otro yo que a Yuugi siempre ayuda en los duelos – soltó un suspiro Mai – Tuvimos que contarle toda la verdad –

–Ya entiendo, entonces no fue porque nos recordó – Dijo en voz baja aliviado Marick – Pero – Miro ahora la muchacha quien solo miraba fijamente a Bakura, el cual al parecer se hacía el desentendido de todo y se mantenía cerrado los ojos – Por que tienes ese brazalete– pregunto mientras señalaba su mano derecha de la muchacha –y por qué tu nombre –

Kumiko miro fijamente a Marick sin tenerle miedo – El brazalete es una reliquia familiar que pasa de generación en generación, y mi nombre es por una historia familiar – respondía con voz suave.

–Ok –Dijo Atem mirándola y se acercó – Ahora quiero saber esa historia, y como es que ese brazalete pertenece a tu familia –

–No entiendo porque preguntan eso –Dijo Joey mirando a Atem – Si ella es la rencarnación de la novia de Bakura, es obvio que algo iba a quedar para la familia –

–Sino mal recuerdo, Kumiko fue rescatada de un asalto en su pueblo, y se presumió que su familia murió – Respondió Seto – Además de que yo y ustedes sepan, Bakura nunca fue padre –

Ahora todos entendían y regresaron a ver a Bakura el cual miraba fijamente a Seto, definitivamente estaba deseando volver a ser un villano, para mandar al gran Ceo al reino de las sombras –Yo nunca tuve hijos con Kumiko – respondió fríamente

–Entonces significa que si llegaron a hacer "eso" – espero con voz picara Duke entrecerrando los ojos viendo a Bakura, el cual en seguida tiró lo primero que tuvo a su mano en ese caso fue un oso de peluche que estaba en una vitrina de la casa con un sonrojo en la cara, causando la risa de todos.

–Dime, ¿puedes? – pidió tranquilamente Atem que se había situado al costado de la chica. Esta le miro y le sonrió en respuesta para luego asentir

_Cuando la familia Itō, vivió en Egipto sufrió un asalto en el pueblo que vivía. Los padres escondieron a sus dos hijos en la chimenea, y estos salieron como anzuelo así alejar a los asaltantes del lugar. Pero más no volvieron. La hija mayor de nombre Kumiko protegió a su hermano menor de nombre Hiroshi. Pasando las horas, los asaltantes al ver que ya disponían de todo, decidieron quemar el lugar, y lo hicieron. En la casa donde se refugiaban los dos hermanos, comenzó a quemarse. Kumiko saco a su hermano de la casa y le dijo que corra al pozo donde ellos de pequeños se escondían de alguna travesura. Aunque este se encontraba a fueras de la ciudad, era el mejor lugar seguro. Entonces Hiroshi corrió pensando que su hermana le seguía atrás. Cuando llego y salto al pozo que estaba repleto de agua, esperando que su hermana bajara para adentro, se dio cuenta que ella no estaba. _

_Kumiko había quedado atrapada en el fuego, pero se logro refugiar entre bloques de construcción que sus padres tenían en casa, sin embargo al ocultarse uno de los escombros de la casa cayo sobre ella, y ocasiono un golpe en su cabeza, que después sabría que le borró la memoria. Más tarde, oyó voces de gente afuera, diciendo "Hay alguien" entonces ella respondió "Auxilio". _

_Cuando Hiroshi llego a su pueblo de nuevo, encontró como su hermana era sacada de los escombros y se la llevaban al parecer a un palacio. Decidió seguirlos para ver si su hermana luego se iba. Al llegar, e infiltrarse en el palacio ya que los que rescataron eran del palacio de Egipto, supo que su hermana había perdido la memoria y que solo recordaba su nombre. Triste el hermano pequeño decidido que su hermana debe tener una mejor familia y un nuevo comienzo por lo que le dejo en el castillo._

_Los años pasaron y pasaron, y el hermano pequeño había crecido, pero vivía por las calles cercanas al palacio para tener noticias de su hermana. Supo que su hermana se enamoró y también del peligro que se acechaba a Egipto, el peligro era Roma. Cuando, llego a sus oídos que un asalto se hizo en el castillo. Se infiltró en él para velar por la seguridad de su hermana pero fue tarde esta ya había fallecido._

_El día en que se iba a cremar el cuerpo de Kumiko, en un momento de distracción Hiroshi tomo lo primero que estuvo a su alcance de su hermana, este era un brazalete de oro. Delgado, en su centro estaba un dije de oro, una bella flor que el reconocía Itō, esa era la flor, igual que su apellido. Entonces con ese brazalete él se marcho de Egipto. _

–Es una historia importante de mi familia, por el simple hecho que relata el lazo importante que une a los hermanos, además de que este brazalete señala para nosotros la importancia de un recuerdo preciado y que protegemos toda la vida, como la familia –Termino de relatar Kumiko – Mi nombre se me dio, ya que mi Madre se identificaba con esto, por lo que me dio el nombre de la Hermana Mayor– finalizo Kumiko, viendo fijamente el brazalete

–Ya veo – susurró Bakura – Si eres una descendiente de su familia – dijo colocando una sonrisa de costado y viendo con unos ojos de sinceridad y ternura a Kumiko, la cual se sonrojo al verle con esa mirada –Pero, no contaste la parte importante – dijo de manera arrogante Bakura

– ¡Bakura! – regaño Atem, mientras le miraba de mala manera. Sinceramente todos estábamos con cara de "WTF" y estos estaban tan tranquilos

– ¿Cuál? – pregunto fríamente Kumiko, ella sabía mejor que nadie esa historia.

–La parte en donde dices, que ese brazalete yo le di a Kumiko – dijo con una sonrisa

Silencio….

–Bakura es cursi – soltó Duke de repente, causando risas por todos y otro zape de Ryu, además de un objeto corta punzantes lanzado por el albino.

– ¡Listo! – Dijo Joey – Finalizo la seriedad –

– ¡No! – Grité, causando que todos me mirarán – no explican aún por qué Bakura y Kumiko-chan gritaron y esa aura dorada –

Silencio….

– ¿Aura dorada? – Pregunto Tristán – Anzu recuerdas que ninguno de nosotros estuvo más que el pequeño, –y los yamis, la reina de los hermanos y tu ballestita –

–Es que – dijo dudando de contar como pasó, si ni ella bien recordaba como pasó

–Fue el brazalete – Explico Marick – El brazalete tiene poderes que Bakura introdujo, estos provienen del reino de las sombras – Dijo Marick mirando seriamente a todos – Fue hecho para proteger a Kumiko – Pero luego bajo la cabeza, ocultando la mirada.

–Solo se activa, si es que tiene algún contacto con un oponente que maneje la magia negra o la magia del reino de las sombras, solo con ataques de ese tipo – Respondió bajo pero audible Bakura

Respondiendo nuestra duda que ninguno quiso decir, el por qué no protegió a Kumiko de su muerte, pero Kumiko murió a causa de un ataque de un humano común y corriente.

–Lo que sucedió hace unos instantes – Relato Atem – Es porque el brazalete actuó en el instante en que Bakura topo a Kumiko – dijo mientras miraba a los dos susodichos – Pero la pregunta es que pasó cuando se activó el brazalete –

–Observe la vida de Kumiko –respondió después de un breve silencio Kumiko – Pero fue a partir de los recuerdos de Bakura, sentí todo lo que el sintió, todo lo que vivió con Kumiko – respondió suavemente – Pero, el grito fue por la muerte de Kumiko – Se llevo la mano al pecho – Aun siento el dolor de la daga – dijo con temor – Y el terror de Bakura – mirando a Bakura quien apretaba la mandíbula – Pero igual el horror de Kumiko – soltó un suspiro – Finalmente, sentí su despedida que se pronunciaron en cuestión de segundos mediante sus ojos –

–_N…No mueras – susurró Bakura, mirándole dando una sonrisa. Brindándole como el último aliento de su vida_

–_Baku – le respondió de la misma manera Kumiko – Adiós – _

–Bakura – llamó Kumiko, este le alzo a ver – No, _Kura_– dijo sonriéndole mientras se paraba.

Atem abrió los ojos sorprendidos pero luego una diminuta sonrisa surgió en su rostro, Marick no pudo más que negar con la cabeza mientras dejaba fluir una sonrisa sincera, y Bakura solo tenía los ojos abiertos, para luego cerrarlos. Camino hasta la muchacha que se paro cuando le dijo lo ultimo, y le miro fijamente. Tan parecidas, pero igual diferentes. Y el abrazo sorprendiendo a todos.

–_Miko_– le susurro al oído, solo para que ella oyera, Bakura se limito a decirle eso, haciendo que Kumiko le abrazara.

– ¡Y que vivan los recién casados! – Gritaron Duke con Tristán

–Estos no cambian – Dijo en un susurro Malick a Ryu que miraba negando la cabeza a los dos idiotas que ahora eran seguidos de una asesina Kumiko y un Bakura que sabía que si les atrapaba, ellos vivirían una eternidad en el reino de las sombras

–Ni que lo digas– Dijo Ryu viendo como Seto simplemente suspiraba a su lado Yuugi reía nervioso al tener a Rebeca colgada de su cuello riendo en su oído, aunque claramente se veía que Rebeca le decía algo más al tricolor. Mientras que Atem había le susurraba algo al oído a Anzu causando un sonrojo en la muchacha. A un costado de ellos. Serenity reía de la escena mientras que Marick le miraba, la chica se dio cuenta y le sonrió, este respondió el gesto tomándole de la mano, colocando un bello carmín en sus mejillas a la querida Serenity. En un sofá, Mai negaba con la cabeza, pero se distrajo al ver que Joey se acomodaba en sus piernas, indicando que tenía sueño y que dormiría en ella, haciendo que Mai sonriera.

Finalmente Tristán y Duke se escaparon para las habitaciones de que estaban en el segundo piso, dejando a Bakura con Kumiko en medio de las gradas para subir al segundo piso, Bakura se detuvo a mitad del camino con una Kumiko atrás de ella.

–No vas tras ellos – dijo Kumiko recuperando el aire, mirando como Bakura se giraba encarándola

–Un día tendrán que bajar – Respondió el albino. Miro fijamente a Kumiko, la cual se sonrojo al ver que este no le quitaba la mirada de enzima

– ¡Qué! – Le gruño molesta – Tengo algo apetitoso en la cara –

–Creó que no deberías decirlo – dijo Bakura, mientras rápidamente acollaraba a la chica entre su cuerpo y la pared, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Pero en vez de eso se dirigió al cuello de esta, dándole un pequeño beso en este

–Ku…Kura–Susurró la chica, pero luego se arrepintió – Perdón no debo llamarte así –dijo rápidamente la chica

–Es lo de menos –Respondió Bakura, mientras pasaba los brazos por la cintura de la chica – Después de todo, solo la chica que amo me llamará así –

Esto causo un sonrojo en ella – Entonces, me amas – Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro

–No, pero – dijo al ver la cara de molestia de la rubia – Así se empieza _Miko_, con un simple beso – respondió Bakura

– ¿Beso? –pregunto Kumiko, pero sus labios ya estaban siendo ocupados por los de Bakura.

Arriba desde un punto ciego, haciendo el papel de espías, viendo toda la escena de la pareja, estaba un dueto felicitándose por tan hermosa a saña.

Atem miró como la castaña se sonrojaba, al decir las palabras que hace antes ya causó un sonrojo, además tenía que aceptarlo adoraba que Anzu se sonrojará además si él era la causa – ¡Atem! –Chilló Anzu mientras le golpeaba con un cojín en el hombro – ¡Idiota! –

–Así me amas – le dijo en tono burlón, causando que la chica saltará en sima, botándole al suelo.

–Ya ¡Tranquilos! –dijo Ryu desde el suelo, pero al ver la escena que estaba dando la pareja – Corrijo, váyanse a un Hotel –

En esos instantes todos regresaron a ver, y apoyaron la idea de Ryu. Un hotel era la opción para ellos. Anzu encima de Atem, con una pierna de Anzu separaba las piernas de Atem, apegados completamente, el brazo de Atem en el hombro, mientras que la otra tenía en la cintura. Una de las tiras de la blusa de Anzu estaba caída, y la camisa de Atem estaba roto los dos primeros botones, además de que la mano de Anzu estaba en la mitad del pecho, ¡ah! Y faltaba, los dos estaban con sus labios unidos, y sus ojos completamente abiertos.

Entonces risas se oyeron en el lugar, vaya día para tener a Anzu en sima de él de esa manera. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no me desagrada en lo absoluto, igual me encanta. ¡Esperen! Significa que ¿Me gusta Anzu?

– _¡Bakura!_ _–Gritó una rubia, mientras le atrapaba albino y reía – ¡Por fin te atrapo! –_

–_Esta bien – dijo Bakura mientras sostenía a la chica que estaba a punto de caerse por tanta correteada – Realmente tengo que aceptarlo corres rápido–_

– _¡Oye! – Le criticó la rubia – Por cierto, quiero ponerte un seudónimo – _

– _¿Seudónimo? ¿Baku? – pregunto Bakura, mientras enarcaba una ceja_

–_Si pero, no quiero Baku, por ese te llaman Atem y Marick – dijo mientras hacía un Mohín – Quiero uno para mi solita –_

_Una sonrisa de costado picará se extendió por el rostro de Bakura, al ver esto Kumiko no pudo más que retroceder, hasta toparse con un árbol, quedando atrapada entre el cuerpo de Bakura y el tronco – ¿Ba…Bakura? –pregunto con un tartamudeó_

–_Para ti solita – dijo mientras le sonreía y se acercaba más, dejando sus rostros a unos centímetros – Kumiko, yo ya soy tuyo –_

_Un sonrojo cruzo por todo el rostro, la pobre rubia rogaba a Ra que hiciera que al Tierra le tragara – E… Eso no tiene que ver con el seudónimo –_

_Bakura sonrió más ampliamente, quito el rostro de la rubia y se acercó a su cuello, dejando pasar su nariz, sumergiéndose de su aroma de aquella mujer que ya hace meses le traía loco. Entonces dejo un suave y delicado fresco beso en este._

_Sintió como Kumiko en un suspiro trato de decir el famoso "Ba" pero no se le permitió, ya que dio otro beso pero estaba siguió con otro y otro por lo que la chica no pudo más que completar el nombre –Kura– suspiro la chica_

_Él se detuvo y alzo a ver a al chica – Ahí esta tu seudónimo – Dijo con una sonrisa el albino mirando a Kumiko quien estaba demasiado sonrojada y sin aire, para decir algo en contra – Entonces tu serás Miko, por lo visto decidiste quitarle la primera sílaba, así Kumiko, solo yo puedo llamarte Miko –_

_Ella asintió aun desorientada, por toda la situación vivida en segundos. Bakura al parecer se dio cuenta de esto y tomo la mano de la chica entrelazando sus dedos y le miro fijamente – El que yo soy tuya, Miko – sonrió al ver la chica sonrojarse – Es porque tu me gustas – dijo simplemente Bakura. _

_Kumiko quien ahora estabas más que muda, tuvo que golpearse varias veces mentalmente para soltar la respuesta anhelada para Bakura – y tu a mi, Kura – Dijo soltando esto con una sonrisa. Los dos se miraron, y se permitieron dar su primer beso. _

–_Ahora el Miko y el Kura, es importante – Dijo Atem quien salía de los arbustos, aunque claro siendo arrastrado por Marick_

–_Si pero acuérdate solo ellos pueden llamarse así –respondió Marick, mientras miraba al Faraón – ¿Cómo es que te estoy arrastrando? – Deteniéndose_

–_Dijiste que no debíamos espiar, y me halaste mientras yo nunca llegue a pararme – Respondió desde el suelo Atem de mala manera_

– _¡Ah!– dijo Marick y de repente soltó a Atem quien cayó directamente al suelo y siguió caminando como si no le importara_

– _¡Maldito seas Marick! – dijo Atem mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia donde Marick. Pero paro en seco, y se acordó de algo. Miro el collar que tenía en su cuello. Anzu fue la única de todo el grupo que después de saber su nombre le trato por este ¡Vaya! Entonces tal vez le importe algo a Anzu. Entonces regreso la vista hacia donde aun estaban la pareja de sus amigos. Que importante es un seudónimo, para ellos es Miko y Kura, y para mí es mi propio nombre ¡Vaya quien lo diría!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales del capitulo:<strong>_

_Kia! Adoro el final!_

_Maluz: me gusta por ke es un recuerdo que explica lo de Miko y Kura_

_Realmente se me ocurrio el Kura, y el Miko xq dije debe a ver algo que simbolice a ellos dos ¡! Ademas que es hermos El baku o Kura, em enkanta jajajaaja_

_Maluz: ¬¬ _

_Igual ia saben Kumiko no es mala, aun…._

_Maluz: Eso es SPOILER!_

_Ups! Gomen u.u bueno! Espero sus reviews!_

_Maluz: x cierto Atem es un pervertido! _

_Ayyyy Xp verán que todo es por la caída! Jajaja y como ven ya se ve que Atem se da cuenta que le gusta su querdia Anzu jajaja_

_Maluz: Yeah! _

_Anne y Maluz: Sayonara! _

**_¿REVIEWS?_**

_Deja un review sino Atem quedará de pareja con seto al estilo Yaoi (Mente de Anne y Maluz: yaoi! *w*)_

_¬¬U_


	8. Cap 8: Solo un beso

_**Notas del Capitulo:**_

_Perdon perodn perdon! _

_La tardanza fue demasiado, pero no sabía como continuar!_

_Maluz: A mi abuela con ese cuento ¬¬_

_Tu callate ¬¬# pero vamos!n aun me kieren! AKi la conti! Ahora si veran que les fasina este cap! Muxos me han de kerer matar otros no asi ke asu decision!_

_A todos los ke leen o dejan reviews o asi no dejen grax! xq x ustedes escribo y sigo escribiendo grax_

_Maluz: T.T eso te salio de corazon_

_Lose *w* No falta decir que este fic es de mi propiedad pero se hizo en honor a mi querida amiga Danx! Danx te amo!_

_Tambn kiero agradecer infitamente a Karla Aguilar que sus respuestas me han hexo ponerme a escribir_

_Ahora si al fic!_

_Maluz: *w* Atem!_

_¬¬ NO CAMBIAS!_

**Disclairmer: **_Yu gi Oh! no es de mi propiedad ni el anime o los personajes, sino Atem se hubiera quedado con Anzu y Marick con Serenity y tal vez Joey con Seto en estilo yaoi. Aunque agradezo que no lo sea sino capaz Yu gi oh NO SERIA LO QUE ES, si fuera mio claro!_

**Summary: **_El regreso que muchos esperaban fue solo el comienzo de varios errores, el amor y el odio se juntan formando una catástrofe, el pasado con el presente se fusionaran pero solo uno ganará y el otro regresará. Podrán sobrevivir a los juegos de la muerte_

**Simobología:**

**-**Dialogo**-**

**-**_Recuerdos_**-**

* * *

><p><strong>Solo un beso<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh vamos, no era tan difícil después de todo, solo tenía que limitarse a entrar en esa aula con personas desconocidas, demostrar todo lo que sabe de los juegos de monstruos. Simplemente tenia que emitir que era un faraón de Egipto que viene de la época pasada, acompañada por dos ex – villanos que quisieron conquistar el mundo sin que ellos lo sepan. Agregando que vivió dentro de un rompecabezas del milenio por años de años, y salvo muchas veces al mundo. Si demasiado sencillo, solo tiene que decir "Soy Atem, mucho gusto".<p>

Pero entonces porque sigue parado frente a la puerta de entrada de su aula, con sus dos amigos villanos atrás suyo, sintiendo claramente como le quemaban la espalda con la vista. Oh vamos, puedes salvar al mundo pero no puedes entrar a un aula para empezar tu vida universitaria.

Oh si, después de todo es un nuevo mundo, y nosotros los antepasados tienen que instruirse pues...

–Te mueves, faraón de pacotilla – chillo en mi oreja el albino. Le gruñí en respuesta. Suspiré no tiene que ser tan difícil.

Toc-Toc-Toc

Tres toques con eso basto, para sentir como un silencio se producía en el aula, para seguirle unos pasos que se acercaban a mi llamado. Finalmente observe como la puerta se abría dejando ver a…

– ¿Pegasus? – solté en un susurro sin esconder mi sorpresa. La sonrisa en su rostro me confirmo lo que ya antes sabía.

–Pegasus-seinse de ahora en adelante, Yami – me contesto en respuesta con su típica sonrisa de costado, a lo que simplemente correspondí con otra. Al contrario de mis otros dos acompañantes que simplemente ignoraron el hecho de la sonrisa, pasando de largo al hecho de mi cambio de nombre. Tiempos que no me llamaban Yami.

– ¿Yami? – pregunto Marick de mala manera, incluyéndole ese toque burlón que siempre empleaba para burlarse generalmente de mí, se mantuvo apoyado en el costado de la puerta, mirando fijamente al que sería su seinse

–No se puede saber su nombre, simplemente durante clases llámenlo Yami – Contesto, mientras abría completamente la puerta para dar paso a los tres jóvenes estudiantes – Estudiantes, tengo la suerte de poder presentarles a los tres mejores duelistas que hay a nivel mundial, que alcanzan el nivel de Seto Kaiba y del rey de los juegos Yuugi Muto – Soltó mientras los murmullos comenzaron a correr por todo el salón, hizo una seña para que pasen, a lo que obedecieron. Al entrar los suspiros y exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, las chicas simplemente babeaban a tal espectáculo de los tres yamis – Les presento, a los grandes duelistas que llegaron a las semis- finales de Ciudad Batallas – Señalándoles con una sonrisa, si supieran que esos tres jóvenes eran como la mismísima realeza en los juegos de monstruos. Dio una mirada al trío dando a entender que debían presentarse.

–Mi nombre es Atem, pero por favor díganme Yami – con una sonrisa de costado, sus ojos violetas brillando, la figura del faraón resaltaba entre todos, su porte serio, más el toque desmandadamente sexy, además del aire cool que tenía, hacían que las chicas del salón comenzaron a coquetear indecentemente al pobre faraón de Egipto.

–Soy Marick – Soltó suavemente el de piel canela, dejando entreabrir los ojos, permitiendo ver sus ojos violetas oscuros que se resaltaban con sus ojos perfectamente delineados color negro. Al instante se nota la seriedad, y ese toque maligno atrayente que hipnotizaba y provocaba a cualquiera. Como el mismísimo fuego te tienta a quemarte, un amor erróneo. Aunque eso no importo por lo visto, al ver a ya varias chicas masoquistas trazar un plan para tener al moreno para cada una.

–Simplemente Bakura – respondió con simpleza el albino mientras se cruzaba de brazos, cerrando sus ojos, dejando su pose cool que dijera todo. Su piel nívea, resaltando los músculos de sus brazos al cruzarlos, y su cabello albino largo, hizo más que una se hipnotizara de su silueta.

–Tomen asientos, hay tres libres justamente en la penúltima fila – Respondió con una sonrisa Pegasus, a lo que el trío respondió dirigiéndose a sus asientos. Esperaron a que los tres estudiantes tomen asiento seguidos de la mirada de chicos y chicas fijas en cualquier movimiento de ellos. Finalmente ellos tomaron asiento, al ver esto Pegasus tomo la palabra de nuevo – Listo, ahora por favor, habrá en la página 47, se explicara que es un campo de batalla, y cuales son los monstruos pertenecientes a estos…– comenzó a explicar, por lo que toda la atención se fue hacia el seinse.

Literalmente los tres chicos suspiraron al verse retirado toda la atención de ellos. Bakura se acomodó en el respaldo del asiento, dejando caer su cabeza para atrás. Mientras que Marick simplemente apoyaba su cabeza en una mano mientras se recostaba en el asiento. Atem, simplemente soltó otro suspiro, realmente iba a ser bien largo este día.

Toc-Toc-Toc

– ¿Quién será? – se oyó firmemente la pregunta del pelilargo seinse. Al ver que Pegasus se dirigía hacia la puerta inmediatamente muchas chicas regresaron a ver al trío. Lo que hizo que Atem recapacitará acerca de que no iba a ser un largo día, sino un siglo de día. Agradezcámosle a Ra si sale vivo después de la primera hora.

–Kumi-chan otra vez tarde – se oyó el claro diálogo que mantenía a fuera Pegasus. Bakura simplemente alzo a ver a la puerta, solo conocía una Kumiko, y sabía muy bien que esa Kumiko asistía a su facultad, así que veamos. Marick, puso más atención en la conversación, mientras que Atem simplemente miraba directamente a la puerta, para ver si así visualizaba a la chica.

–Perdón, Pegasus-seinse, pero no volverá a pasar – La voz dulce y melodiosa se oyó baja pero clara, al menos para el trío de yamis, que estaban atentos a la conversación. Marick sonrió de costado al ver que Pegasus suspiraba y dejaba entrar a la muchacha. Atem no pudo más que reír en sus adentros, al ver a la chica de ojos grises mirarles con sorpresa desde la puerta, y finalmente Bakura no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a Kumiko, permitiendo que un sonrojo se cruce en el rostro de la grisácea.

–Ve a sentarte, Kumiko – soltó Pegasus, a lo que la chica emitió un "hai" dirigiéndose a su asiento, que por mera casualidad estaba delante que el de Bakura. Después de unos segundos, las miradas volvieron a Pegasus el cual ya había retomado la clase. Kumiko al ver que ya el seinse estaba dando clase, se dio media vuelta para encarar al trío de yamis que conoció hace unos dos días.

–Así que Kumi será nuestra compañera – soltó Marick, mientras se recostaba nuevamente en el pupitre – Será interesante –

–Kumiko, me alegra verte de nuevo – dijo Atem, con una sonrisa de costado – Aunque esperaba verte más tarde, pero igual me alegro –

–A mi también me da gusto verte Atem – sonrió la chica en respuesta – Pero, si me sorprende, no creí que si iban a tomar clases–

–Era eso, o limpiar la casa – soltó Bakura con tono burlón, ganándose la atención de la chica, quien se sonrojo nuevamente al ver a Bakura, el cual simplemente sonrió ante esto –Así que decidí venir – suspiró para recostarse en el pupitre, acomodando su cabeza en sus brazos de modo en que pudiera dormir

–Qué haces – soltó Kumiko mientras miraba claramente todos los movimientos del albino

–Simple, dormir – respondió alzando la cabeza y mirándole, acerco su rostro y rozo sus labios ante la expectante mirada de Atem y Marick, los cuales negaron con la cabeza. Definitivamente Bakura no cambia, pensaron los dos al ver al albino volver a acomodarse para dormir como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que Kumiko superaba el color rojo de los semáforos, y se giraba bruscamente a coger algo de la mochila que era su cuaderno para poner atención a la clase y no tener distracciones o confusiones con cierto albino.

–Creó que no va a ser tan largo – Susurró Atem, al ver toda la escena

–No lo creo – respondió Marick mientras se acomodaba de la misma manera que Bakura para dormir – Despiértame en el cambio de hora – finalizo el moreno cerrando los ojos.

Atem simplemente negó con la cabeza, y trato de poner atención a la clase de Pegasus. Dos minutos pasaron ¡Ya sé todo esto! Creo que lo mejor será dormir igual que los otros dos idiotas…

En el receso…

–Tres horas, que bonito que es dormir – dijo el albino mientras se cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza – Si van a hacer así todas las clases ¡Amo la universidad! –

–Bakura, tu nunca amas a ninguna cosa, ser o animal – Soltó Atem que caminaba a su costado – Claro a expresión de Kumi – mirando a la aludida que estaba su costado

– ¡Yo! – chillo con su voz mientras paraba abruptamente, ganándose la mirada de varias personas que pasaba a su alrededor. Hizo como si eso no pasaba y retomo su caminata –Atem te equivocas, Bakura y yo no tenemos nada de nada –

–Entonces darse besos es un saludo – Contesto en tono burlón Marick – Si es así, dame un beso a mí –

– ¡Ni te atrevas! – Dijo Bakura, quien simplemente miró de mala manera a Marick – Kumiko no tiene tan feos gustos, como para meterse con un cuidador de tumbas barato–

–Barato pero no gratis Bakura – contrataco el moreno, ocasionando risas al ver la cara fría de Bakura.

– ¡Atem! – gritó una muchacha en el pasillo. El aludido regreso la vista, encontrándose con una castaña que corría hacía ellos.

–Anzu – dijo claramente al ver la muchacha agitar su mano, dejando vislumbrar su sonrisa y permitiendo ver el brillo de sus ojos. Sintió un golpeteo en su pecho, su cuerpo se coloco tenso, y se sintió sin habla. Era como si su cuerpo se desconectara de su mente, y solo oyera claramente el golpeteo de su corazón sincronizándose con el toqueteo de las botas de Anzu.

–Atem – dijo la muchacha mientras terminaba de llegar en modo de saludo – Chicos – mirando al resto.

–Claro, ahora solo Atem tiene nombre – murmuro fastidiado Bakura

– ¿Eh? – señalo descolocada la castaña al ver la mala cara que el albino le coloco

–Despreocúpate, esta enojado porque Marick pidió un beso a Kumiko – respondió rápidamente Atem mirando a los acusados

– ¿beso? Espera de que me perdí en tres horas de clases suyas – dijo la castaña mientras miraba a la rubia negar todo con palabras entrecortadas y su rostro rojo de la vergüenza

–No preguntes – Susurro Marick para él como en respuesta para Anzu – Tienes la suerte de no estar en nuestra, como se dice "Facultad" – comentó finalizando mientras caminaba, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, alejándose del grupo. Dejando a una Anzu toda descolocada y a un Atem pensando en a dónde se ira Marick.

–Bueno, olvida todo lo que se a dicho – dijo Atem mientras regresaba la atención a la castaña – Dime y ¿el resto? –

–Ah. ¡Claro! – Respondió con una sonrisa – Mai prácticamente haló a Joey fuera de la cafetería quien sabe a donde, Serenity dijo que iba a estar por un lugar verde del campus para pensar – Lo ultimo dijo claramente dudando – Creó que algo esconde, pero bueno. Yuugi se fue con Rebeca porque según él le debe una cita – finalizo lo último sonriendo – Además de que Seto con Duke tenía que hacer unos negocios así que fueron a la azotea pero Tristán dijo que les iba acompañar, aunque eso de acompañar tiene otras razones – Mientras recordaba como el peli castaño casi mataba con la mirada al Ceo de solo pensar que Duke estarían a solas con él y negociando– ¡Ah! Ryu y Malick en cambio ya sabes están por ahí – Finalizo mientras guiñaba el ojo a un Atem que procesaba toda la información.

–Siempre sabes donde están todos – Preguntó Bakura anonado de que una chica sepa lo que hace todo el grupo de amigos

–Como es eso de Tristán esta "acompañando" a Duke en sus negocios con Seto – Pregunto la rubia, mientras miraba inquiridoramente a Anzu

–Además como es que Ryu y Malick están por ahí – Re-atacó Atem, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Anzu se hecho a reír nerviosamente –Uno sí, dos también si y tres no lo sabías – Dijo mirando a cada uno con una mirada que no desearía nadie saber como es que ella sabe todo de todos.

–Mejor dicho, no deseo saber respuestas – Intervino Bakura – Que me lo diga mi Hikary primero, segundo, imposible que Kaiba este por ese bando y tercero, Kumiko vámonos – cogió la mano de la chica y literalmente la halo hacia él para irse juntos – Además, por lo que sé, deberían igual hablar para aclarar muchas cosas – Finalizo Bakura mirándole a los dos, que claramente lo último era para ellos, dejando a una Anzu con las palabras en la boca y un Atem pensando en como matar próximamente a su difunto amigo.

– ¿Qué haces? Dejando solo a Atem con Anzu – dijo la rubia mientras se soltaba del agarre de Bakura –Y no me trates así, puedo caminar por mi misma ¿sabes? –

–Vamos Miko no te me enojes – respondió el albino con una de sus sonrisas torcidas – Además esos dos deben hablar, igual que nosotros respecto a nuestro besos –

–Uno, no me llames Miko, dos de que hay que hablar y tres por favor no quiero que ¡Tú! Me vuelvas a besar – La seriedad en las palabras dichas por la rubia dejaron de lado la burla en el rostro de Bakura.

–Eso no dijiste el día en que te bese – re-atacó el albino. Camino unos pasos, haciendo la chica retroceder, hasta acorarla en uno de las paredes de la universidad – Dime que no te gusto Kumiko –

–No te dije porque simplemente te cacheteé – Respondió mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin temor alguno – y no –

–En serio – respondió con simpleza el ex – ladrón de Egipto – Quiero que mires a tu alrededor –

A tal propuesta Kumiko miro a su alrededor, notando que no había estudiantes alguno por esa zona. Lo sabía muy bien, la hora del almuerzo nadie se lo pierde, además de como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que corrieron hasta el otro lado de la facultad de monstruos donde normalmente se guardaba las cartas o discos de duelos en mal estado, los estudiantes no eran concurridos por esa zona.

–Cuál es el problema – pregunto sin entender del todo lo que querría decir Bakura –El que no haya nadie, no signifique que no me pueda resistir a ti Ba-ku-ra –

–Eso…– Susurró en respuesta el albino mientras alzaba su mano para rozar la mejilla de la grisease que tenía al frente – Lo sé – Bajo la mano y se separo de ella.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto la rubia, realmente esperaba que Bakura siguiera con sus parloteos de eso y aquello, no que se rindiera tan fácilmente

–Eres diferente Kumiko, a la Miko que yo conocía – respondió Bakura mirando fijamente un pasillo – y eso me alegra, porque tenerte rencarnada a otra Kumiko igual seria aburrido – le miro con burla a lo que Kumiko simplemente hizo fruncir el ceño

–Eres despreciable – entre dientes le hizo saber su rabia que tenía

–Lo sé, pero – suspiro y la miro – No puedo enamorarme de ti– la franqueza en los ojos de Bakura hizo la rubia temblar por dentro – Si ahora me resultas endemoniadamente atrayente – Dando unos pasos a ella, volviendo a acercarse y ella tembló ante esta faceta nueva del albino – Cuando te conozca por completo, será tarde – Susurro dejando a un paso de distancia libre a Kumiko de irse si deseaba o quedarse para oír lo ultimo

–Tarde de qué – pregunto en un susurró audible. Lo ojos de la chica temblaban de emoción, exaltación, temor, miedo e incluso muchas más cosas. Sus manos se aferraban con la vida a su maleta que estaba en la espalada, las sentía temblar pero ver a Bakura con sus ojos chocolates mirarle con tanta honestidad y tantas cosas encontradas en par de pupilas, la hizo sentir extraña y querría saber, ¡no! Mejor dicho sabía que cuando Bakura terminara de hablar, sabría que era ese extraño en ella.

–Porque me habré enamorado de ti – finalizo mirándole fijamente, viendo esos ojos abrirse por la sorpresa. Vio sus labios temblar, siento claramente el escalofrío que le recorrió al ver que su cuerpo caía resbalándose por la pared para terminar sentada. Ella se había dado cuenta ahora de la gravedad de las cosas. La dejo ahí, para simplemente dar media vuelta e irse. Ella lo sabía y él también lo sabía, ahora ella conocía su debilidad, su propia maldición.

–Miedo a amarme – susurro débilmente para alzar la vista, y encontrarse que estaba sola completamente sola, sentada en medio del pasillo – Tanto amaste a ella que tienes miedo a amar de nuevo – susurro al viento mientras finas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Ahora ella sabía lo que era ese extraño/a en ella, un sentimiento que se hizo inmediato. Le gustaba Bakura, en cuestión de días él sería su perdición.

En el patio de Basquetbol entre la facultad de medicina e ingenierías…

–Qué pasa Mai – pregunto por octava vez el rubio, mirando exasperado al ver la chica solo enarcaba una ceja – ¡Por Ra! Mai me sacas de mi mesa de comida solo para tenerme aquí al frente y no decirme nada –

Silencio, es lo que se produjo en el lugar. Los estudiantes de las facultades donde se encontraban estaban en clases, por lo que tranquilamente podían hablar entre ellos sin complicaciones. Pero el problema radica en que solo había gestos mudos de parte de la ojivioleta y el rubio se exasperaba ante esto.

–Qué tenemos – Pregunto la chica mirándole fijamente a los ojos – Qué somos tu y yo –

–Cómo que qué somos – pregunto Joey confundido

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Amigos? ¿Vacile permanente? ¿Amantes? ¿Enamorados? ¡Qué diantres somos Joey! – la voz de Mai se alzó mediante las palabras de su boca salían – Me besas cuando se te da la regalada gana, me abrazar cuando hay una fiesta, hemos tenido uno que otro encuentro algo subido de tono, pero nada más – mediante cada palabra, Mai se desesperaba y se notaba claramente en su voz –Simplemente dime ¡Que mierda somos! –

–No me gustas – hablo la voz del rubio, dejándose oír firme y clara. Los ojos de Mai se agrandaron con sorpresa – No me agradas, eres sexy e inteligente. Todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Pero, a mí no me gustas – finalizo mirándole a los ojos viendo como la rubia negaba con la mirada y la cabeza lo dicho.

–Entonces – dijo bajando la cabeza, dejando sus cabellos cubrir su mirada – Fue un juego –

–No – le respondió Joey, a lo que la rubia no subió la mirada pero su cuerpo se tenso – Mai, tú y yo jamás debemos estar juntos – Mai alzo la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de seriedad de Joey – Una modelo con un intento de empresario además duelista, y que le gusta las peleas ¡Vamos Mai! Te mereces algo mejor –

–Pero, ¡así me gustas! – Joey, quedó impactado al ver una lágrima correr sobre la mejilla de la rubia, ver como se ponía la mano en su pecho y agarraba con fuerza su blusa. Y su voz demándate se oyó clara y precisa.

–No Mai, mereces tener algo mejor – Dijo claramente, se acercó lentamente a la rubia – Te quiero Mai, no me gustas porque eso ya no es suficiente para decir lo que siento – la rubia dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran con libertad –Pero, vas a ser famosa, una artista y si estas conmigo te perjudicarás – Joey, la miro y camino por el costado de ella.

–Por qué no tu y otro sí, tan poco te crees – Le dijo Mai sin regresar a verlo. Joey paro su caminata, entonces dejo caer, no era una o dos sino varias lágrimas. Pero dejo oír su voz clara sin quebrarse

–Simplemente recuerda lo que pasó hace dos semanas Mai en ese bar, y ahora por favor lee el periódico de la universidad – le respondió claramente – Solo no olvides que te quiero – y salió corriendo.

Corrió por los pasillos, subió escaleras como nunca antes había subido y cuando quiso detenerse noto que en un momento antes ya se había detenido pero ahora solo sacaba una hoja del diario universitario y leía el encabezado.

_**¿Estas son las modelos que representarán al país?**_

"_La modelo de la universidad Domino Citys, Mai Valentine, ha estado constantemente saliendo con un chico de la misma universidad_

_Eso no lo es raro mis Señores, sino que últimamente ha dejado de lado su carrera por este chico..."_

"_Recordamos que la Sta. Valentine es una de las mejores modelos de esta universidad _

_Y su desempeño siempre la ha hecho notar…"_

"_Pero el que deje sus concursos y todo para irse de "farra" con su nuevo novio no es justo para la universidad…"_

"_Mai Valentine fue encontrada besándose con el empresario Joey Wheeler"_

"_Hasta una modelo debe tener reputación, debe cuidarse…"_

"_Duelo de monstruos en vez de modelaje ¿Cuándo se vio esto?..."_

"_Muchos maestros y estudiantes dicen que es influencia de Joey Wheeler en Mai…"_

¿Por qué tuvo que aparentar ser otra persona en la universidad? Miro el periódico, viendo las lágrimas caer en el papel del diario universitario. ¡Por qué mierda se presento como una Mai impostora! Ella no era así, ella cambio en la universidad todo por encajar en su facultad, mintió sobre ella y sobre todo. Y ahora perdió a Joey por culpa de su hipocresía, pero sobre todo se perdió a ella misma. Dónde quedo aquella chica de duelo de monstruos y que no tenía miedo a nada, si hasta estuvo en los duelos de sombras, casi muere y casi pierde su alma, pero aquí estaba fingiendo ser otra persona. Dónde estaba el valor que Joey le dio, donde quedó las enseñanzas de Atem, donde estaba ella.

– ¡No más! Sere yo misma otra vez – Finalizo mientras arrugaba el papel que tenían en la mano y lo tiraba al suelo – Empezando, cambiándome a donde pertenezco – Miró el edificio de duelo de monstruos, la facultad que ella tendría que haber escogido desde un principio.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a hacerse presente en cuestión de minutos…

– ¡Oh vamos! Va a llover – susurro Serenity quien se encontraba acostada boca arriba, cerrada los ojos – Justo cuando estaba llegado a la solución –

–Entonces no estabas durmiendo – dijo una voz ronca a su costado

Su corazón dio un vuelco al saber de quien y donde era proveniente esa voz. Abriendo los ojos y girando su cabeza al lado izquierdo estaba ahí perfectamente acostado contra un árbol, a un metro de donde estaba ella, cruzado de brazos y sin mirarle puesto que estaba con los ojos cerrados, estaba Marick. ¡Oh si! Lo que le faltaba, la razón de sus problemas ha estado un buen tiempo ahí y ella sin notarlo.

–Pues, no – le respondí cortamente, realmente hablar con él no deseaba. Estaba tan confundida, que no deseaba saber aun nada de él.

–Te hice algo para que me trataras mal – me lo dice claramente, noto algo de curiosidad en su voz pero algo mas como de inconformidad en mi respuesta.

– ¡No! Solo el haberme borrado todos mis recuerdos que tuve contigo – le dije mientras giraba a verlo – Además esta el hecho de que aun no sé ni como tratarte luego de eso –

EL abrió los ojos, dejándome ver sus ojos violetas oscuros, completamente diferentes a los del faraón. Tenía en ellos impregnado todo el sufrimiento de su vida y plagada de odio y soledad, pero aun en ellos se veía lo que era esperanza, porque él ya no era así. Eso era lo que le hacía diferente ahora –No lo pienses ¡Hazlo! – su voz hizo que me de un escalofrío, cuando vi que se paro no pude que quedarme más que estática, él simplemente cogió campantemente y se sentó a mi lado –Hazlo Serenity, di lo que tengas que decir ¡No te calles! –

– ¡No me callo! ¡Qué quieres que te diga! – le dije subiendo un poco el tono de mi voz – Que tu fuiste mi primer beso – no pude evitar decirle eso en un susurro, le mire a los ojos con cariño –Que fuiste mi primer amor – simplemente quite la vista de sus ojos al ver como él abría sorprendido estos – también fuiste el primero que rompió conmigo – le regrese a ver viendo este como cerraba los ojos frunciendo el ceño – Fuiste todo en esa época Marick ¡Ahora dime como quieres que te trate! –

–Aun lo soy – dijo viéndome, callando mis palabras –Aun soy el primero para ti –

–Yo… – no pude decir nada. Le miraba, veía esos ojos que fueron salvados, tenía frente a él a Marick su primer amor, pero ni ella sabía si lo que ella misma sentía aun era lo mismo – No sé – respondí con franqueza

–Yo tampoco sé si tu sigues siendo la primera Serenity – me dijo en un susurro, dirigiendo su vista al frente –Pero, antes lo fuiste, eso quiero que lo sepas –

Me quede helada frente a sus palabras, observe los movimientos de Marick, hacía el ademán de irse y yo no podía permitírselo ¡No podía! Tome su camisa y lo hale para que regresara a verme, y lo hizo. Nuestros ojos tomaron contacto y yo solo pude temblar ante sus emociones. Marick, eso era lo que pasaba por mi mente, el sonrojo lo sentí arder en mis mejillas, mi cuerpo tembló al sentir su mano tocar suavemente mi mejilla. Sentir como tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y lo sostenía entre sus dedos. ¡Aun era muy pronto para que me gustara Marick! Pero, ahí estaba pasando.

En cuestión de segundos sentí como Marick tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, acerco a sus labios uniéndolos a los míos en el más simple de los castos besos. Y se separó para mirarme, dejando nuestras frentes unidas, mantuve la vista con los ojos entrecerrados, y yo tome la iniciativa y rosé sus labios. Lo vi sonreír de costado y solo pudo desaparecer cuando unió sus labios con los míos nuevamente en suave casto beso.

–Solo eso – me susurro mientras se separaba de mí

–Solo eso – le respondí de igual manera – Solo un beso por ahora –

Un beso por ahora era suficiente respuesta mis delirios, me gustaba Marick, pero él sabía y yo también que era muy pronto todo esto. Hay que esperar para ver si vuelve a funcionar, pero con un beso soy feliz.

Las finas gotas de lluvia ya se deslizaban por varios momentos en la ventana. Y al parecer un trío de chicos estaban algo absorto en su trabajo que no se daba cuenta de que ya había llovido…

– ¡Diablos! – susurro por quinceava vez un castaño de mirada del mismo color, viendo a su amigo Duke firmando papeles junto con el Ceo favorito de su historia. Nótese el sarcasmo por favor.

–Tristán ya te he dicho que si quieres…– comenzó a relatar Duke sin alzar a verlo, cosa que molestaba al castaño de sobre manera

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero no me voy a ir Duke ¿Ok? – dijo Tristán mientras volvía girar en su silla de ruedas.

–Si no les conociera a ustedes dos, creerían que son pareja – dijo tranquilamente el de ojos azules, ganándose un ruido en la sala que estaban, puesto que Tristán se cayo de la sorpresa de la silla y Duke simplemente alzo a ver – Aunque comienzo a creerlo – Finalizo Seto mientras reía en sus adentros. ¡Por Ra! Estos estaban como el idiota del faraón con la castaña que era bailarina.

–A que te refieres Seto – le dijo Duke, mientras bajaba la vista nuevamente a los documentos que tenía, para distraer el sonrojo que acudió en su rostro.

Otra razón para odiar que Duke este con Kaiba, el maldito le decía por su primer nombre –Y si así lo fuera ¡Te molesta! – le gruño Tristán mientras se levantaba y miraba fijamente al Kaiba que había dejado de escribir.

Justo cayo en la trampa, tan impulsivo como el idiota del cachorro, ambos era tan predecibles. Miro a su costado viendo a Duke que tenía los ojos bien abiertos mirando a Tristán, además de que sus labios se encontraban entre abiertos. Si eras observador notabas lo agitada que estaba su respiración, además de como el bolígrafo temblaba entre sus dedos. Claro solo Seto Kaiba se daba cuenta de estos detalles.

–Realmente no – respondió con media sonrisa Seto mirando a Duke – Más bien sería de mucha ayuda que se declararan ya ustedes dos – Finalizo. Firmo un documento que le faltaba y dejo todo sobre la mesa. Después de todo él tenía que firmar los documentos, así que, solo tenía que irse – Mis tortolos, les dejo – para luego levantarse coger su maletín e irse por la puerta que ya conocía perfectamente, no estaba demás colocarle por si acaso seguro a la puerta ¿verdad? Así que lo hizo antes de cerrarla esta misma.

Suspiro, vaya quién lo diría, Seto Kaiba siendo cupido ¡Blasfemias! Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Tenía que ir a ver cómo iba el asunto de la nueva estructura de monstruos en por lo que tenía planeado no ir a sus últimas tres horas de clases. Giro hacía la derecha para encaminarse a otro sin fin de pasillos que por suerte conocía. Pero tuvo tal vez una mala jugada del destino y se tropezó con alguien.

–Auch– se quejo la muchacha al caer directo al suelo – Perdón no sabía por donde iba – respondió la muchacha sin ver a Seto quien mantenía al vista fija en aquel ser.

Seto no respondió planeaba seguir con su destino, pero observo claramente las hojas de papel tiradas en el suelo, en ellas estaba dibujados varios dragones completamente a mano, pero uno en exclusivo llamo la atención. Se incoó para tomar la hoja y tenía que admitir para ser un dibujo a mano era más que excelente; un dragón de ojos azules en posición defensa estaba dibujado.

–Tú lo hiciste – mencionó mientras seguía observando el gráfico

– ¡Hai! – le oyó decir a la muchacha. Levanto la vista para toparse con los más hermosos ojos. Tal como dos esmeraldas, brillantes llena de vida, de un color verde jade, que tranquilamente podría competir y ganar por esa par de pupilas. Entonces se fijo por primera vez en el rostro de la muchacha. Tenía el cabello rubio largo, lo llevaba de forma suelta y liso, llevaba puesta una blusa color blanca y jean negro, usando unos zapatos cómodos color beige, su piel era blanca como la nieve, tenía pecas por lo que le daba un toque dulce a su rostro, sus ojos verdes jade que realmente llamaba mucho la tensión, y unos labios finos rosados, tan apetecibles como la misma manzana de Adán.

–Ti-tienes talento – le dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura, después de todo quedarte viendo fijamente por unos segundos sin decir nada, es algo incómodo.

–Gracias – me dijo en un susurro, por lo que catalogué que era tímida.

–Tienes más – le pregunte, Ok esto era raro. El gran todopoderoso Seto Kaiba estaba haciendo la conversa a una extraña que tenía que admitir era muy bonita. ¡Si se acerca el fin del mundo!

–Etto… Si – me susurró con un sonrojo, mientras miraba a los costados. Entonces también lo hice notando como muchos estudiantes susurraban cosas entre sí, además de que les mirara raro. Si era raro toda la situación, primero el gran Ceo hincado al frente una chica tímida arrodillada, y los dos hablando. Si la situación estaba extraña – Pero no te quiero hacer perder el tiempo – se adelantó a decir

–Déjame verlos – le respondí, mientras me levantaba y ella hacía lo mismo

–Es que, los tengo en el aula de artes contemporáneas – me hizo saber mientras miraba al suelo. Pobrecita hablar con él debe ser demasiado –Repito, no te molestes – me miro, dejándome ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos – Además tienes que hacer mejores cosas que estar hablando conmigo – mientras volvía a bajar la mirada.

Siempre me pregunte por que las personas de más talento siempre tienen esa actitud, claro ejemplo fue Yuugi aunque claro este cambio debido a Yami, pero era verdad – Tranquila – le dije suavemente que hasta a mi me sorprendió la suavidad de mi voz – Soy Seto Kaiba ¿Tú eres? –

–Soy Yuzuki– me hizo saber con una débil sonrisa, pero luego se quedo tensa por unos segundos – ¡Eres Seto Kaiba! – me miro sorprendida

Me limite a dar una sonrisa de costado – Oh por dios, Kaiba-san cuanto lo lamento –comenzó a explicar mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo – Yo no sabía que usted era usted – mientras movía las manos de manera exagerada – Espero que yo yo – comenzó a tartamudear de una manera muy graciosa, para simplemente callarse, y bajar la cabeza – Lo siento –

Ensanche mi sonrisa, esta chica era especial y vaya que era interesante – Vamos a la sala de artes contemporáneas – le dije, ella iba a replicar – No acepto un "pero" – le hice saber mientras caminaba, di unos pasos pero ella no me siguió así que paré y suspire ¡Vaya chica! – ¡Vienes o no! – le dije alto para que reaccionara a lo que no tardo en aceptar. Camino de prisa hasta posarse en mi lado, para después emprender el camino hacia la sala de Artes Contemporáneas.

El camino no fue largo ni incomodo, al parecer el silencio era algo semejante entre los dos. Aún se preguntaba como jodidamente termino en esto, seguía pensando que ese no era él y que definitivamente era un sueño, pero hay que aceptarlo un sueño demasiado interesante. Cuando llegamos, fue claramente notoria mi sorpresa. Dibujos, pinturas, mangas, maquetas ¡Todo! Era de dragones, tan bien hechos que se podía comparar con un artista profesional.

–Entonces te gusta el duelo de monstruos – Le pregunte después de un breve silencio luego de haber visto todos sus trabajos

–No realmente – me dijo mientras veía un dragón de ojos azules hecho en 3D – Me gusta los monstruos, son tan interesantes observarlos, pero ver como un duelista pierde puntos por cada ataque. Además de que esos ataques parecen reales – me hizo saber mientras se giraba a verme – Me hace sentir que vaya a pasar lo que pasó con ustedes –

– ¿Ustedes? A qué te refieres con ustedes– le pregunte mientras le miraba seriamente a lo que ella simplemente quito la vista – Yuzuki, dime –

–Yo me di cuenta de su secreto Kaiba-san – me dijo mientras dejaba el trabajo sobre la mesa – El duelo de monstruo es antiguo lo sé, porque simplemente investigue – me sonrió –Pero el cambio de cuerpo de Yuugi-san al otro Yuugi-san era increíble, el cambio de actitud, de porte, e incluso de visa – Entonces me sorprendí – La intriga me ganó e investigue, al punto que llegue a saber sobre el reino de las sombras –

–Yuzuki dime que no hiciste nada de eso – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella, su respuesta simplemente fue una negación de cabeza.

–No tuve contacto con el reino de las sombras Kaiba-san – me respondió – Pero sé claramente que el otro Yuugi era el faraón de Egipto hace cinco mil años –

Suspire – Eres una gran investigadora – camine directo a ella – ¿Entonces? Sabes cómo fueron los duelos en ciudad Batalla –

Ella asintió – Por esa razón no me gusta el duelo de monstruos, porque en cualquier momento puede volver a aparecer el reino de las sombras –

–Te comprendo – le respondí – Es mejor que no digas esto a nadie –

–Lo sé – me susurro.

El silencio se hizo presente, me limité a mirarla y ella igual lo hacía. Cómo es que una niña sepa todo lo que nosotros vivimos, aunque mejor dicho una parte pero seguía siendo raro. La examine con la mirada nuevamente, volviendo a recalcar en sus ojos, pasando de ellos a sus labios, tan apetecibles.

Ella bajo el rostro sonrojada, después de todo tímida era. Camine unos pasos hacia ella, a lo que respondió alzando su rostro. Ahora que tenía a un paso de distancia el rostro de ella, me fue imposible no detenerme, lo impulsivo del cachorro y del idiota de su amigo se me estaba pegando. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le robe un roce de labios. Ella se quedo estática, completamente de piedra, cosa que aproveche y volví a besarla, dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

Me separé, viendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos entrecerrados y observándome. Se veía adorable ¡Qué sandeces estás haciendo Seto Kaiba! Entonces me limite a darme media vuelta y salir de esa aula. Camine lo más rápido que pude hacia la salida de la universidad, cuando estuve a fuera me subí a mi limosina.

–Qué mierda fue eso – me dije a mi mismo, mientras recordaba los suaves labios de Yuzuki sobre los míos – ¡Qué puta madre estoy haciendo! –

Al otro lado de la facultad…

–En serio – le mire sorprendido – ¡No puede ser! –

–Si Atem – me dijo sonriéndome – Aunque pueden ser suposiciones mías, pero creo que Duke y Tristán –

– ¡Wao! – Me limite a negar con la cabeza – Es que es sorprendente –

–Y que lo digas – Regresó la vista al frente – Mierda – susurro

–Anzu, qué pasa – le dije a lo que ella simplemente hizo una mueca de desagrado total.

– ¡Anzu! – gritó una voz masculina, entonces gire la vista al frente, viendo a un chico de tez blanca, cabello negro y de ojos celestes, correr hacia ellos, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Jack – dijo la muchacha en respuesta dando una sonrisa falsa, que yo me di cuenta, pero al parecer el chico no.

–Anzu, tiempos que no te había visto– comentó el chico mientras sonreía de manera encantadora a Anzu

–Sí, es que he estado ocupada – Le respondió en respuesta, mientras me miraba. A lo que Jack también lo hizo – Jack él es Yami, Yami él es Jack –

–Hola – me dijo mientras afilaba la mirada a lo que yo me limite a asentir. Volvió la vista a Anzu, sonriéndole de nuevo – Anzu, yo querría saber si tu y yo después de clases ¿Qué dices? –

Oks, ahora entendía todo, el tarado parado frente a mí estaba pidiéndole una cita a Anzu, al frente de mis propias narices. ¡Qué no sabía quién era él! Por favor era famoso, si hasta ahora todas las miradas de hombres y mujeres fueron para él, y este ¡Jack! Estaba pidiéndole una cita a la chica que estaba parada a su lado. ¡No está parada de la nada a lado suyo!

Uno tranquilízate Atem, dos tú no eres ególatra, tres Anzu está en todo su derecho de salir con Jack.

¡Que se vaya a la…! Anzu no tenía que salir con ese muchacho, era Anzu. YO le gustaba a ANZU. ¡Qué no entendía una pañalera este Jack! Veía como Anzu rechazaba cortésmente la propuesta, pero ese Jack seguía insistiendo ¡Por Ra! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ni Rebecca jodía tanto a Yuugi!

–Disculpa, pero estas invitándole a salir – me animé a preguntar, dejando mi voz aterciopelada sonará. ¡Oh Vamos! Hasta él sabía que él era guapo. No era tan tonto.

–Sí me ayudas a convencerle – me respondió como pidiendo ayuda, pobre iluso. Mire a Anzu que estaba por poco y tirarse al suelo a rogar a los dioses que le ayude.

–Te preguntaba porque no me parece justo que invistes a mi enamorada en frente de mí – le dije mientras sonreía – es de mal gusto –

–¿Enamorada? – me dijo Jack mientras abría los ojos y dejaba caer la boca semi abierta. Anzu me miraba sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba.

–Estuve de viaje por lo que ya no estuve con Anzu, pero como regrese – le relate – Anzu fue la chica que me gustaba siempre– le sonreí en forma inocente – Ahora es mi enamorada – Cambie mi mirada a una seria dejando de lado la facete de chico bueno y eso. Coloque mi porte, y le mire desafiante – No toleraré que me la quiten –

Tome la mano Anzu, y comencé a caminar junto a ella, tomados de la mano.

– ¿Atem? – me dijo mientras yo le regresaba a ver. Ella estaba con una ceja alzada – Lo tomo como una confesión o te debo una –

–Te estás vengando Anzu – le advertí – No juegues con fuego –

–Porque me puedo quemar – Completo – Pero si el fuego es el que me atrae – Paro en seco –Lo haré –

–Tú lo pediste – le susurre, antes de tomar su cintura con mis brazos, y guiar mi rostro al suyo. Uní mis labios con los suyos, dejando un tiempo a que ella si no querría se separará. Pero al ver que no lo hizo, me limite a mover mis labios suavemente, sintiendo como respondía de igual manera. Suave y tierno eran los movimientos de ambos, como si esa fuera la respuesta a nuestra simple pregunta del corazón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales del capitulo:<strong>_

_Les dije! que si no colokan reviews haría Yaoi!_

_ahora si lo hice jajaja Mentira!_

_Pero quiero decirles algo, es que no voy a aumentar mas personajes entonces no me gsuta dejar solteros a algunoes personajes, entonces les pregunto si les gustaría que haya _

_Duke x Tristan y Malick x Ryu_

_Para su informacion, si hay mas ocmentarios de que quieran pero leve lo haría si dicen que se hard lo lamento no va a haber tal vez en otro fanfic, pero si dicen ke no. SOlo habría en el ultimo cap en modo de sorprese y solo se haría comentarios no habría beso ni nada. _

_Entonces ustedes deciden_

_Maluz: El mega testamento ¬¬_

_¬¬ ya estas aki! Espero que les haya gsutado_

_Maluz: COmo es ke seto es de esa manera_

_Ohhh vamos! nadie sabe como es seto kaiba... ademas esta bn chido ke se confunda el mismo con su propia personalidad...,_

_Jajajjaja espero que les haya gsutado_

_Y lamento muxo la demora!_

_Maluz: ESCOJAN KE SI HAYA YAOI_

_¬¬ eso deja para los lectores! Nos vemos_

_y trankilos ya puedo actualziar mas pronto ya estoy de vacacion asi! kes nso veremos mas seguidos_

_Sayo...!_

**¿REVIEWS?**

_Deja el review sino quieres que Atem se fije en otra chika!_

_¬¬U_


	9. Cap 9: El nombre de la Otra

_**Notas antes del capítulo:**_

_Ya ya ! ACTUALIZE MAS PRONTO! *w* que la ultima vez ¬¬_

_Maluz: -.- esa no es excusa_

_¬¬ TU callate quieres?_

_Maluz:^^ No grax!_

_O.o ¬¬ Fuck! Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, esta vez no es tan tannnnnn dramatiko, no kise hacer ni sangriento como tenia pensando esta normal y bien. Espero ke les gsute el siguiente cap ese sera ultra dramatiko creanme ajjaja! XD espero las sorpresa que les voi a dar! muaajaajajjaja *W*_

_Maluz: O.o aceptanlo -.- esta kuku_

_¬¬ Pudrete! No falta decir que este fic es de mi propiedad pero se hizo en honor a mi querida amiga Danx! Danx te amo!_

_Anne y Maluz: AL FANFIC! _

**Disclairmer: **_Yu gi Oh! no es de mi propiedad ni el anime o los personajes, sino Atem se hubiera quedado con Anzu y Marick con Serenity y tal vez Joey con Seto en estilo yaoi. Aunque agradezo que no lo sea sino capaz Yu gi oh NO SERIA LO QUE ES, si fuera mio claro!_

**Summary: **_El regreso que muchos esperaban fue solo el comienzo de varios errores, el amor y el odio se juntan formando una catástrofe, el pasado con el presente se fusionaran pero solo uno ganará y el otro regresará. Podrán sobrevivir a los juegos de la muerte_

**Simobología:**

**-**Dialogo**-**

**-**_Recuerdos_**-**

* * *

><p><strong>El nombre de la Otra<strong>

* * *

><p>–Realmente no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando – susurró Kumiko mientras veía a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado<p>

–Yo no veo nada – Dijo Marick mientras simplemente quitaba la importancia al asunto – Siempre ha sido duelista, que tiene de raro que este aquí –

–Es que… – divago un poco – ¿Mai? ¿Esta segura de esto? –

– ¡Si! – Gruño la rubia quien simplemente deseaba que ya dejaran de verle como un extraterrestre – Quiero estar aquí ¡No quiero ser modelo! –

–Ok – dijo no muy convencida Kumiko, para regresar a su cuaderno y leer respecto a las cartas trampas, ya que hoy había prueba acerca de eso.

Suspiro Mai, al ver que ya no tendría que dar más explicaciones. Se dedico a observar la gran sala en la que se encontraba, el día de ayer fue a hablar con el director de la universidad solicitando el cambio de facultad, cosa que realmente sorprendió, no es en si el cambio, sino a la facultad que decidí ir. ¡Por Ra! De modelo a duelista si hay cambio radical, aunque igual fue antes de duelista a modelo. ¡Vaya! Cómo cambian las cosas.

Aún no iniciaba clases, Marick había llegado después de ella, antes ya se encontraba Kumiko quien prometió nunca más llegar tarde. Esperaba verle ya en la entrada a Atem alias Yami, y al ex ladrón de Egipto, que por lo visto aun no daban señales de vida, pero igual era razonable, aun era temprano. Si se sorprendía de que Marick estuviera temprano, no tenía ni pinta de los que llegan a la madrugada a la universidad.

Abrió con despreocupación el libro que tenía en su pupitre, le ojeó una que otra página. ¡Qué novedad! Ya sabía todo esto. Miro de soslayo a Marick, el cual ya estaba bien cómodo para dormir. Suspiro, ahora entendía claramente el comentario de Atem a la hora de la salida _"Otro día para dormir_". ¡Pasaría durmiendo hasta el cuarto semestre! ¡Eso estaba casi segura!

– ¡Yami! ¿Cómo estas? –dijo una voz femenina. Los tres pares de ojos alzaron a ver al recién llegado, encontrándose con Atem en medio de tres chicas que le coqueteaban descaradamente. Y este simplemente sonreía de manera nerviosa.

– ¡Te mueves Yami! – le dije alzando un poco la voz, ganándome toda la atención del alumnado en esa aula.

– ¿Mai? –Preguntó Atem, mientras me miraba sorprendido – Me alegra tenerte aquí –

–Quieres moverte –Rugió Marick – Ya me aburrí –

– ¡Apoyo! – dijo Kumiko mientras regalaba una sonrisa

–Además de que te tienes que quitar de mi camino – Dijo otra voz, la cual pertenecía a cierto albino que estaba detrás de Atem.

– ¡No! Yami te tienes que quedar con nosotras – Dijo una chica castaña que le tomaba del brazo a Atem, el cual miro sorprendido esta acción, después de todo nadie más que sus amigos se atreverían a tener tanta confianza con él.

–Está perdido – susurró Mai, mientras negaba con la cabeza como Atem trataba de todos los medios corteses quitarse a la bola de chicas que le estaban abrazando.

–Niñas – dijo Bakura mientras miraba de mala manera a las mencionadas – Quítense y suéltenlo, antes de que Anzu se entere que están partiendo por partes a su enamorado –

– ¿Anzu? – respondieron al unísono todos. Como si fuera un a traedor de miradas, Atem sintió por primera vez lo que era ser observado fijamente, siguiendo cada movimiento de él. Maldijo internamente por unas cuantas veces a Bakura. ¡Qué no sabía guardar secretos! Por qué mierda no se lo dije a Marick, pero ¡No! Tuvo que ir con el ex ladrón de Egipto a contarle su intimidad. ¡Maldito seas Bakura!

–Es verdad – espetó con voz suave y clara, sintiendo como los brazos y manos que antes le estaban por poco matando le fueron soltando poco a poco – Anzu es mi enamorada –

–La bailarina – pregunto una muchacha mientras dudaba de esas palabras

–Espera ¡Ella! ¡No! – gritó otra mientras miraba con horror a Atem.

Ok, tal vez no fue buena idea que supiera que Anzu y él estaban saliendo – Ya no interesa – espeto con aburrimiento Bakura mientras literalmente halaba del brazo a Atem para sentarlo a lado de Mai, y el sentarse atrás de Kumiko, claro sin ni siquiera mirarle a la chica.

–Esa es novedad – comenzó hablando Mai, mientras codeaba a Atem – Cuando le propusiste–

–No le propuse – suspiro el faraón – Solo le salve de un chico diciendo que era su enamorado, entonces decidimos mantener la mentira por eso –

–Oh claro – soltó Kumiko – entonces no es nada el rumor del beso en el pasillo con Anzu-chan –

Bakura no pudo soltar una carcajada al ver la cara desencajada de su amigo –Mierda, necesito una cámara – Mientras jugaba con sus dedos – Tienes que verte Faraón –

–Acéptalo te vencieron – dijo Marick mientras coloca su cabeza en una mano – Por cierto, tenemos un problema –

Inmediatamente captó la atención del grupo hacia el moreno –Ayer me topé con Kaiba – Suspiro – Hay más personas que saben de la existencia de Atem –

– ¡Cómo! – Grito Mai, mientras negaba con la cabeza – La única que hemos dicho fue a Kumiko –

–Es verdad – respondió la mencionada – Además de que yo no he dicho a nadie –

–Eso lo sabemos – Respondió con simpleza el moreno – Investigaron por cuenta propia–

– ¿Quién? – pregunto Bakura mirando fijamente al moreno, después de todo, podría causar problemas ese tipo de cosas.

–Yuzuki – dijo Marick, mientras simplemente suspiraba – Esto lo descubrió Kaiba, por suerte la chica se negó a contar al resto de personas estos hechos –

–Espera, ¿Yuzuki? – Pregunto Kumiko inmediatamente – ¿La conoces? –dijo Bakura mientras miraba a la muchacha quien le regreso a ver. Kumiko asintió.

Kumiko comenzó a relatar, pero su voz no llegó a los oídos de los tres yamis. El cuerpo de Atem se quedó estático, sintió una gran presión sobre su propio cuerpo, como si la gravedad le pesará más de lo normal. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su cuerpo temblar. Apenas pudo ver como Mai le palpaba el rostro para hacerlo reaccionar. Por los susurros de Kumiko hacia Bakura y Marick entendió que no era el único que se sentía de esa manera. Esa extraña sensación de vació, como si flotaras en la nada y todos tus pensamientos se hacen realidad, solo hacía esa sensación en un solo lugar; El reino de las sombras.

Y como cuando uno deja de pestañear y vuelves a hacerlo de nuevo, desapareció. Todo volvió a sentirse normal, su respiración se hizo nuevamente regular, la vista se volvió a aclarar, sobretodo esa sensación de estar flotando se oculto.

– ¡Bakura! –la voz asustada de Kumiko, hizo que regresara a ver al albino, encontrándome con sus manos llenas de sangre, la propia huella de sus uñas clavadas en ellas, saliendo gotas rojas, bailando grácilmente en sus dedos.

_Fue estúpido pensar en que mis manos eran hermosas al ver correr sangre por ellas. Mi deseo se hizo realidad en el reino de las sombras, pero entre mis propios dedos corría mi sangre, y ante mis propios ojos me aruñaba la piel. Desde ahí, me sentí débil y odiado, no tener el control de tu cuerpo y ser vulnerable, hasta que tú mismo te haces daño. Atem, cuando ingresas al reino de las sombras tu primer deseo oscuro se convierto en real, y después sabrás lo que es sentir miedo de verdad._

Bakura simplemente miraba su propia sangre correr entre sus dedos. Entonces sus manos temblaron y grácilmente se posaban de nuevo en su palma y comenzaba aruñar – ¡Detente! – gimoteó Marick. La mano del moreno paró los movimientos del otro, entonces el albino alzo la vista dándose de lleno con el rostro agotado de Marick, sus ojos morados denotaban la angustia, la mirada castaña dirigió la mirada hacia el costado izquierdo del abdomen del ojivioleta, notando como una pequeña marca de sangre se hacía presente y como poco a poco se iba agrandando.

–Marick – le indico con la mirada – Tú… –

_Mi primer pensamiento oscuro ¡Oh demonios! Fue tan gracioso pensarlo en ese instante, querría sentir que era cortar a otros, o como seria en si morir. Claro mi vida no era excelente, cuidador de tumbas sin conocer la luz del sol, entonces surgió la idea de mi Hikary "morir" en ese entonces me parecía algo tan hermoso y bello, para mí, mi mejor amiga era la muerte. Entonces en el reino de las sombras, se cumplió el cometido, supe lo que era morir a manos de algo corta usantes justo en mi lado izquierdo del abdomen, dejándome morir desangrado._

–Lo sé – respondió inmediatamente el castaño – No importa ahora –

–Imposible – susurro – El dominio de las sombras ya no debería haber – entonces miró a Marick y Bakura – Están bien los dos – a lo que estos simplemente asintieron, pero Atem dirigió una mirada al costado de Marick

–Tranquilo, tiene que desaparecer –respondió Marick mientras se volvía a sentar

–Oh mierda – susurró Bakura mientras trataba de controlar sus manos – Parece que no tengo control alguno sobre mis dedos, se quieren aruñar entre ellos –

–Qué mierda está pasando – dijo Kumiko, mientras tomaba de las muñecas las manos de Bakura para detener las acciones de peliblanco – Qué diablos les paso–

–Tuvimos contacto con el reino de las sombras – Respondió el tricolor mientras se levantaba del pupitre –Y aún sigue aquí – comenzando a caminar. Miro a los estudiantes notando que ninguno de ellos había visto lo recién acontecido.

–Hay que irnos – dijo Bakura mientras quitaba las manos de Kumiko, y tomaba entre las suyas las de ellas – Vámonos –

–Mai, ve a buscar a los demás – Le ordeno Marick, mientras se levantaba del asiento y se encaminaba a la puerta – Lo normal es que Kaiba y Yuugi ya lo hayan sentido– miro de soslayo a Bakura quien se quedo caminando atrás suyo –Cuento igual con Malick y Ryu –

– ¿Por qué Yuugi y Seto? – Pregunto Mai mientras caminaba tras el moreno – Además de Malick y Ryu –

–Los dos son rencarnaciones de los dueños de los artículos del milenio – Respondió brevemente Atem – Entonces los poderes siempre correrán por su sangre–

–Kumiko, ve con Mai – le dijo el albino mientras soltaba las manos de la grisácea

– ¡No! Estás herido – le hizo notar la rubia – No quiero dejarte –

Bakura no pudo más que sonreír ante esto, frente a él estaba una rubia grisácea que estaba apretando su chaqueta para no irse, simplemente la atrajo hacia él, rodeándola entre sus brazos –Vete, no te quiero perder – susurró solo para ella, mientras simplemente alzaba el rostro estupefacto de ella y le daba un suave roce de labios – Vete – entonces la soltó, le hizo señas a Mai para que se la llevase y así fue. Ellas corrieron por un pasillo contrario al de nosotros.

–Nos vemos en la azotea en media hora – Grito Mai para nosotros antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Asentimos y emprendimos la captura de esa sombra que estaba rodeando a los pasillos.

–Yuugi es por aquí – dijo Kaiba mientras giraba a la derecha en un pasillo, entonces la pesadez del ambiente se hizo presente. El pequeño tricolor llegó a su costado – Oh mierda, se va otra vez – rugió Yuugi mientras volvía a salir del pasillo seguido de cerca del Ceo.

Hace unos minutos atrás se encontraba hablando con Seto acerca del tema de la chica que conocía todos nuestros secretos, Yuzuki. Pero simplemente fue interrumpido por una pesadez en el ambiente y sobre su cuerpo, sintió el miedo y la angustia, su vista se nubló. Entonces recordó claramente cuando entro por primera vez al reino de las sombras, fue en la batalla con Pegasus, entonces supo donde estaba. Cuando desapareció, supo que él no fue el único, Seto estaba mirándole horrorizado. Entonces decidieron ir tras la sombra.

Sabían de sobra que Atem junto a Bakura y Marick, ya debería estar atrás de esto, después de todo ellos tienen más experiencia en ello que nosotros mismos. Pero cada vez que llegaban, la sombra se iba, dejando nuevamente una captura arruinada.

–Mierda, se va hacia la azotea – dijo Seto mientras subía corriendo las escaleras – ¡Espera! –

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el tricolor que estaba atrás suyo, entonces Seto señalo con la mirada a los tres chicos que estaban a unos metros adelante suyo. El tricolor subió la mirada encontrándose con sus yamis – ¡Atem! ¡Marick! ¡Bakura! – gritó

– ¿Yuugi? – Pregunto Atem mirándoles – ¿Seto? –

–Vaya no tardaron – dijo Marick mientras revisaba la herida en su costado – Diablos, esto esta empeorando –

–Y que lo digas – le respondió Bakura quien simplemente llevaba puesto unos guantes para no arañarse – Es como si sintiera la maldita necesidad de hacerme daño –

–Hay que apresurarse – dijo Atem mirándoles a ambos – ¡Seto! ¡Yuugi! Vengan, no hay tiempo para explicaciones – decía mientras comenzaba nuevamente a correr, faltaba poco para llegar a al azotea – La sombra esta en la azotea –

–Lo sabemos – respondió Yuugi llegando a su costado – Pero no entiendo porque hay una sombra aquí – miro a los otros dos yamis – Y por qué ellos están heridos–

–Como somos los únicos dos sobrevivientes del reino de las sombras – comenzó a hablar Bakura – siempre que entremos en el reino de las sombras vamos a tener de nuevo todos nuestros deseos cumplidos –

–Entonces, nuestro primer deseo ya se hizo realidad – Continuo Marick señalando su herido en el abdomen y las heridas en las manos de Bakura – Pero al pregunta correcta es ¿Por qué aun no estamos curados? –

–Diablos – gruño Seto – Esto me suena a algo no muy dulce –

–Ya llegamos – informo Atem mirando la puerta al frente suyo – El ambiente esta pesado y ella no se mueve –

–Es como si estuviera… Esperándonos – completo Yuugi.

Atem simplemente suspiro, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. La brisa que todos esperaban llegar nunca llegó, un ambiente pesado se corrió por todo el cuerpo. Miro adentro notando varias figuras, el grupo se adentro para poder observar. Pero cuando lograron divisar quienes eran, no pudieron más que sorprenderse.

Sus amigos estaban tirados en el suelo desmayados. Y el centro una figura desconocida estaba parada mirándoles.

–Nadie se mueva – dijo Atem mientras no podía creer lo que veía – No hay que alarmarse –

–No tengan miedo – susurro Bakura – Hay que ver la forma de como sacarlos de ahí –

– ¿Atem? – susurro una castaña de cabello corto, entonces Atem alzo la vista topándose con Anzu que se levantaba lentamente – ¡Atem! – corrió hacia él.

– ¡Ahora! –Grito Bakura, entonces Seto corrió donde estaba Joey y Serenity, tratando de despertarlos. Marick corrió donde estaba Malick y Ryu haciendo las mismas acciones del Ceo, Bakura se dirigió donde estaba Kumiko y Rebeca e igualmente trató de despertarles. Mientras que Atem con Anzu trataban de hacer lo mismo con Tristán y Duke. Después de unos segundos todos ellos despertaron.

–Realmente me sorprende – dijo una voz femenina llamando la atención de todos hacia la figura que aun se encontraba en el centro – Para ser simples humanos resistieron mucho tiempo en el reino de las sombras – suspiro

–Así que por tu voz – respondió Bakura mientras trataba de todos los medios no arañarse – Eres mujer –

–Estas en lo correcto – Respondió de nuevo la chica

–Mejor da la cara ¿Quieres? – Gruño Marick – Deja ver quien eres –

–Pero tengo algo mejor – dijo la chica suavemente mientras reía suavemente. Entonces su alrededor cambio en cuestión de segundos se encontraron nuevamente en el antiguo Egipto – Ahí estas mi faraón –

Atem miro sus propias ropas notando el cambio de ellas, estaba vestido como el faraón de Egipto, entonces miró al frente. Su sorpresa fue grande al notar a una joven de su estatura, de cabellera rubia larga, finas curvas. Vestía como toda una reina de Egipto, pero sus ojos rojos color sangre, su piel blanca y esos labios finos, hacían que cayera cualquier hombre en su encanto. Pero, por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocida.

Camino hacia ella como hipnotizado, entonces ella le sonrió y tomo su brazo. Guiándole hacia una quebrada, pararon los dos, entonces ella miro al frente y él hizo lo mismo. Notando el paisaje que brindaba su reino.

–Te acuerdas – pregunto la muchacha en un murmullo – Aquí fue nuestra primera cita –

Atem no pudo mas que mirar a la chica sorprendido – Con el tiempo se hizo nuestro lugar – siguió la chica hablando – Prometimos amarnos, Atem – entonces ella le miro con esperanza – Prometiste amarme y no dejarme – Ella se limito a sonreír – Entonces ocurrió ese desastre – Frunció el ceño y miro al frente – El reino de las sombras tomo el control y tu encerraste tu alma en el rompecabezas para vencerle – Suspiro – Prometimos volver a encontrarnos – agacho la cabeza dejando su flequillo cubrir su ojos – Te acuerdas que antes de ese desastre, tu y yo ya estábamos comprometidos –

Entonces recordó, la chica de a su lado –Di mi nombre Atem ¡Dilo! – Gritó la chica mirándole – Dilo para regresar juntos –

Pero la realidad era otra…

–Es Yuzuki – susurro Kumiko al ver a la chica de ojos esmeraldas pero ahora tenía como otra personalidad –No entiendo nada –

– ¡Ella es Yuzuki! – Grito Yuugi tratando de moverse pero sin poder –Por qué mierda no puedo moverme –

–Yuzuki esta controlando el lugar – susurró Seto mirando como la rubia estaba tan amorosa con Atem, esto le estaba molestando y mucho.

–No es Yuzuki es ella – dijo Marick

– ¿Ella? – Pregunto Seto – Estas loco, Atem esta ahí con Yuzuki ¡No veo a nadie más! –

–Atem – susurro la castaña. Como si tuviera un encanto esa chiquilla había atraído a Atem a su lado y también había comenzando a hablarle ¿Cita? ¿Promesas? ¿Comprometidos? ¡Eso nunca Atem le dijo!

–Diablos –susurro Bakura – ¡Mierda! No deje que Atem diga su nombre –

–Hay que evitarlo – dijo Marick quien estaba arrodillado tomando con fuerza el costado de su abdomen – Pero no podemos movernos –

– ¿Por qué es tan importante el nombre? – susurro Kumiko mientras miraba con miedo a Bakura – Bakura trata de controlar tus manos, te vas a hacer más daño –

–Tranquila, con el truco que nos tiene sin poder movernos – Respondió Bakura mirándole a la grisácea – No me permite hacerme daño –

– ¡Ok! Ahora explíquense ¡Por qué Yuzuki no es la que controla esto! – gritó Joey

–Ella fue expulsada del reino porque simplemente hizo un trato con el reino de las sombras – Relato Marick – Ella sería la reina de las sombras a cambio de que Atem volviera a su lado –

–Todo ocurrió después de que Atem regresó, ella querría que volviera a estar juntos pero él se negó – Continuó Bakura – Ella colapso entonces hizo el trato – suspiro – Fue tanto el dolor de Atem de saber que perdió a una amiga ya que se conocen desde que eran pequeños que tuvimos que borrarles sus recuerdos –

– ¡Que hicieron que! – grito Mai

– Tuvimos que hacerlo –respondió Marick – Cuando Atem diga su nombre, entonces ella tendrá el control total del reino de las sombras –

–El poder que tiene es enorme – Continuo Bakura – No hay manera de detenerle, solo que Atem no diga su nombre –

–Oh mierda lo que faltaba – dijo Duke – Una prometida asesina y reina –

–No te olvides de que tiene hasta una maldición – rugió Tristán.

–Atem – susurro la castaña – ¡Atem! –

–Alguien me llama – dijo Atem mirándole a la chica, entonces regreso a ver pero la mano de la chica le impidió volver a ver.

–Di mi nombre Atem – dijo la chica acercando su rostro hasta unir los labios con los del chico. Dejando a todos sorprendidos por lo que sucedía al frente

–Atem qué estas haciendo – dijo sorprendida Anzu mirando a su chico besar a otra, no pienses eso Anzu tienes que salvar a Atem. Con esos pensamientos trato de mover su cuerpo pero no podía – ¡Atem! ¡Para! ¡Atem! –

–Di mi nombre – le susurro nuevamente la chica para besarle de nuevo – Dilo ¡Dilo! –

–Eres Oyuki – respondió Atem – Mi prometida – a lo que causo solo la sonrisa de Oyuki

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales del capitulo:<strong>_

_Espero que les haya gustado...! mauajjajaja les dejo con la pika de saber que pasa _

_Maluz: -.- como siempre!_

_Tu callate! ¬¬ Si tienen preguntas hagalas ademas de como en el anteiro cap espero que igual me vuelvan a responder mi duda quen aun no estoy segura de hacerla, y necesito saber xq segun eso tengo planeado ahcer el cap!_

**_Les gusta la idea de dukextristan y MalickxRyu para hacer algunas cosas entres ellos pero no hard, sino muy shonen ai. Si les gusta o no haganmelo saber ! _**

_finalmente! Nos vemos muy pronto en el suigente cap_

_Maluz: creo ke amo a Oyuki_

_Si *w* a mi tmabn me cae muy bnn ajjajaja pero hare que odien a la pobre_

_Maluz: T.T es ke era tan tannn malvada..._

_*W* si TE entiendo _

_Maluz: Aunke espera! HUBO BESO Y NO ERA CON ANZU .-... TE ODIO OYUKI_

_¬¬ ke decias antes _

_Lady Anne~_

_Sayo_

**¿REVIEWS?**

_Deja el review sino quieres que Atem quede con Oyuki_

_(N/A: Quieran o no igual va a pasar/ Maluz: Eso es SPOILER! / Anne: ^^)_


	10. Cap 10: La muerte en camino

_**Notas Del Capítulo:**_

_Hola Hola! Ya he regresado con este grandioso cap jajaja_

_Muchos se han de preguntar wtf! ya ke es confuso espero ke les guste_

_Maluz:*w*_

_Y a ti ke diablos te pasa?_

_Maluz: Es ke ya esl 10 cap y en este hay l..._

_Spoiler! O.O jajaja AL fic!_

_Este fic como saben y no_

_**Disclairmer: **Yu gi Oh! no es de mi propiedad ni el anime o los personajes, sino Atem se hubiera quedado con Anzu y Marick con Serenity y tal vez Joey con Seto en estilo yaoi. Aunque agradezo que no lo sea sino capaz Yu gi oh NO SERIA LO QUE ES, si fuera mio claro!_

**Summary: **_El regreso que muchos esperaban fue solo el comienzo de varios errores, el amor y el odio se juntan formando una catástrofe, el pasado con el presente se fusionaran pero solo uno ganará y el otro regresará. Podrán sobrevivir a los juegos de la muerte_

**Simbología:**

**-**Dialogo**-**

**-**_Recuerdos_**-**

me cansaré de repetirlo es dedicado a mi kerida amiga Danx!

* * *

><p><strong>La muerte en camino<strong>

* * *

><p>Esto es una estupidez, una grandiosa e idiota estupidez, qué adjetivos podría colocar para esta situación, claro ninguno más. Suspiro, cómo es que llegaron a estar en esta situación, hace un día atrás conoció una chica de hermosos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a toda persona pero tal vez solo a él, para variar tomo el impulso de besarla y salir huyendo como un cobarde ¿Seto Kaiba un cobarde? ¡Oh vamos! Qué diantres estaba pensando, más aun en que momento cambió de puestos con el idiota del cachorro. Suspiro.<p>

Mi mirada se ubico en la chica que se encontraba en esta habitación, dormida, ausente de mis pensamientos. Su cabellera rubia caía grácilmente a su alrededor, su fina figura cubierta por las suaves sabanas, finalmente sus ojos cerrados impedían observar aquellas perlas que tanto a él le gustaban. Acerco su mano al rostro de aquella mujer acariciando sus cabellos que posaban sobre una de sus mejillas.

–Yuzuki, quién eres realmente – pregunto sabiendo que no iba a haber respuesta.

– _¡Atem! – el grito de la castaña hizo reaccionar a su cuerpo. Se había podido mover justamente antes de que Oyuki/Yuzuki volviera a besar a Atem, la tomé entre mis brazos alejándola del faraón quien simplemente cayó de golpe al suelo. En el preciso instante en que todos recuperaron la movilidad del cuerpo._

–_Suéltame – grito Yuzuki/Oyuki mientras se removía furiosamente entre mis brazos – ¡Ahora! –_

–_Haz que regrese Yuzuki – le respondí mientras la sostenía _

– _¡Nunca! – gritó ella mientras reía – Tendrás que hacerle regresar, pero no creo que sus tontos dibujitos sirvan –_

–_Esto ella si recordara – le dije, entonces uní rápidamente mis labios con sus labios, entonces su cuerpo se tensó para después darse el lujo de relajarse, entonces sentí como el beso comenzó a ser respondido pero con cierta timidez. Entonces sonrió entre ellos, Yuzuki había regresado. Se separo de ella, permitiéndose ver unas perlas verdes mirarle con sus ojos entre abiertos._

–_Kaiba-san – susurro ella – Lo lamento – fue su última palabra antes de desmayarse _

–Yuzuki – susurro – Por qué tú – suspiro – Diablos, qué es esto – entonces solo se limito a dirigir su mano a su pecho y mirar a la joven en la cama de la habitación – Este sentimiento –

Mientras tanto en los corredores de uno de las pasillo de la mansión…

–No entiendo – susurró Malick mientras se dejaba resbalar en la pared más cercana hasta quedar sentado – Por qué, ¡Mierda! Me siento tan…–

–Insignificante – concluyó Ryu mirando al moreno – Te entiendo – miro a una de las puertas que tenía el pasillo – Nosotros aquí sanos y salvos mientras que nuestros Yamis son los heridos físicamente –

–Si ni Marick o Bakura pudieron protegerse –Chasqueó la lengua molesto

–No quieres saber como vas a hacer para protegerte a ti ¿verdad? – Pregunto Ryu mientras se sentaba a su lado – Esto es una porquería –

–No es eso – Respondió Malick mientras miraba al peliblanco – Si ellos no pudieron protegerse, no sé como haré para protegerte –

Ryu le miro sorprendido, un claro sonrojo subió a sus mejillas y su cuerpo sintió un estremecimiento – Malick – susurro, entonces dejó fluir una sonrisa pequeña.

–Pase lo que pase – dijo Malick ante la atenta mirada de Ryu – Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida – entonces abrazo a Ryu dejando más atónito aún – No quiero perderte – susurro en su oído izquierdo – Pero si pasa lo predicho, entonces quiero hacer algo antes – sin perder tiempo Malick unió en un casto beso sus labios con los de Ryu, entonces se separo y se encamino fuera del alcance del albino.

– ¿Era una despedida? – Pregunto Ryu al silencio, mientras sus dedos tocaban sus labios – No quiero un beso como despedida Malick – se quedo ahí sentando mirando por donde se había ido el moreno – Si tengo que morir no deseó tener un beso de despedida, porque el último es el más doloroso –

Las despedidas eran normales antes de una muerte segura… ¿Todos vamos a morir?

–No quiero nada de esto – dijo Duke mientras daba un mordisco a la manzana que llevaba en sus manos – Tengo tantas cosas que quisiera hacer –

–No vamos a morir – le contradijo Tristán mientras le quitaba la fruta de sus manos para darle un mordisco – Además tan poco me crees como para protegerte –

Duke no respondió más bien le dio la espalaba a Tristán – Igual moriremos juntos – susurro Duke mirando sus manos que sostenía fuertemente la mesa que se encontraba al frente suyo – Tal como dijo Anzu – entonces tembló, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de ¿Miedo? Sintió unos brazos rodearle por la espalda, y como si arte de magia se tratara su cuerpo comenzó a dejar de temblar, sintió el suave rose de labios en su cuello, y un recuerdo se le vino a la mente

– _¡Qué diantres le pasa a ese tipo! – Grito a todo pulmón Tristán, regresando a ver a Duke el cual mantenía la visita clavada en la mesa – Que no vas opinar nada o qué –_

–_No entiendo porque tus celos a Seto – respondió tranquilo Duke, dejando ver sus perlas verdes con su delineado dark en su rostro – Solo es mi amigo nada más, como tú –_

–_Ese es el problema – dijo el castaño mientras camina apresuradamente donde Duke – él es tu amigo, pero yo soy… – Paró sus palabras al darse cuenta de algo importante. Era verdad igual era amigo de Duke no era nada más, entonces que era ese algo que le calcomanía dentro cuando veía a Duke con otro chico o chica. ¡Oh Ra! No me digas que me gusta mi amigo._

_Duke se quedo en silencio, viendo como él mismo Tristán se daba cuenta de sus palabras. Él ya sabía hace algún tiempo atrás de esos celos de su amigo, pero comenzó a extrañarle y ya sabía la respuesta, pero tenía que agradecerle más luego al Ceo por hacerle ver las cosas a Tristán. Vio fijamente como el chico negaba para luego volver a sentarse donde antes había estado sentado todo el receso._

–_Tu no me gustas – soltó de repente. Sentí mi corazón vibrar, cerré mis ojos tratando de no aguar mis ojos – No me gustas, eres mi amigo nada más –_

–_Eso quieres creer tú – le dije tranquilo, suspire y cogí los papeles para guardarlos en una carpeta para después guardarlos en mi maleta –Pero repítelo hasta que lo creas – Finalicé mientras me paraba y me dirigía a la puerta. Oírle negar sus sentimientos por alguna extraña razón era doloroso._

_Pero un alón hizo que caiga mi maleta al suelo, sentí el golpe de mi espalda contra la pared, mi cuerpo tenía un peso extra, y mis muñecas fueron sostenidas entre sus manos y mis labios fueron callados por los suyos. Tristán me estaba besando y yo simplemente no hacía nada por detenerle._

–Quieres que me aleje – me pregunto Tristán a lo que mi silencio fue la única respuesta, entonces sentí como sus brazos dejaron de rodearme. Y tuve miedo, tal vez muera pero si quiera no quiero perder de paso a mi amigo y ahora persona que me gusta. Me di media vuelta sorprendiéndolo por mi rápida acción entonces tome su rostro entre mis manos y deje mis labios correr entre los suyos. No querría perder los minutos sin él.

–No quiero alejarme nunca de ti – le susurre antes de volverle a besar.

Aun si eso es lo último que haga…

– ¿Te lastime? – Pregunto la pelilarga mientras aflojaba el agarre de las vendas – Perdóname –

–Serenity, deja de disculparte – gruño molesto el moreno mientras miraba a la chica que estaba al frente suyo –No es tu culpa ¡Así que deja de disculparte! –

–Este bien – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero, me siento inútil –

–No lo eres – fue la respuesta del moreno – Si no vez me estas curando, por lo que yo considero demasiado útil –

–Pero… – protesto la castaña

– ¡Pero qué! – dijo de mala manera Marick mientras miraba fijamente a la pelilarga

– ¡No pude evitar que te hicieras daño! –Gritó la muchacha mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla – Ni antes y ni ahora – siguió con su oración – Me siento inútil viéndote sufrir y yo sin hacer nada –

–Y esperas que te deje a al merced que hagas lo que quieras – respondió Marick mientras acuchillaba con la mirada a Serenity – Qué no entiendes que no quiero que te pase nada –

Serenity se quedo callada a tal brutal confesión, simplemente siguió vendado el abdomen de Marick. Cuando finalmente termino su labor, le hizo señas a Marick de que se podía colocar la camiseta, a lo que él respondió haciéndolo. Ella simplemente se paro y se dirigió a la ventana que tenia la alcoba, y se quedo viendo el exterior.

–Serenity, en serio crees que te borre la memoria de la nada – dijo Marick mientras se posaba atrás suyo – Mis planes en ese tiempo eran peligrosos, y tenerte a mi lado no era lo correcto –

– ¿Correcto el qué Marick? – preguntó la castaña dándose la media vuelta encarando al moreno – Con el plan o contigo –

– Con ninguno de los dos – respondió el moreno, mientras suspiraba – Qué no ves lo que soy – entonces tomo la mano de la chica guiándole a su abdomen herido – Mira este fue mi primer deseo de muerte – entonces soltó la mano de ella – Crees que mereces estar conmigo, un asesino, un villano – A lo que Serenity simplemente negó con la cabeza – Tal vez no lo sea, pero siempre me seguirá – Marick no pudo decir nada más, la chica al frente suyo le miraba estupefacta, se comió lo más amargo cuando vio la silueta de una lágrima caer de sus ojos. Pero era verdad, él no podía prometerle cosas acerca el futuro a Serenity ni felicidad, amor tal vez pero nada más que eso, y con amor no solo se basa una relación, peor con personas como ellos. Aun más después de lo que sucedió lo preferible es terminar.

Tomando fuerza que ni el mismo sabía habló – No voy a borrarte la memoria esta vez Serenity – entonces ella comenzó a negar angustiada – No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar nunca más – Y comenzó los sollozos.

–No, esto no Marick – susurro ella mientras las finas lágrimas caían – Todo menos esto –

–Si dices a alguien lo que pasó entre nosotros – siguió él ignorándola – Lo negaré –

–Marick ¡Basta! – gritó ella

–No quiero saber de ti – entonces miró sus ojos, con tristeza, angustia, porque solo eso sabía traer a la vida de esa muchachas angustias y tristezas –Lo nuestro se acabó –

Serenity no pudo más y se lanzo sobre los brazos de Marick llorando – ¡Basta! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero que termines conmigo! ¡Qué no ves que te quiero demasiado! – Esas palabras fueron dagas para Marick pero este mantuvo el semblante frío, causando más confusión en el rostro de ella – No digas que no fue nada – grito la muchacha histérica, entonces ella acerco su rostro al del moreno, uniendo sus labios, pero fue inútil para un beso se necesitaba respuesta, que nunca fue dada por Marick, la muchacha se separó llorando más aún – Por favor…No lo digas – susurro la muchacha anticipando lo que iba a decir el moreno pero este le ignoro olímpicamente

–No te quiero – tan seco como cuando era antes

Serenity simplemente quedo inmóvil por unos segundos pero luego una sonrisa pequeña se surco en su rostro causando confusión en el rostro de Marick –No esta vez Marick – susurro la chica entonces rodeo el cuello del mayor con su brazos y escondió el rostro en este mismo – Te quiero, me escuchaste – le dijo mientras dejaba un corto beso en el cuello de este – No te voy a dejar, Marick… Quiero luchar junto a ti – entonces comenzó a repartir castos besos en el cuello de este, poco a poco sintió los brazos del moreno rodearle la cintura, entonces la chica sonrió y aumento el nivel de besos, comenzando a lamer poco a poco cada lugar que tenía a la vista.

Marick, empujo suavemente a Serenity a una pared y acorraló con su cuerpo a la castaña, entonces tomo como suyo los labios de ella, besándolos con pasión, jugando con sus lenguas mientras que sus manos repartían suaves caricias en la espalda de ella, sacándole breves suspiros. Serenity hundió sus manos en los cabellos del moreno mientras sentía que él recorría con su lengua el cuello de ella, sitió una mano viajar debajo de su blusa pero no le detuvo, deseaba estar con Marick así de unidos.

La mano del moreno acariciaba grácilmente el abdomen de la chica, pero no deseaba incomodarla así que sacó de ese lugar para poder permitirse viajar hacia las esbeltas piernas que traía la chica consigo, entonces subió recorriendo por el muslo interno de ella causando un suspiro que le encanto, lentamente sin dejar de disfrutar el contacto llego hasta la parte más sensible de ella. Donde se permitió colocar la mano y moverle suavemente.

–Ahh– el gemido que salió de la boca de Serenity inundo de placer los oídos de Marick quien simplemente movió otra vez para que volviera a disfrutar de ese contacto, y así fue otro suspiro más sonoro se oyó en la alcoba. Marick volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de Serenity, volviendo a tener una pelea de lenguas, entonces retiro la mano suavemente para posesionar su pierna entre las piernas de la muchacha y comenzó un hermoso vaivén de caderas causando a los dos un gemido más sonoro.

–Marick – suspiro la chica comenzando a seguir el vaivén de su amante – Entonces guió su propia mano al pecho del mayor, comenzando a acariciarlo, entonces sintió el estremecimiento de Marick a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Mientras que acariciaba cada parte del torso y unos suaves suspiros salían de la boca de su chico, bajo la mano hasta colocar en el centro del pecho de Marick entonces tomando toda su fuerza física y de voluntad empujo lo más lejos a Marick de ella.

El moreno quedo estupefacto a al reacción de ella ¿Tal vez la lastimó?

–No Marick… – Susurro Serenity mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta abrazarlo – No voy a creer ninguna de tus palabra – Entonces alzo la vista para ver los ojos de Marick – Tus acciones dice más que mil palabras–

Marick soltó una carcajada, era tal vez tonto o muy inteligente Serenity, se había olvidado que aquella chiquilla no era como cualquiera, por eso la gustaba por eso…

–Te quiero – Soltó de la nada Marick correspondiendo el abrazo brindado por la pelilarga. Y así se quedaron simplemente abrazados…

Aunque después de todo, aun así siempre serás la primera…

–Esto me resulta algo muy extraño – dijo Rebeca mientras miraba tranquilamente a Yuugi

–Me resulta extraño que tú no te preocupes por morir – le respondió el tricolor mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia

–Yuugi, tengo miedo a morir – entonces ella sonrío – Pero, hasta eso no quiero preocuparme por ellos, solo quiero vivir – dirigió su mano al pecho de ella misma, señalando su corazón – Aquí contigo y con el resto –

Solo la respuesta de Yuugi fue una sonrisa, tomo la mano de ella con más firmeza y siguieron caminado a su habitación, a la de los dos.

Mientras que en otra habitación, un albino no dejaba escapar a cierta grisácea de la pared en la cual le tenía acorralada…

– ¡Ya basta Bakura! – Gritó molesta la rubia mientras miraba de mala manera al albino – Déjame ir –

–No – soltó Bakura simplemente –Dime porqué tu preocupación primero–

–Haber Bakura, que alguien este tratando de arañarse cada rato que puede – Soltó la rubia – No es algo de que preocuparse –

–Si pero aquí es que fui yo tu preocupación – respondió socarronamente Bakura

–Qué quieres que te diga – grito la chica – Que no puedo verte hacerte daño porque me duele – dijo mientras sus ojos se aguaban – No puedo verte sufrir – susurro – Que sin ti yo no lograría seguir – la primera lágrima salió – No me importa que sea la rencarnación de tu novia, siempre y cuando sepas quién es quién – finalmente dejo susurrar lo último – Que simplemente llegué a quererte demasiado –

–No era necesario el resto – sonrío Bakura – Solo lo último –

Bakura tomó el rostro de Kumiko y el beso, moviendo suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, causando sensaciones que nunca experimentaron. Rodeó el cuello de Bakura con sus brazos, apegándole a él, mientras que el albino tomó la cintura de la chica. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, jugando entre ellas, teniendo una danza que cualquier podría envidiar.

–Ahh Baku… Ra – gimió la grisácea entre besos, al sentir como el albino jugaba con sus dedos sobre la tela de su blusa justamente en el abdomen. Bakura en una rápida acción alzo a Kumiko del suelo, haciendo rodear con sus piernas la cadera de él entonces sin dejar de besarla fue a la cama que tenía la habitación.

La acostó suavemente mientras que él se posesionaba sobre ella, se limitó a observarla toda sonrojada con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios entreabiertos esperándoles, cosa que él no hizo esperar. La beso nuevamente, mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras que dejo que una mano corriera libremente por la pierna derecha de Kumiko, acariciando el muslo, dejó que sus dedos se aventurar al muslo interior, causando un escalofrío en la chica y un suspiro que fue oído por Bakura.

Guio a sus dedos hacía la parte sensible de ella. Kumiko se removió pero dejando un gemido salir de sus labios, Bakura tomo de las muñecas sus dos manos y las colocó arriba de la cabeza de la chica. Sus labios reclamaron el cuello de ella, su lengua saboreaba el sabor de la piel de la grisácea, mientras que los dedos movían de arriba y abajo sobre el jean que llevaba puesto, llenando de hermosos y placenteros gemidos la habitación.

Se acercó al oído izquierdo, lamiendo y succionando, causando sonoros gemidos de la chica, entonces al ver que Kumiko estaba llegando a un orgasmo, se permitió decir esas palabras que tanto guardaba para ella…

–Yo te quiero por lo que eres – le dijo a su oído, finalmente un gemido se oyó en esa habitación, mientras que Kumiko abrazaba a Bakura, ya que este le soltó las muñecas.

No todo era despedidas, también eran declaraciones…

–Sabes que es ridículo – pregunto Joey mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación

– ¿Qué? –preguntó cierta rubia mientras miraba fijamente al rubio

–Mi mejor amigo se fue con Duke, el enemigo en su amorío por mi hermana – Señalo primero –De ahí tenemos que Ryu con Malick están juntos – señalo el segundo –Igual no descontemos con que el frío ególatra del Seto se fue con Yuzuki – señalo tercero – Contemos también que Yuugi y Rebeca están por ahí juntos – señalo lo cuarto – También no quitemos de vista a Bakura junto a Kumiko – señalo lo quinto – Y finalmente tenemos nosotros dos –

Mai se limito a asentir sin entender por donde iban las cosas

–Por qué mierda a nadie se le hizo raro que Marick se haya ido junto con mi hermana – explotó el rubio, dejando ahora si atando todos los cabos sueltos en la mente de Mai – Desde cuando salen –

–La pregunta que tienes que hacerte es desde cuando NO salen – dijo Mai volviendo a ver su revista – Ellos ya estuvieron juntos antes, regresaron simplemente –

– ¿Cómo? –gritó espantado Joey mientras miraba como si estuviera loca la rubia

–No me mires así – respondió esta – Marick y Serenity estuvieron juntos en ciudad batallas, pero Marick le borro la memoria a Serenity, luego regresaron cuando el volvió – finalizo la rubia

Joey estaba simplemente sorprendido, su pequeña hermana se había fijado en Marick antes que Duke o Tristán, realmente le sorprendía ¿Esperen borrar la memoria? –Por qué le borro la memoria –

–Marick había enviado a mi ya al reino de las sombras, entonces Serenity fue a rogarle que me devolviera pero él se negó, entonces él le borro la memoria para que no siguiera con eso – Conto Mai

–Siguiera con qué – pregunto nuevamente extrañado el rubio

–Con tratar de cambiarle – respondió la chica – Marick estaba cambiado gracias a Serenity, pero cuando Odión perdió el control sobre él, entonces no pudo seguir, borro la memoria a Serenity para que ella no vea a la persona que querría en lo que se convertía –

Joey quedo estupefacto ante esto – Desde cuándo sabes todo esto – pregunto nuevamente por tercera vez el rubio

–Serenity me conto una parte hace una semana pero Marick me conto todo hace tres días – contó Mai mientras volvía a hojear su revista – No preguntes el por qué me lo conto –

–Este bien – susurro el rubio.

Entonces Joey se fijo en lo que estaba pasando. Hace unos minutos atrás Anzu había informado acerca de tal vil noticia, entonces Atem había solicitado más bien ordenado que todos descansen, pero insinuando que tal vez nos despidamos. Y ahí si quedaron, en parejas, vio a la rubia que estaba acostada en la cama, leyendo una revista de modas. No sabía como decirle o como tratarla respecto a su "Relación" si es que se podía llamar a eso relación, lamentablemente no han tenido tiempo de hablar respecto a eso. Pero…

Hace un día Mai cambio repentinamente de Facultad, siguiendo lo que tenían que seguir desde un principio, no le importo nada ni que dijeran o cualquier blasfemia o insulto que alguien le dijera. Ella volvió a ser como era antes, sin embargo sea como sea, él siempre la seguirá queriendo. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro y camino hacia ella, llamando su atención, entonces se coloco en sima de Mai, a lo que la rubia contesto con un enarque de ceja, él se limitó a sonreír. Quitó la revista de sus manos y el tiro por quien sabe donde, cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, él la beso.

No fue un beso de pasión, ni de ternura, tampoco fue de esos momentos cursis, más bien simplemente dejaron que ese beso expresara dos palabras que para ellos ya estaban dichas desde algún tiempo atrás…

_Te amo…_

Las cosas eran extrañas, raras, o en ocasiones hasta absurdas, pero todas tenían algo en común, el sentimiento. Con ese pensamiento Atem estaba atravesando el umbral de la puerta de la Mansión Secreta Kaiba. Estaba dejando todo atrás, no podía dejar que sus amigos se separaran, no querría y no podía poner en riesgo a la vida de ellos.

Antes sus duelos siempre fueron por los artículos del milenio, pero ahora es por él, lo quieren a él y ellos pagaran las consecuencias.

–_Perdóname Anzu _–_ susurro Atem mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña – Perdóname –_

–_Perdonarte qué Atem – le respondió la castaña mientras miraba fijamente al ojivioleta – No es tu culpa tener a cierta ex – prometida asesina reina de las sombras tras tuyo – _

_Lo que causo cierta gracia en Atem. Ella le sonrió brindándole toda la confianza que necesitaba, y lo logró, sacó fuerzas de donde no sabía. Y acerco su rostro a Anzu, y la beso con extremada delicadeza, dejando que el beso dijera lo que sentía, fue corto y se separó de ella, quien estaba anonada y le miro interrogándole –Te quiero – soltó el de repente _

–_Atem, por qué – pregunto desconcertada – Por qué me dices esto ahora, y qué diablos con el beso ¡Espera! –dijo ella pero cuando dijo su última palabra, Atem había encajado perfectamente un golpe en su nuca, dejándole completamente inconsciente. La acomodó en la cama, cobijándole bien._

_Escribió una nota para todos y otra especialmente para ella. Dejo en un sobre en el velador que posaba al costado de la cama. Una ultima mirada hacia Anzu y se fue._

Cerró la puerta dejando el olvido a todos ellos sobretodo a cierta castaña que amaba con su vida. Dejo sus pies fluir tranquilamente y corrió hacia cualquier lugar menos ese en donde estaba su felicidad, sus amigos, su corazón…

_Hola a todos. _

_Cuando estén leyendo esta carta, _

_Probablemente es porque ya no estoy ahí con ustedes…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales del capitulo:<strong>  
><em>

_****Anne y Maluz: *w* Sin comentarios_

_Sayo!  
><em>

_Lady Anette  
><em>

**¿REVIEWS?**

_Deja el review sino quieres que Atem se vaya para siempre  
><em>

_¬¬U_


	11. Cap 11: Encontrándose con la Muerte

**_Notas Del Capítulo:_**

_Hola! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena u.u_

_Maluz: No teniamos idea de como hacer este cap_

_si! es correcto, lo que pasa es que sabíamos como hacer el cap que viene después de este pero no este!_

_Ufff u.u un problemon! Pero aki esta espero que les guste mucho y lamento la demora.!_

_Maluz: Feliz cumple Danny!_

_**Disclairmer**: __Yu gi Oh! no es de mi propiedad ni el anime o los personajes, sino Atem se hubiera quedado con Anzu y Marick con Serenity y tal vez Joey con Seto en estilo yaoi. Aunque agradezo que no lo sea sino capaz Yu gi oh NO SERIA LO QUE ES, si fuera mio claro!_

**Summary:** _El regreso que muchos esperaban fue solo el comienzo de varios errores, el amor y el odio se juntan formando una catástrofe, el pasado con el presente se fusionaran pero solo uno ganará y el otro regresará. Podrán sobrevivir a los juegos de la muerte_

**Simbología:**

-Dialogo-

-_Recuerdos_-

"Pensamientos"

'mensajes o cartas'

Voz de Oyuki en la cabeza de todos o solo en una específica

_No me cansaré de repetirlo es dedicado a mi kerida amiga Danx! Además de que su cumpleaños fue ayer. **Feliz cumpleaños Danx!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Encontrándose con la Muerte<strong>__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Las cosas no habían salido como lo esperaba, ¿quién que se creía? Era verdad que era el amor de toda su vida, pero eso no le daba derecho a esconderle tan tremenda ¿Cobardía o Valentía?<p>

– Eres un cobarde, Atem – dijo mientras agilizaba sus piernas para alcanzar al tricolor – ¡Cobarde! – el frío de la tarde no le importó, tampoco que la calle se encontraba completamente desierta, le daba lo mismo. El viento soplaba fuertemente, empujándola a retroceder, pero ella no hacía caso a esto. Ahí estaba ella, corriendo por las calles vacías de Domino, tomando el camino que era para llegar a ese lugar, dónde ellos tuvieron su primera cita. Sabía con certeza cierta que ahí estaba, tenía demasiada fe, que él iba a estar en ese balcón con vista al mar, dándole la espada, esperando con algo de tristeza que alguien le encontrará, que alguien le dijera que no estaba perdido.

_Le dolía por alguna extraña razón la cabeza, además de que no podía abrir ni los ojos ¡Mierda! Entonces, trato nuevamente de abrir los ojos, pero le fue imposible, volvió a forzar esta vez dando con lo que deseaba, al principio todo era borroso, se sentó suavemente sintiendo una punzada en su nuca como si alguien le hubiera ¿golpeado?_

_Unos ojos violetas aparecieron de inmediato en su cabeza, entonces se acordó completamente de lo sucedía – ¡Atem! – gritó llamándole pero silencio le recibió en su respuesta. En seguida se descobijo, dándole de lleno el frío de la habitación, sin importarle mucho su escalofrío, coloco sus pies descalzos en el suelo, pero ni bien trato de pararse tuvo que sentarse otra vez, no podía controlar bien los movimientos de su cuerpo ¡Mierda, justo en un momento como este! Cayó en cuento de que en el velador que se encontraba a lado de la cama, estaban dos sobres perfectamente sellados. Con miedo guio su mano hacia ellos, y cogiéndolos suavemente, entonces sus ojos se abrieron dé la impresión. Con letra escrita perfectamente estaba en uno su nombre y el otro sin decir nada. _

_Tomando unas cuantas veces aire, decidió abrir el que tenía su nombre. Entonces mientras comenzaba a leer podía oír la voz de Atem hablándole a través de esta._

'_Querida Anzu, _

_Primero no tengo derecho a decirte que no te angusties, que no llores, simplemente lee esto. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero… mira como lo hago, hay cosas que desearía hacer contigo, como salir contigo, regresar a ese local de música, o la cafetería para invitarte un helado o un pastel, pero no puedo. Disfrutar nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera cita, nuestra primera película, las primeras cartas._

_Pero por lo visto, nuestra primera carta escrita y es esta, perdóname por se tan lamentablemente. Mi caligrafía no es tan buena, espero que entiendas todo lo que hay que decir o mejor dicho escribir._

_No te diré mis sentimientos por que creó que ya están claros, además de que me parece ridículo decir "Te amo" por una carta que decirlo por tu propia voz, lástima que no tuve el valor de decirte antes de que te haga desmayar, perdón por el golpe, pero necesitaba hacerlo, para que no me detengas._

_Ahora ya no estoy ahí contigo y el resto, preferí entregarme limpiamente que arriesgar sus vidas, sé que no me lo hubieran permitido y también sé que terminarían convenciéndome de que no me vaya, pero, lo lamento, no puedo verles morir, aunque digan y cambiemos eso, sé que al final igual tendrán heridas, y eso no lo toleraré. _

_La verdadera razón, es que no puedo ver como tu sufres, saber que alguien más estuvo en mi corazón antes que tú, es algo que ni yo estoy de acuerdo, que alguien más me haya besado, que alguien más ya era mi prometida, que tú no fuiste la primera, es algo que no podré cambiar, y esto es algo que me angustia._

_El otro sobre por favor entrega a Marick para que lea al resto, por favor desearía que no oyeras lo que dice el otro sobre. Cuando Yuzuki se entere de que me he ido, tomará control del cuerpo Oyuki, e irá a buscarme. Cuando nos encontremos me iré con ella, Yuzuki regresara a la vida normal, Marick y Bakura tampoco tendrán que dejar este mundo, acuérdate que el Dios de las Puertas tuvo una condición y si les pasa algo a ustedes ninguno de los tres podrá estar en este mundo, por lo que evitaré a toda causa que el reino de las sombras se vuelva a involucrar de nuevo en su mundo. Creo que eso es todo._

_Por favor no me busques, aunque sé que lo harás, por favor no llores, pero no tengo derecho a decírtelo, si a la final la mayoría de veces que has llorado ha sido por mi culpa. Perdóname por todo el daño y amor que te he dado, pero realmente deseo darte todo Anzu, pero es algo imposible, lo sabes, y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es decirte:_

_Gracias por todo._

_Atem'_

Quién se creía que era, para dejarle una carta, no tuviste valor de decírmelo, fue cobarde por no afrontar las cosas, como siempre lo han hecho. Antes incluso perdieron sus almas confiándole a él sus vidas, y lo volverían a hacer las veces que sean necesarias, y eso es algo que él debería saberlo. No importa la situación ellos siempre estarán ahí por él y por todos, porque somos amigos.

Faltaba poco y la vez mucho, sin embargo no paró, siguió corriendo todo lo que daba sus piernas. Maldecía una vez y otra vez a Oyuki, odiaba con toda su alma, a verle mostrado esas premoniciones, que no tenia corazón, ¡No decía que amaba a Atem! Entonces porque le causa daño, era una tonta o qué.

_En el instante en que vio como Atem caía de bruces al suelo inconsciente y su cuerpo respondió a sus movimientos, corrió hacia él, comprobando su estado. Suspiro aliviada de ver que se encontraba solo inconsciente, miró a su alrededor comprobando como entre todos ayudaba a levantarse. Observo como Malick y Ryu ayudaban a Bakura a levantarse, quien se encontraba en un pésimo estado por la pérdida de sangre, mientras que Joey con ayuda de Tristán subían a Marick en la espalda del rubio, Mai iba a comprobar el estado de Yuzuki que estaba en los brazos de Seto, Serenity iba a ver a Marick revisando su herida, Duke fue con Bakura para igual revisarlo, después de unos minutos Serenity se acercó hacia mí._

–_Cómo esta Atem – me pregunto mientras se arrodillaba a verlo _

–_Solo esta inconsciente – le respondí viendo como Serenity comprobaba el estado de Atem – Cómo esta al resto –_

–_Bakura está algo agotado por la pérdida de sangre – dijo mientras miraba al peliblanco – Pero Marick es el que esta mas grave – La forma en que lo dijo y su voz hizo darse cuenta a la castaña la importancia del moreno – Tiene un profundo corte en el abdomen, por suerte pudimos parar el derrame de sangre por un rato, peor hay que coserle – entonces me miró –Seto llamo a dos helicópteros, para llevarnos hacia su casa, por lo visto dice que es mejor permanecer ahí hasta ver que hacemos –_

–_Para no involucrar más personas – completé yo, mirándole a lo que Serenity simplemente asentí – Esto es algo demasiado extraño, ahora tenemos a una ex – prometida asesina reina de las sombras tras Atem –_

–_Si, pero me da algo de pena – dijo la pelilarga, llamando mi atención – Ella nunca pudo olvidar a Atem, además de que solo quiere un venganza contra todos – _

–_Si lo pones así es deprimente – le dije mientras acariciaba el rostro dormido de Atem – Hay cosas que puedo tolerar, pero esto que paso no lo haré – entonces mire fijamente a Serenity – Ella no me quitará de nuevo a Atem–_

_Serenity simplemente sonrío –Yo te apoyo – suspiro y miró a Marick y a Joey – Si ella vuelve a dañar a Marick o Joey, no se lo perdonaré – _

_Tanto se creen niñas pendejas dijo una voz que comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza, gemí de dolor y me tape las manos en los oídos, miré a Serenity que hacía lo mismo, entonces me percaté que todos estaban escuchando esa voz Creen que me van a ganar miré hacía Yuzuki quien se removía incomoda entre los brazos de Seto, era Oyuki No ven que les voy a ganar _

– _¡No te tengo miedo! – Le respondí –No permitiré que hagas algo más en contra de nosotros –_

_Oyuki río con fuerza en nuestras cabezas Niña tonta, sabes que una de las ventajas de ser Reina de las Sombras, es saber donde están todas y todos los seres y cosas entonces simplemente otra risa se oyó Me tomé la molestia de tomar el collar milenario _

–_Qué hiciste qué – gritó Bakura – Ese collar estaba en nuestra casa –_

–_Eres una ladrona– dijo Ryu mirando a la nada – Ladrona y asesina – _

_Calla ser insignificante Oyuki denotaba sus iras en su voz tranquilamente Bueno, y vi el futuro entonces vi que iba a ganar _

–_El futuro cambia Oyuki – dijo Mai – Ya lo hemos comprobado una y otra vez –_

_Si es verdad, pero sé que su valiente Faraón evitará a toda costa ese futuro, no podría soportar ver morir frente a sus propios ojos a sus amigos, y matar con sus propias manos a su querida Anzu Esas palabras bastaron para hacer que Anzu mirará asustada a Atem _

–_Quién te crees que eres para hablar por él – gritó a todo pulmón Anzu – No eres nadie para él – miró a cada uno de todos – Nosotros somos los que estamos en su corazón y tenemos derecho a defenderlo y amarlo – entonces cerro los ojos con fuerza – No eres nadie para él, no eres alguien ¡No eres nada! Hace algunos minutos había la posibilidad de perdonarte ahora ¡No! Si causas desgracias a uno y lo vuelves hacer ¡No eres perdonado! Entonces para todos serás solo la ¡Nada!–_

_…. El simple silencio fue la respuesta de Oyuki, Anzu respiraba agitadamente y alzo a ver a Serenity quien le miraba con una sonrisa, entonces se sintió feliz, pero todo eso cambio. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo se colapsaba y su mente era arrastrada por millones de imágenes, sentía cada dolor, cada sangre derramada, veía y observaba todo de cada imagen que aparecía en su cabeza._

_Se agarró fuertemente la cabeza tratando de reprimir ese dolor – ¡Ah!– gritó mientras se tiraba al suelo tosiendo fuertemente, revolcándose en el suelo. Los gritos siguieron y el terror en las pupilas de Anzu era algo que a todos angustiaban, entonces paró con un gran grito, y cayó al suelo secamente desmayada._

– _¡Anzu!– gritaron todos._

Giró a la derecha, entonces aceleró el paso. Le daba tantas iras de solo recordar, como la muy maldita de Oyuki había hecho, mostrarles las imágenes de como y cada uno iba a morir a la vista propia de un Atem que no hacía nada y sobre todo como el mismo Atem alzaba la espada y la mataba lentamente, realmente es que la odiaba. Pero tenía razón, Atem al enterarse de esto, simplemente se fue donde ella.

– _¿Anzu que pasó? –preguntó Serenity, mientras me miraba, Ahí estaba yo, en la alcoba de la mansión secreta Kaiba. Con todos a su alrededor y a su lado sentado mirándole estaba Atem. Comenzó a dudar de contarles, qué pasaba si realmente se hacía lo que dijo Oyuki, que tal si Atem se va después de relatar lo que pasaba, no Anzu, no saques conclusiones antes de hora es muy pronto para que des por sentado que se va a ir._

–_Lamento haberles preocupado – dijo mirando a cada uno – Pero… Oyuki me mostró lo que ella vio con el collar milenario –_

–_Entonces, tengo una idea – Dijo Bakura ganándose la atención de todos – podemos proyectar con el cetro de Marick todo lo que viste – enseguida todos asintieron, Anzu miraba muy poca convencida lo que iba a pasar. Aunque era preferible que vean con sus propios ojos, pero realmente era algo espeluznante._

_Marick se acercó a la cama de Anzu, con ayuda de Serenity. Le dio el cetro y le pidió que se concentrara en recordar todas las imágenes, así que lo hizo, después de unos minutos abrió los ojos señalando a Marick que ya estaba todo. Marick colocó el cetro justamente en un mueble al costado de la alcoba, se concentró unos segundos y el cetro brillo para luego dar paso a un paisaje._

– _Estamos en Egipto – dijo Joey mirando claramente las estructuras – Pero no parece que esto me hayan dado en la clase de Historia. No creen que estas estructuras nunca hayan sido vistas – _

– _Es verdad – respondió Yuugi – Es Egipto pero al mismo tiempo no lo es – _

– _Si es Egipto – dijo Atem – Este lugar fue destruido después de una de las más grandes batallas con Roma – _

– _Ya veo – dijo Serenity – Esperen esa no soy yo – pregunto señalando a ella misma en el paisaje._

"_La Serenity que se daba en la imagen estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ella. – Mierda – grito la pelilarga al ver como una bola de fuego impactaba muy cerca suyo – Ven a mí BlockMan – a lo que inmediato se vio como en su brazo derecho se dibujaba como un tatuaje la imagen del monstruo para luego aparecer frente a ella –Ataca – enseguida obedeció la orden, causando la destrucción del monstruo que perseguía a Serenity._

–_Mago Oscuro, ¡Ataca con tu magia oscura! – gritó una voz masculina, en seguida BlockMan desapareció al igual que el tatuaje en el brazo de Serenity, pero inmediatamente esta cayo de rodillas tosiendo fuertemente, y de su boca comenzaba a caer sangre_

–_Maldición – gimió mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que corría por su boca –Invoco al Duende Antiguo – nuevamente el monstruo apareció delante de ella._

–_No entiendes verdad – dijo al otra voz masculina, y poco a poco se fue mostrando entre las estructura la figura del Mago Oscuro para luego ver a un tricolor detrás de este –Ríndete Serenity, tu muerte será más rápida y menos dolorosa –_

–_Atem, te estas oyendo– le grito La pelilarga mientras se paraba con dificultad – Hemos pasado los doce niveles de la muerte para salvarte y resulta que no te puedas liberar del poder de ella –_

–_No me hables de esa manera Serenity – respondió Atem sonriéndole de costado con gran hipocresía en su rostro – Mago Oscuro ¡Ataca! –_

–_Control mental ¡Ahora! – Gritó otra voz masculina – Ahora tomo a tu Mago Oscuro Faraón – entonces se vio a un moreno corriendo hacia ellos. Mientras que el Mago oscuro se posaba a lado de Marick – Diablos en serio que no puedes entrar en cordura – _

–_Tsk Buena jugada tengo que recalcar Marick – dijo Atem pero inmediatamente apareció otro figura en su brazo derecho – Maga Oscura preséntate y ataca al Duende Antiguo–_

– _¡Si haces ese ataque Serenity moriría! ¡Atem reacciona! – Gritó Marick mientras corría hacia él – Atem regresa en sí ¡Vas a matar a Serenity! –_

–_Eso mismo quiero – respondió Atem, entonces el monstruo desapareció y Serenity cayó al suelo agarrándose fuertemente el abdomen, poco a poco la sangre comenzó a correr por sus labios. _

– _¡Serenity! – Gritó Marick – Maldita sea Atem, aun puedes salvarla – gritó a Atem mientras se acercaba hacia él – ¡Mierda sálvala! –_

–_Si tanto quieres salvarla – dijo Atem mirando a Marick –Activo desecha cartas, lo que me permite retirar todas tus cartas en juego, a lo que mi Mago Oscuro regresa a mí – Marick miraba sorprendido a Atem, comenzó a negar con la cabeza _

_El moreno corrió donde Serenity quien estaba ya en suelo, la tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándola – Mierda, fallé a mi promesa con Joey – dijo mientras retiraba los mechones del frío rostro de la chica – Perdóname Serenity por no protegerte –_

–_Si tanto quiere estar junto a ella – oyó muy cerca de él, a lo que inmediatamente regresó a mirar encontrándose con Atem a unos pasos. Sus ojos violetas ahora eran de color – únete a ella – finalmente ordeno a los dos magos que atacaran a Marick. El moreno simplemente sonrió – Atem espero que puedas volver – suspiro viendo como se acercaban los dos magos rápidamente – Perdóname Atem por no salvarte –_

_El impacto causo que varias estructuras cayeran al suelo, una de ellas sobre lo pareja. Atem miraba el cuerpo sin vida de sus amigos – Impresionante ¿No? – dijo girándose a mirar a Duke y Tristán que estaban en shock –No tengo tiempo para esto ¡Mueran! – inmediatamente ambos cuerpos fueron impactados por el golpe de la magia oscura. Se estrellaron contra dos grandes columnas para luego ir al suelo, poco a poco se pudo ver la sangre correr debajo de ellos. _

–_Basura – susurro Atem – Lástima que Joey y Mai ya hayan muerto a manos de Oyuki – recordando claramente como la chica había mandado a matar con el Mago del Caos a la pareja –Además de que Seto muró con Yuzuki al instante en que Oyuki tomó el control total de su nuevo cuerpo –entonces recordó quien le faltaba – Yuugi – susurro mirando a sus alrededores – ¡Deja de esconderte! ¡Sal con Rebecca! – silencio y cero movimientos hubo – Prometo no hacerle daño a ella –_

_Después de unos segundos se vio a un tricolor caminar lentamente hacia él – Atem, prometes no hacer daño a nadie más – dijo mirándole fijamente_

–_Dije que solo a Rebecca – respondió en seguida Atem –Pero primero dime donde esta Anzu –_

–_No te lo diré – dijo con voz firme causando el enfado del faraón – Primero mataste a Malick y Ryu con una docenas de Kuribos a sangre fría – apretó los puños – Tomaste la mente de Bakura haciendo que se matará frente a Kumiko, para que luego ella se matará con la misma daga de Bakura– se acercó un poco más a Atem – Es verdad que para salvar a Anzu te entregaste pero nos prometiste que ibas a volver ¡Perdiste! – gritó todo pulmón Yuugi – Mierda, paso unas horas y no regresaste y después cuando te vimos, comenzamos todos a ser casados pro ti como animales – los ojos de Yuugi se humedecieron – No hiciste nada con viste como Oyuki mataba a Joey y Mai, pero después comenzaste a colaborar con ella matando a todos–_

–_Ustedes fueron los imbéciles – dijo Atem mirándole desafiante – Si se hubieran ido cuando les dije que se vayan esto no hubiera pasado – miro fijamente a Yuugi – Nadie hubiera muerto – entonces suspiro – No tengo control sobre mi mente ya, solo puedo decirte esto, lamento mucho todo – Yuugi abrió los ojos sorprendidos, entonces Atem en un rápido movimiento se colocó frente a él y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos – Pero, tengo que matarles para salvarla – Yuugi quedo impresionado _

–_Pero luego tomará completamente tu mente y hará que la mates– dijo Yuugi gimiendo de dolor mientras Atem aplastaba poco a poco su cabeza _

–_Lo sé – entonces acerco el rostro a su oído – realmente adoraría matarla – Yuugi no pudo mas que moverse frenéticamente – El antiguo Atem murió en esa batalla ahora solo esta mi lado oscuro completo – entonces guio sus manos a los ojos de Yuugi cerrándoles – Adiós amigo mío – entonces la sangre se acumuló en la cabeza creando la muerte instantánea del tricolor. Atem dejo con delicadeza el cuerpo en el suelo. _

_Se paró y miró a su alrededor, mirando todos sus amigos completamente muertos por sus propias manos, pero todo esto lo había hecho inconsciente lo único que aun en ocasiones podía controlar era su voz. Por eso pudo decirle todo eso a Yuugi. Dirigió la vista a una estructura en el suelo y se acercó a ella, la levantó encontrándose a una rubia llorando mirando sin vida el cuerpo del tricolor _

–_Cuando volverás – preguntó mirando a Atem – Volveremos a vernos en otro sitio ¿Verdad? –_

–_Ustedes – respondió Atem bajando a la estatura de Rebecca tomó el rostro en sus manos suavemente – Pero yo no, nunca más regresaré –_

–_Te buscaremos y te salvaremos, como siempre lo hemos hecho – dijo con una sonrisa Rebecca entonces Atem sonrió y abrazo a la pequeña, ella correspondió el abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar – Yo le diré a todos que lo sientes, que no quisiste hacerlo, contaré la verdad – dijo mientras alzaba el rostro – Volveremos y te salvaremos –_

–_Ya no pueden volver Rebecca, este es un lugar de las sombras – dijo mirando a los ojos de la rubia – Cuando regresen a su mundo y despierten, verán que nunca más volverán – suspiro – Diles que me perdonen por el transcurso en que su alma vuelve a su mundo, después de todo van a estar perdidos un buen tiempo en el limbo – entonces miró nuevamente a la pequeña frente suyo – No vuelvan a buscarme – _

_Rebecca dejó caer sus lágrimas por sus ojos – Nunca te olvidaremos – respondió la rubia, entonces ella sonrió y Atem palpo su frente y la chica cayo entre sus brazos inconsciente._

_No la mataste oyó la voz de Oyuki en su cabeza – No era necesario – dijo mientras dejaba el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo – Solo me queda Anzu –_

–_No es necesario buscarme – dijo una voz femenina entonces la vio sentada en una columna rota mirándole fijamente – No pudiste resistirte –_

–_Lo lamente Anzu, pero fue imposible – respondió el otro mirando a la chica, camino hacia ella hasta quedar frente a ella – Lamento que no pueda… –_

–_Quedar inconsciente como Rebecca – suspiro – Era la más pequeña de todos nosotros además de que le prometiste a Yuugi –_

–_Si – dijo secamente Atem mirándola – Espero que no te quedes mucho tiempo en el limbo de las sombras – Anzu sonrío _

–_Los artículos nos guiaran a la salida – respondió con una sonrisa –Por qué no nos dijiste que si moríamos aquí no moríamos en el mundo real – entonces suspiro – Nos hubiéramos evitado todo este problema –_

–_SI les decía eran capaces de quedarse solo para evitar que yo me quedará – respondió Atem con una sonrisa, causando la risa de Anzu_

–_Que feo que es sonreír entre los cadáveres de tus amigos – dijo viendo a todos muertos – Por cierto Marick y Bakura te han de odiar por hacerles creer tan tremada hazaña –_

–_Es verdad – respondió Atem – Es hora Anzu – ella sonrió entonces abrazó a Atem por el cuello. Después de unos segundos sintió algo que le atravesaba no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, entonces dirigió la mirada a su pecho notando como un brazo la atravesaba completamente, subió con debilidad su rostro para mirar a Atem que le miraba con demasiada angustia y tristeza. Acercaron su rostro dándose un suave beso, y en ese instante Atem retira el brazo y en el trayecto extrayendo el corazón de la chica, y entonces el cuerpo cayo sin vida entre sus brazos. Atem la colocó suavemente en el suelo, y cerro los ojos de su querida Anzu, y se encamino al templo donde se suponía que estaba Oyuki. _

_Sabes que ellos no volverán a su mundo entonces Atem paró en seco su caminata – A qué te refieres con eso, Tu dijiste que ellos volverían –_

_La estruendosa risa de Oyuki sonó con ecos en su cabeza ¿En serio? A qué momento entonces volvió a reír Una vez muertos en el reino de las sombras mueren en su mundo_

_Atem quedo completamente estático para luego correr hacia el cuerpo de Anzu y tomar entre brazos La única que vivió fue Rebecca, vaya elección entonces Oyuki volvió a reír – No, esto debe ser una broma – dijo Atem mientras se cristalizaban sus ojos mirando a todos los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos – Joey, Mai, Tristán, Duke, Bakura, Kumiko, Yuugi, Seto – para volver a mirar al cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos – Anzu – "_

Anzu jadeó fuertemente tal y como esperaba, de espaldas a ella estaba Atem mirando el atardecer con vista al mar –Eres un cobarde Atem –le dijo alto, a lo que Atem regreso a verle sorprendido

–Anzu – susurro – Cómo sabías, ¡Espera! Te pedí que no me buscaras – le grito mirándole fijamente

–Quieres protegernos – le dijo ella entonces se acercó a él y levanto la mano, y el sonido de la cachetada resonó en todo el lugar – Entonces ¡Reacciona Imbécil! – Le miro molesta – Crees que dejarnos es tu magnificó plan, déjame decirte que está fallando – suspiro – Atem ¡Mierda! Que no ves que antes hemos confiado nuestras vidas sin tener necesidad de que nos pidas o nada –

–El problema es si lo hacen los mataré – grito Atem mientras la miraba – No puedo tolerar matar con mis propias manos y acciones a ustedes ¡Son lo más importante que tengo! –

Anzu quedó callada ante tremenda confesión – Entonces, ¿sabes? – Susurro – Si fuéramos tan importantes no nos abandonarías como si fuéramos animales – Atem le miro sorprendido – Solo quiero decirte, que duele saber que te iras nuevamente para no regresar – entonces miro mientras las lagrimas comenzaban correr por sus mejillas – Ya no tendrás un collar del futuro para regresar, porque igual ya no iras al pasado. Vas un lugar donde nadie puede entrar – sollozo – Atem no te quiero perder de nuevo, pero – suspiro y apretando los puños alzo el rostro y le sonrío – Es tu decisión – entonces se acercó y dejo un beso en la mejilla del tricolor – Adiós Atem –

Ni bien dio dos pasos un brazo le atrajo hacia él abrazándola por atrás – Deseo estar con ustedes – dijo la voz Atem a su oído – Regrese para vivir con ustedes, por que querría estar con todos, reír, jugar, salir, vivir – entonces abrazó con más fuerza a Anzu – Querría salir contigo, ser enamorados – suspiro – Pero, porque siempre tiene que pasar esto, cuando estaba recién llevando una vida grandiosa con ustedes aparecen estos conflictos – volvió a abrazar a Anzu – Arriesgando sus vidas y la mía para salvar al mundo, para salvar al resto, para salvarnos, para salvarte – unos segundos de silencio – Sabes cuantas veces rogaba que ya basta de todo esto, las veces que temía por tu vida – no pudo que un escalofrío le recorriera al recordar cuantas veces estuvo a punto de perder a Anzu – Y ahora vuelve a pasarnos – aflojo el agarre – Quiero regresar, pero no debo –

– ¡Hazlo! ¡Regresa! – Dijo Anzu mirando al frente – No por mi, sino por el resto – entonces sonrío – Ellos están aquí sabes – A lo que Atem rápidamente alzo la cabeza donde estaba escondiendo su cuello, comprobando lo que decía Anzu. Todos estaban ahí mirándoles

–Ya hombre, no te hagas de rogar – Grito Joey mientras sonreía

–La vida sería muy aburrida sin ti – respondió Tristán – Así que muévete, hay que trazar un nuevo plan para detener a tu ex prometida asesina reina –

– ¿Vienes? – pregunto Anzu mientras tocaba con sus yemas el rostro de Atem

–Por que siempre terminan convenciéndome – dijo en un suspiro Atem, ocasionado la alegría de todos y los gritos de júbilo. En seguida algunos fueron a abrazar a Atem, entre ellos Joey y Tristán.

–Menos mal – dijo en un susurro Marick mirando a Bakura – SI se iba tocaba seguirle a escondidas –

–Lo que uno hace por estos idiotas – respondió Bakura, mirando como Ryu abrazaba a Atem y Malick trataba de quitarle en sima – pero no dudaría en ayudarles – viendo como Kumiko sonreía al ver la acción de todos

Mientras que otra pareja veía con una sonrisa la sucedido – Me sorprende esta amistad –dijo Yuzuki mirando a todos

–Tsk, menudos idiotas – respondió el Seto mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero dejaba ver una sonrisa de costado, entonces clavó su mirada en Atem y no pudo evitar recordar ese sobre.

_´Hola a todos. _

_Cuando estén leyendo esta carta, probablemente es porque ya no estoy ahí con ustedes… Mis razones creo que son apropiadas para irme, ver morir a mis amigos es algo que no puedo soportar, peor si soy yo el causante. _

_No tengo que aclarar más cosas, pero espero que puedan seguir sin buscarme. Por favor traten bien a Marick y Bakura, ambos son dos idiotas que trataron de matarnos una vez pero ahora son diferentes, Joey dejarás de pelear con Seto aunque tengo que aclarar que extrañare muchos sus riñas, Mai algún día podrás decir a todos como eres realmente espero que lo logres, Serenity me sorprende que no te hayas fijado en Duke o Tristán pero agradezco y espero que cuides bien a Marick. Duke y Tristán, realmente me sorprendió mucho lo que pasó entre ustedes pero estoy feliz por los dos. Yuugi cuida bien de Rebecca, le debo una a ella, y lastima que no puedo pagarle aun. Kumiko cuida bien de Bakura y no le hagas caso con sus historias de ladrones, Yuzuki tranquila no te preocupes por el carácter del idiota del CEO es así, pero tiene un buen corazón, muchas veces lo hemos comprobado._

_Finalmente, como Marick ha de estar leyendo esto, deja de leer y dale el resto del sobre a Seto._

_Seto como ya has de tener esto en tus manos; Quiero pedirte un favor, en el pasado en mi ausencia tú reinaste a Egipto, ahora espero que en mi ausencia no dejes que nada le pase a ellos. No digo a Yuugi ni a Joey, o a Bakura o Marick, porque simplemente después de todo compartimos una vida junta en el pasado y presente, mas confianza que esa no puedo tener con alguien. _

_Espero que les protejas y como en el pasado corregías mis errores, me salvaste muchas veces, ahora te pido que hagas lo mismo en el presente, que cuides y protejas a todos y a ella; Anzu. Gracias Seto _

_Gracias a todos _

_Atem´_

"Así tu no estés, cumpliré con lo que pediste Atem" fueron los pensamientos del CEO mientras miraba con una sonrisa de costado a la bola de idiotas que él protegería sin dudar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas finales del capitulo:<em>**

_Realmente, pensaba que Atem no tenía que regresar hasta el siguiente cap, pero como ven no paso XD realmente creó que mas que una amistad con yuugi y Joey, creo que la amistad con Seto es mas importante porque comparte el vínculo de amigo/enemigo, además de que en el pasado atem deja a cargo de todo a Seth, entonces creó que hay más confianza. u.u_

_Maluz: T^T realmente este cap o u.u es muy gore *w*_

_A ti te gusta el gore ¬¬ a mi no, u.u x eso escribiste tu esa parte_

_Maluz: yeahhhh UwU_

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho este cap, realmente a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo. Además de que este cap fue escrito sin tener una idea clara, comence a escribir todo lo que se me venía a la cabeza y asi kedo... Espero que les guste, ya empece con el siguiente cap, realmente me esta gsutando como va la trama._

_Maluz: He notado que dejas muchas confusiones n.n_

_Sin confusion y misterio no seria una buena trama ^^ (Para mi u.u claro)_

_Anne y Maluz: Sayo!_

**¿REVIEWS?**

_Deja el review sino quieres que Seto se encele y viole a Atem por "Accidente" (YAOI anne y maluz: *w*)_

_¬¬U_


	12. Cap 12 Part 1: Conociendote

**Notas del capitulo**

_Hola a todos! Primero Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo atrasado… Segundo… Sé que son meses por no decir años que no publico… La verdad… no encontraba la manera de poder escribir… Pero tranquilos ya regrese!_

_Maluz: ¬¬ En serio! Lo mismo dijiste hace meses_

_Es verdad! Lo juro O _

_Bueno! Sin más le dejo con este cap… para su información escribi 32 pags para este cap… pero como sé que se van a cansar de tanto leer… deje que se dividiera en tres partes… claro para no hacerle tediosa….! _

_Espero que comprendan y nos vemos al final del capitulo_

_Les recuerdo que este fanfic es dedicado a Danx que se mi adorada hermana que la amo mucho!_

**_Disclairmer: _**_Yu gi Oh! no es de mi propiedad ni el anime o los personajes, sino Atem se hubiera quedado con Anzu y Marick con Serenity y tal vez Joey con Seto en estilo yaoi. Aunque agradezo que no lo sea sino capaz Yu gi oh NO SERIA LO QUE ES, si fuera mio claro!_

**Summary: **_El regreso que muchos esperaban fue solo el comienzo de varios errores, el amor y el odio se juntan formando una catástrofe, el pasado con el presente se fusionaran pero solo uno ganará y el otro regresará. Podrán sobrevivir a los juegos de la muerte_

**Simbología:**

**-**Dialogo**-**

**-**_Recuerdos_**-**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

><p><strong>Correspondiendo<strong>

* * *

><p>Ja! Si creía que con esa carita de perro abandonado baja la lluvia lograría sacarle algo, está muy equivocada – No lograrás nada con esa cara… Yuzuki – le dije mientras miraba seriamente a la chica.<p>

–Maldita sea, Kaiba – dijo algo fuerte mientras hacía un mohín – Contigo es imposible –

No pude evitar sonreír de costado, ahí estaba aquella rubia de ojos esmeraldas, dándole la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tenía puesto una buzo verde de cuello alto y un jean azul de bastas anchas, para finalmente tener unas sandalias negras. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto dejando ver que era sedoso y brilloso.

–Además que sacas sabiéndolo – Le dije logrando que ella girara a verle sobre el hombro, tenía fruncido el ceño, y sus labios apretados. Su piel blanca se tornó de un color rojizo.

–Matar mi curiosidad – respondió ella mientras se giraba para verme completamente – Detesto que no me informen de lo que pasa –

–No – corregí – Se te informa… Pero no te voy a decir donde fue Serenity y Marick – le dije mientras suspiraba – Por Ra! Sí que eres curiosa –

–Curiosa mi abuela Kaiba – me gruño – Pero se me hace extraño que esos dos se hayan ido, cuando prácticamente Joey iba a matar a Marick… –

–Técnicamente… Huyeron – le dije, mientras me paraba de mi silla de

Solamente había pasado medio día y tuvo que traer a Yuzuki a su compañía, puesto que tenía trabajo, o sí glorioso trabajo, pues era lo único que le indicaba que seguía siendo Seto Kaiba y no un maniático reencarnado sacerdote que le toca cuidar a una chica que tiene el alma de una ex – prometida reina de las sombras. Oh, sí y luego le preguntan por qué detestaba tanto el grupito de amigos de Yuugi.

–Fueron a ver sus cosas – le dije mientras me dirigía hacia ella – Todos se mudaran a la mansión – dije lo último incluso con algo de molestia. Tendría muchos tricolores corriendo por la casa, lo que faltaba, ahora ya no solo tenía que soportar al cachorro de Joey sino a todo su grupo de amigos.

–Llamando tierra a Seto Kaiba – dijo Yuzuki mientras me halaba de mi manga

–Qué pasa – pregunte mientras la miraba. La diferencia de altura era algo muy pronunciado.

–Yo también voy – preguntó. Comenzaba a pensar que aquella muchacha tímida, no era para nada tímida. Tal vez así era hasta que gane confianza.

–Tanto me extrañas – me anime a preguntarle mientras acerca mi rostro al suyo, ocasionando que la pobre rubia se sonrojara fuertemente.

–N… No – tartamudeó. Mientras daba varios pasos atrás, y alejaba sus manos de mi manga.

–Entonces… – le dije mientras camina hacia ella. Mirando aquel par de esmeraldas que le miraban nerviosa. Oh si, ahí está aquella chiquilla que era tan tímida y sin confianza. Hice un paso más largo para sostener sus brazos con mis manos. Ahí vamos de nuevo Seto Kaiba perdiendo el control de sí mismo por culpa de esta mujer, delante de él.

– Q… Qué haces – decía mientras me miraba desafiante. Vaya mirada, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban

–Tranquila – susurre mientras rozaba su nariz con la mía – No haré nada que tú no quieras – Entonces selle sus labios con los míos. Fue sencillo sin apuro, solo movía y saboreaba esos suaves labios que respondían con nerviosismo. Sentí sus frágiles brazos cubrir mi cuello, mientras yo le atraía hacia mí.

–Seto – gimió por lo bajo cuando me separe de ella. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios tenían ese rastro de saliva que nos unía –No debemos –

–Por qué – me anime a preguntar, cuando baje mi rostro a su cuello para besarlo nuevamente. Su piel era deliciosa, demasiado para mi paladar. Y claro para todo mi intelecto, que no tenía control de mi cuerpo en este instante.

–No quiero involucrarme… contigo – dijo en un susurro que hizo que me detuviera. Sentí mi cuerpo pesar con esas palabras dichas.

–Qué– le dije mientras me separaba para mirarle, pero ella bajo la mirada. –Yuzuki– le demandé alzando un poco mi voz. Entonces ella alzo la mirada con valentía, sus pupilas reflejaban tanta fuerza que no pude dudar de sus palabras – Que no quiero tener nada contigo – dijo ella, mientras inconscientemente apretaba entre sus manos mi chaqueta –No quiero… No quiero tener algo contigo Seto Kaiba –

La solté con fuerza, y me di media vuelta – Diré a Roland que te lleve a tu casa, has una maleta y luego te llevará a la mansión. Ahí te indicará la habitación en la que te quedarás… Ahora – finalmente llegué a mi escritorio donde me senté y tome entre mis manos varios papeles – Si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer –

Ella me miraba fijamente y yo le devolvía la mirada. Creo que es la primera vez que ve esta faceta, la del gran CEO, la que todos odiaban y ponía esta coraza para aquella gente extraña, y ella ahora era una extraña. No podía remediar eso, no lograba hacer nada sino podía ver algo que ella daba por él, no podía. Espere un momento, en qué instante comenzó a ver de ella como algo más. Qué me pasa.

Yuzuki miró a Seto con recelo, para luego asentir en silencio. Hizo una veña y salió de la oficina. Caminaba tranquila y serena hasta el ascensor, entonces aplastó el botón para subirlo, marco el número del parqueadero, se cerraron las puertas. Y sus piernas no dudaron dos segundos en fallarle, se deslizaba por las paredes del ascensor, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Odiaba eso, sentía dolor, un agudo dolor en su cuerpo. Sollozo algo más fuerte, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos en sus rodillas.

–Seto… – susurró suavemente –Seto… – volvió a llamarlo – Perdóname… Por favor, perdóname… – seguía diciendo mientras las lágrimas corrían – Mierda! Porqué duele tanto, Seto, por qué duele tanto el amarte, ah? Dime Seto –

Mientras que en la oficina del CEO, el castaño miraba con fijeza y sin emociones la pantalla que se presentaba ante él. No iba a correr detrás de ella y le valía un comino que ella este ahí llorando mientras decía su nombre en el ascensor. No iba a mover un dedo. Ella le negó, y ahora que se atenga las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, por qué diablos no podía dejar de agarrar con fuerza la silla.

–Yuzuki… quién eres – susurré mientras cerraba la cámara de vigilancia. No deseaba ver esa escena por mucho más tiempo. Cerro sus ojos – Quién eres… para aparecer en nuestras vidas así – susurro – Quién realmente eres –

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, un moreno y una pelilarga se bajaban corriendo de un taxi, para correr a la puerta de la casa que se presentaba al frente de ellos. Serenity movía sus manos con nerviosismo, tomó las llaves y abrió después de un minuto, la puerta para hacer pasar a Marick, y luego cerrar la puerta con fuerza y apoyarse en ella. Dio un largo suspiro.

–Lo logramos – dije con el poco aliento que tenía – Tenías que provocarlo Marick – le reclame mientras me encaminaba a la cocina por una vaso de agua, ignorando olímpicamente al moreno que estaba mi costado, recuperando el aliento – Si no cogía ese taxi, quien sabe que hubiera pasado –

–Solo hubiera terminado en el hospital, claro tu adorado hermanito – logré oír a Marick desde la sala.

–Pues si eso hubiera pasado, Ja! Hubieras tu terminado en un bar en medio de botellas de tequila – le hice saber mientras sacaba dos vasos de un cajón y los llenaba de agua fría –Oíste Marick –

–Me estás diciendo – me susurro a mi oído, cosa que hizo que temblara y que en proceso un vaso se derramé en mis manos – que terminarías conmigo solo por golpear a tu hermanito –

–Terminar qué, Marick – le dije en contra. Oh no, si creía que iba a perder esta disputa está muy equivocado – Yo que sepa no eres mi enamorado –

Me di media vuelta para encararle notando ahora su mirada de sorpresa, oh sí, golpe bajo en el orgullo de Marick. Le hice a un lado, mientras señalaba el vaso de agua a su costado – Voy a ver que ropa guardo – le dije mientras tomaba varios sorbos y caminaba directo a mi habitación. Aunque por fuera esta con una paz tan inmensa, la verdad es que estaba completamente nerviosa. Cuando llego a su habitación abrió la puerta y entro, claro olvidando cerrar la puerta. Suspiro de alivio. Dejo el vaso en un mueble a su costado. Busco por la habitación una maleta. Cuando la tuvo la coloco encima de su cama para comenzar a empacar.

Entonces se acordó como es que Joey se enojó con Marick. Claro, como no se iba a enojar, si salía diciendo el idiota de Marick "Sabes, Serenity, como vamos empacar tus cosas, podrías mostrarme tu habitación, qué dices" Oh si, la cara de todos fue un poema, quitando a Atem que no sabía cómo guardar la carcajada y que de Bakura estuviera con buscando como loco el cómo quitarle el celular a Kaiba para tomar la foto de Joey. Es que estaba furiosa, sonrojada y abochornada pero furiosa. Incluso creó que oí decir al CEO "Nunca he sabido que un cachorro se sonroje de tal manera y ladré al mismo tiempo" Claro, su cara también era completamente roja. Además el hecho de que Marick tuvo el descaro de sujetar su cintura frente a todos y decirme todo eso en voz alta. Creo que Anzu estaba tan emocionada que sacudía al pobre de Tristán y Duke solo nos miraba negando la cabeza. Y no olvidemos el comentario de Mai que fue el que ocasiono que tome el primer taxi que vi y lancé como un costal de papas a Marick adentro y yo me tire adentro con él, para cerrar la puerta y que pise el acelerador "Serenity, no deberías avergonzarte, apuesto que Marick y tú ya lo han hecho que por eso, Marick esta tan impaciente contigo", aunque no omitamos que un Marick también se sonrojo y es ahí donde Atem simplemente rio con fuerza y Bakura finalmente quito el celular a Seto para tomar una foto de primera de Joey, Marick y yo.

–Creí que estabas empacando – oí decir una voz alta. Giré bruscamente para toparme directamente con esos ojos violetas mirándole desde el marco de la puerta. El giro me hizo un poco marear por lo que me tambaleé – Serenity, estas bien –

–Si estoy bien – respondí suavemente – Me mareé por haber girado muy rápido –

–Así que querrías verme por eso giraste así de rápido – me hizo saber, su voz sonó más cerca, por lo que asumí que había entrado en la habitación. Hice una mueca de disgusto, para abrir los ojos y verle. Estaba ahí al frente mío, mirándome con esos ojos violetas que me enloquecían un montón

–Que quieres – le pregunte fríamente – Se supone que debes esperar abajo –

–Querría aclarar algo –me dijo mientras se acercaba hacía mí, si esperaba que retrocediera estaba muy equivocado. Me quede en el mismo lugar de donde estaba – Serenity, tú… –me dijo suavemente mientras se acercó a mi oído –Eres mía – susurro

Me estremecí ante esas palabras, y en menos de un segundo, Marick había tomado mi cintura, había retirado la maleta para ponerla a un costado, para luego tirarme sin delicadeza alguna a la cama. Apenas pude abrir los ojos del impacto, y ya tenía a Marick sobre mí. Me sonroje con fuerza. Pude observar como Marick me miraba fijamente, entonces sentí su mano acariciar suavemente mis cabellos. Mi sonrojo se incrementó. Entonces él sentó sobre mi pelvis.

Me miraba sentado sobre mí, fijamente sin emoción alguna – Tienes alguna objeción – me dijo mientras sus dedos recorrían el contorno de los botones de mi blusa. Estaba nerviosa, demasiada nerviosa, y que los dedos de Marick estén ahí sobre su pecho jugando con zafar esos benditos botones no ayudaba nada. Con temblores, lleves mis manos a su camisa negra que se forraba al contexto de su figura, entonces, aun nerviosa, comencé a zafar uno a uno de los botones. Marick le miraba fijamente, entones detuvo sus manos. Y sintió como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír y que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas –Seré tuya, pero ¿tú serás mío? – pregunté.

Marick sonrió y su mirada se suavizó –Siempre – dijo entonces se acostó sobre mí, unió sus labios con los míos. Aquel par de labios le saboreaban todo en su boca, sus lenguas se había encontrado y sus manos había viajado para retirar aquella camisa que estorbaba. Y en cuestión de segundos tuvo el contacto de la piel de Marick con la suya. Apenas pudo ver aquellos músculos trabajados en el Antiguo Egipto. Realmente le miro embobada, y Marick no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Tomaba sus besos sin responsabilidad alguna, mientras sus manos viajaban entre sus muslos y caderas, mientras que una de ellas zafaba suavemente los botones de la blusa lila que llevaba ese día.

–Marick – suspire al sentir como besaba mi cuello, esa lengua jugaba con toda su piel y la hacía suspirar como nunca lo había hecho. El acudió a su llamado, para volverle a besar.

– ¡Marick! ¡Serenity! Sé muy bien que están aquí – aquel grito hizo que ambos nos detuviéramos completamente asustados. Joey acaba de llegar y resulta que ahí estaba ella con el moreno sobre ella con sus manos en su blusa y el semi desnudo, si Joey les encontraba, estaba claramente confirmado, Marick sería castrado.

Mientras que un rubio en la planta baja estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza. Ese infeliz se atrevió a irse con Serenity y sobre todo aún, lo dijo en su propia cara, que no tiene vergüenza. Abrió rápidamente la puerta de entrada a la casa de su hermana, si quiera espero ver a Marick sentado ahí en la sala mirándole con una cara de burla, pero el muy pendejo no estaba. Esperen, y sí el mal nacido ese fue y se coló a la habitación de su hermana y están haciendo "_Eso_".

Inmediatamente corrió hacia el segundo piso y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana, y abrió la puerta con gran fuerza – ¡Suelta a mi hermana, mal nacido! – gritó a todo pulmón, pero solo se encontró con Serenity doblando una blusa sobre la maleta. Giro lentamente a la esquina derecha notando a Marick que estaba sentado leyendo un libro tranquilamente, y ahora le miraba fijamente a él con una ceja enarcada.

–Que pasa cachorro, te comiste la lengua a lo que gritaste – Exclamó con suficiencia el moreno

–Oh vamos, basta Marick – dijo su hermana mirándole mal – No quiero problemas – y luego dirigió la mirada hacia su persona – Y Joey te recuerdo que tengo ya 22 años, creó que estoy lo suficientemente madura y grande para saber qué debo hacer y que no – suspiro – Si lo hago con Marick o no es mi problema – iba abrir la boca para decir que no era así pero ella me detuvo – y no quiero ningún pero, entendido Joey –

–Solo quiero saber algo – dije después de un breve lapso de tiempo, dirigí mi mirada a Marick para mirarlo fijamente – Vas en serio –

–Muy en serio – respondió mientras dejaba a un lado el libro y se paraba – Vamos a hablar Joey –

Asentí suavemente y dejé que el pasará primero por la puerta –Espera, Marick – Dijo Serenity pero Marick no dejo de caminar – Tranquila, solo vamos a hablar, termina de empacar sino quieres que Seto se enoje – dijo él mientras seguía de largo por el pasillo. Lo seguí en silencio.

Se encamino al patio trasero donde se dispuso a sentarse en una grada que daba al césped. Imité sus movimientos sentándome a su lado.

–Antes de liberar completamente mi sello, me había tropezado con Serenity en Ciudad Batallas – comenzó a relatarme sorprendiéndome un poco por explicar cómo terminaron las cosas – Ella estaba muy pálida y parecía más bien enferma. Inmediato una parte de mí, la parte humana, es decir Malick, me convenció de ayudarla y lo hice – suspiro – Luego de eso, Serenity y yo comenzamos a tener como una amistad algo enferma –

–Enferma, qué quieres decir con eso – pregunté

–Es que – suspiro mientras jugaba un rato con sus dedos – Serenity se hizo a la idea de que podía cambiar – me miró – que podía ser como Atem – retiro la vista – Pero, después Orión perdió esa batalla y yo perdí el control. Vino entonces el problema con Mai – En ese instante apreté mis manos con fuerza – Ese día lastime no solo a Mai, sino al faraón y a ti – suspiro – Aun a pesar de ello, Serenity siguió frecuentándome, al principio solo era en las noches en las terrazas o balcones del lugar. Pero ese día de ese enfrentamiento fue a mi habitación a decirme que tenía que evitar que pasara eso, traté un millón de maneras de que ella se diera cuenta que yo no era como el faraón y Yuugi, era igual que Bakura y Ryu… – suspiro y espero un breve silencio – Entonces, ella no se rindió y siguió ahí a mi lado. Poco a poco me acostumbre a estar con ella, me olvidé de mis objetivos y quien era… Solo querría seguir estando en el cuerpo de Malick para estar con ella… –

–Qué paso – pregunté cuando le vi callarse un rato

–En un intento para callarla, la besé – Alcé la vista sorprendido, que hizo qué – Ella y yo estábamos tan sorprendidos que no entendíamos que hacíamos, y así comenzó esa amistad enferma, como yo lo digo. Los besos se hicieron comunes, y poco a poco afloraron sentimientos, que claro yo no entendía o comprendía antes – Suspiro – Pero todo cambió completamente –

Le miré en silencio, Marick o era muy imbécil para contar todo al hermano de la chica de la cual hablaba o definitivamente era un suicida – Que pasó – le dije cortante

–Me enfrenté a ti –

Aquellas simples palabras hicieron que entendiera completamente todo –Entonces… –

–Así es… Ese día que batalle contigo, traté de que ganes para evitar hacer sufrir a Serenity… Pero el odio domino y rompió todo sentimiento de vulnerabilidad… y gané – susurro lo último – Esa noche recuerdo claramente como Serenity se rompía frente a mis propios ojos, lloraba en mi habitación rogándome que te trajera de vuelta, me gritaba que me odiaba, que hiciera eso último por ella, incluso me pidió su alma a cambio de la tuya – Estaba conmocionado frente a todo lo que decía Marick – Entre sus llantos, logré entender algo, antes ganaba las batallas puesto que Malick estaba ahí, ahora él lo había borrado, entonces me di cuenta de lo que Yuugi y el faraón decía, eso llamado amistad… Atem ganaba todo porque tenía a sus amigos ahí para él… pero yo lo perdí todo, Orión, mi hermana y Serenity la perdí cuando peleé contigo – Suspiro – No podía ganar la batalla contra Atem… Me acuerdo que abrase a Serenity y le dije que no se preocupara que tú ibas a regresar… y que lo mejor sería que ella no viera esa batalla, que no viera lo que yo me iba convertir, que no viera… todo lo que iba a causar… la besé y borré sus recuerdos –

Estaba completamente en shock, miraba a Marick como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Realmente pasó todo eso, como mierda nunca se dieron cuenta de nada.

–Luego, debes saber lo que pasó, Atem ganó y fui enviado al reino de la sombras, más tarde me encontré con Bakura, y pasamos creo que eternas memorias ahí adentro hasta que Atem nos sacó de ahí… – me miró tranquilamente – El resto lo sabes… Querría que Serenity nunca me recuerde y actuaba como si nada, pero ella recordó algo y me pidió que le regresen sus recuerdos… Como ves ahora, estamos en esa relación de tiempo atrás, pero ahora sé que son esos sentimientos que afloraron tiempo atrás –

–Qué son, Marick – dije suavemente. Él me regreso a ver, y como cuando miraba a Atem en sus ojos violetas profundos que aseguraban todo, Marick me miraba ahora de es manera.

–La amo Joey… – dijo suavemente mientras yo abría los ojos impresionados – Me salvo varias veces, y la negué varias veces… No quiero perderla… entiendes Joey – me pregunto mientras me clavaba más la mirada.

Le miré en silencio un momento – Solo, prométeme que la protegerás a costa de tu propia vida – le dije seriamente – Ella es mi vida junto a Mai, no puedo darme el placer de perderla –

Marick sonrió de costado –Te prometo que ella está sobre todo, sobre mí mismo Joey –

Asentí en silencio para luego pararme dejándole él aun sentado – Me voy – le dije mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la salida de la casa – Ah y Marick – le llame mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarle, el mencionado me miraba con una ceja enarcada – Se cuidadoso, mi hermana es virgen – le dije con una sonrisa para luego soltar una carcajada al ver el sonrojo cubrir las mejillas de Marick. Me encaminé hacia la puerta de salida y grite un "Adios Serenity"

En la puerta de entrada estaba Mai esperándome con su convertible rojo. Me miró seriamente –Encontraste algo – me preguntó con ironía –Ya le pegaste a Marick y este te dio una golpiza, te ganaste el odio de tu hermana –

–Vámonos Mai – le dije entrando al auto – Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí – Suspiré – Vamos a ver tus cosas –

–Qué pasó – pregunto desconfiada

–Tuvimos una charla de hombres –le conteste con una sonrisa

–Una charla de hombres – dijo Mai con extrañeza – Oh! Claro! Hombres – dijo con ironía. Suspiro, y arranco el motor para encaminarnos a su casa.

–Sabes, me contó todo como empezó – le dije después de un tiempo en silencio – Me dio a entender el por qué le borro la memoria – suspire nuevamente – Realmente es extraño… La persona que casi me mato ahora es novio mi hermana –

–Y… Estás de acuerdo con eso– me pregunto Mai mientras prendía el motor del auto

No pude evitar sonreír de costado – Claro que no – le dije mientras regresaba a verle – Pero… Sé muy bien que él dará todo por Serenity… –

Mai me miró con sorpresa – La ama – afirmó mirándome

Asentí – Él mismo me lo dijo – regrese a mirar al frente – Aunque me frustra – gruñí molesto

Mai dio una risa suave y arranco el auto encaminándose a su casa – Qué… – me preguntó – Que el sí pueda decirlo… y tú no –

Apreté mi mano al antebrazo del auto – Si –pensé en mis adentros. Era increíble, Marick el ser más malévolo podía amar y decirlo con gran libertad… Pero yo no.

–Joey – oí el llamado de Mai a mi costado, cosa que hizo girarme a verle. Justo paramos en un semáforo rojo. Me miraba con aquellas perlas violetas que me hipnotizaban, siempre se preguntó cómo diablos es que Mai se pudo haber fijado en él, si sabemos muy bien que no tenía ni plata ni trabajo, era guapo, eso no lo iba a negar pero no lo era como el Sex Symbol que era Duke o Atem, incluso Bakura y Marick ni hablemos del engreído del CEO que hacía que más de una babeara por él. Pero ahí estaba, uno de las chicas más sexys de toda esa universidad e incluso de la ciudad estaba colada de él, y claro él lo sabía. Sabía que Mai lo amaba, que iba estar ahí para él siempre. Conocía que ella sufría mucho por las inseguridades de él, pero…

–Te mereces a alguien mejor Mai – le solté suavemente

Ella me miró sorprendida y pude ver un deje de tristeza y soledad en sus ojos. Ella volvió a mirar al frente. – Es verdad – susurro – Pero aun así… – me regreso a ver – Nunca encontraría a alguien como tu Joey – le miré con cara de idiota.

–Soy un perdedor Mai… – le respondí casi gruñendo – Hay muchas personas que te darían todo lo que necesitas cosa que yo no puedo –

Ella me miro suavemente – Es verdad… Pero dudo que ellos vayan a arriesgar tantas veces la vida por mí – Le mire sorprendido viendo ahora como ella demostraba una sonrisa tierna –Joey no necesito que seas el mejor chico, para mí basta como eres, me has salvado tantas veces la vida en nuestras aventuras que no necesito nada más que estar a tu lado…–

–Mai – susurre impacto

–Joey – susurro ella, entonces me miro directamente a los ojos. Y sonrío – Te amo Joey –

Entonces el semáforo se coloreó a verde y Mai emprendió el auto de nuevo. El resto del camino ninguno habló, ella miraba al frente y yo miraba a un costado contrario. Aún estaba impactado por aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez que Mai lo decía sin nada más que decir.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos al apartamento de Mai, aparcó el auto, y se limitó a bajar en silencio. La imité. Y cuando ella ya estaba a unos metros más adelante, cerré la puerta del auto con suavidad.

–Mai – le llamé. Ella se dio media vuelta, dejándome ver que estaba a unos pasos de la entrada y yo aún estaba ahí acostado del auto – Yo también te amo –

Ví como abría los ojos con sorpresa y abría la boca para decir algo pero la volvía a cerrar. Un tenue silencio se coló entre nosotros, finalmente ella sonrío – Lo sé – dijo y siguió con su camino para la entrada.

Sonreí como tonto, y caminé lo más rápido para alcanzarla. Puede ser, que no sea el mejor chico del mundo, pero ella lo amaba solo a él y él a ella. Solo se preocuparía por ello, luego sería el resto.

Al mismo tiempo al otro extremo de la ciudad, en la mansión secreta Kaiba. Estaba una peli castaña corriendo por los pasillos como alma en diablo.

Maldita hora que se le ocurrió hacer tremenda estupidez. Dala Anzu, corre todo lo que tus piernas puedan.

– ¡Anzu! – gritó con fuerza un tricolor que le pisaba los talones a la bailarina – Ven acá –

Aceleró aún más el pasó, tenía que huir de Atem, ¡Ahora! Sino estaba segura que se enfrentaría a la cruel realidad. Por qué no pudo más que cerrar la boca, pero no, tenía que abrirla y escupir toda la sarta de idioteces que tenía en su mente y no olvidar su idiota corazón. Como diablos, es que terminó diciendo a media una declaración a Atem. Apretó a un más el paso, giró en una esquina que daba a otro pasillo, si quiera agradecía que el tonto hogar del CEO sea tan enorme, para poder huir sino estaba casi segura que ya hace rato Atem le hubiera atrapado. Observo a que su lado izquierdo a dos metros había una habitación. Apresuró el paso y abrió la puerta y entro de golpe. Cerrando con fuerza la puerta y apoyando su cuerpo sobre ella para poder cerrarla con seguro, sintiendo como Atem llegaba y empujaba con fuerza la misma. Logrando después de unos segundos, colocó el seguro.

–Maldita sea, abre la puerta Anzu – Le oyó decir al tricolor al otro lado de la puerta. Jadeaba con fuerza y comenzó a respirar más pausadamente para tratar de calmar su corazón. Se arrimó en la puerta hasta caer sentada.

–No – le dijo en un murmullo

–Anzu – gimió el otro mientras sentía el fuerte golpe dado en la puerta – No seas cobarde y enfréntame –

Me mordí inmediatamente el labio inferior. Y sentí cristalizarse mis ojos. Maldita hora que dijo aquello…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capitulo<strong>

_Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Les gusto… esta muy serio verdad… peor bueno como ven ahí esta! Por fin logré aclarar lo de Marick y Serenity y aún mas lo de Mai y Joey…. Jajajaj _

_Esta bien se que deseaban ver algo de Anzu x Atem pero tenga paciencia… Recuerden que aquí no solo hay esas parejas… jajaja pero bueno les dejo ahí con el drama la siguiente parte la publico hoy mismo si es que hay buena aceptación o mañana por cierto ya tenga hecha!_

_Sin más cosas que decir_

_Maluz: ¬¬ CLarooooo! Te vas y ni siquiera me dejaste hablar_

_Anne: u.u Así son las cosas! _

_Maluz: ¬¬ Maldita!_

_Anne: ¬¬ Idiota! Les dejo chicos! Espero sus reviews!_

**¿REVIEWS?**

_Deja el review sino quieres que publique luego de otro año (Maluz: Chantaje! )_

_¬¬U_


	13. Cap 12 Part 2: La razón

**Notas del capitulo**

_Bueno he regresado muajajajaj Sé que dije que el capitulo ya estaba escrito, cosa que es verdad, y ha tenido muy buena aceptación el cap anterior. Y aquí esta la conti. _

_Maluz: A todos los fans de esta hermosa pareja AtemxAnzu este cap es dedicado para todos ustedes_

_Espero que les guste, realmente les hice porque no he hecho mucho romance entre la pareja principal más bien sufrimiento. xD Así que aquí esta. _

_Les recuerdo que este fanfic es dedicado a Danx que se mi adorada hermana que la amo mucho!_

**_Disclairmer: _**_Yu gi Oh! no es de mi propiedad ni el anime o los personajes, sino Atem se hubiera quedado con Anzu y Marick con Serenity y tal vez Joey con Seto en estilo yaoi. Aunque agradezo que no lo sea sino capaz Yu gi oh NO SERIA LO QUE ES, si fuera mio claro!_

**Summary: **_El regreso que muchos esperaban fue solo el comienzo de varios errores, el amor y el odio se juntan formando una catástrofe, el pasado con el presente se fusionaran pero solo uno ganará y el otro regresará. Podrán sobrevivir a los juegos de la muerte_

**Simbología:**

**-**Dialogo**-**

**-**_Recuerdos_**-**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

><p><strong>La razón<strong>

* * *

><p>Maldita hora que se le ocurrió hacer tremenda estupidez. Dala Anzu, corre todo lo que tus piernas puedan.<p>

– ¡Anzu! – gritó con fuerza un tricolor que le pisaba los talones a la bailarina – Ven acá –

Aceleró aún más el pasó, tenía que huir de Atem, ¡Ahora! Sino estaba segura que se enfrentaría a la cruel realidad. Por qué no pudo más que cerrar la boca, pero no, tenía que abrirla y escupir toda la sarta de idioteces que tenía en su mente y no olvidar su idiota corazón. Como diablos, es que terminó diciendo a media una declaración a Atem. Apretó a un más el paso, giró en una esquina que daba a otro pasillo, si quiera agradecía que el tonto hogar del CEO sea tan enorme, para poder huir sino estaba casi segura que ya hace rato Atem le hubiera atrapado. Observo a que su lado izquierdo a dos metros había una habitación. Apresuró el paso y abrió la puerta y entro de golpe. Cerrando con fuerza la puerta y apoyando su cuerpo sobre ella para poder cerrarla con seguro, sintiendo como Atem llegaba y empujaba con fuerza la misma. Logrando después de unos segundos, colocó el seguro.

–Maldita sea, abre la puerta Anzu – Le oyó decir al tricolor al otro lado de la puerta. Jadeaba con fuerza y comenzó a respirar más pausadamente para tratar de calmar su corazón. Se arrimó en la puerta hasta caer sentada.

–No – le dijo en un murmullo

–Anzu – gimió el otro mientras sentía el fuerte golpe dado en la puerta – No seas cobarde y enfréntame –

Me mordí inmediatamente el labio inferior. Y sentí cristalizarse mis ojos. Maldita hora que dijo aquello…

**Horas Atrás.**

–_Atem… No necesitas descansar –pregunté al mencionado. Habíamos sido los primeros en llegar a la mansión. Habíamos acordado que iríamos por parejas a recoger nuestras cosas para venir a vivir un tiempo en aquella mansión que muy "cordialmente" Seto les había "ofrecido". Puesto que no querríamos involucrar a nadie más, así que todos saldríamos a la universidad y regresaríamos juntos. Así podríamos cuidar de cualquier cosa. Puesto que Yuugi dijo que el llevaría de paso la ropa de Atem, solo fuimos a la mía y recogimos lo necesario y regresamos. Y ahí estábamos tratando de escoger que habitación se quedaría Atem y otra para mí. _

–_Si… – susurró – Necesito dormir – suspiró – Anoche casi no dormí nada –_

–_Lo siento – le respondí. Era verdad Atem le había cuidado toda la noche y luego se había ido – Por mi culpa… estas pasando por esto –_

–_No Anzu…– me dijo él, haciendo que el regrese a ver – Es culpa de ella – pude ver en sus ojos un poco de molestia – Nunca creí que Oyuki haría esto –_

_Le miré con un poco de molestia y pena al mismo tiempo. Claro, ahora afloraban los celos, hice a un lado estos pensamientos – Desde cuándo… – traté de preguntar pero Atem entendió mi pregunta._

–_La conozco desde pequeño, prácticamente nos criamos juntos –Suspiro – Cuando nuestros padres nos dijeron acerca del matrimonio, estábamos contentos – me miro por unos breves momentos y luego se mordió el labio inferior – Para serte sincero, estábamos enamorados el uno del otro –_

_Sentí un golpe en mi corazón, sentía el ardor en mis ojos, pero me limite a mirar al frente. – Ya veo… – susurre en modo de una monótona respuesta._

–_Luego ocurrió la guerra… El reino de las sombras trato de dominar y yo encerré mi alma en los artículos del milenio – Suspiro – Prometí que regresaría algún día, y que cuando regresará, nos casaríamos como estaba planeado –_

–_Entonces – dije en un tono apagado aun mirando al frente –Regresaste –_

–_Si – le oí decir – Y ella me estaba esperando –_

_Apreté con fuerza mis manos – Así que te casaste –_

–_No – negó el rápidamente. Le regresé a mirar impactada y con un poco de alivio – Cuando regresé ya no sentía nada por ella, más bien le veía como una hermana pequeña – Me miró nuevamente para regresar la vista al frente – Ella se molestó por el rechazo y firmo un contrato con el reino de las sombras. Para volver a enamorarme ella sería la reina de las sombras y ella acepto –_

_Le miré en silencio por unos segundos – Ella… ¿Lo logró? –_

–_No – respondió – Bakura y Marick regresaron hace unas semanas antes de ello, lograron sellar ese poder en ella misma. Yo no pude hacer mucho que digamos puesto que estaba a punto de caer en el control, sin embargo tuve algo que me protegió –_

–_Te protegió – le pregunté, enarcando una ceja. Él acerco su mano al cuello y halo debajo de la camiseta, dejando ver un collar de oro con un dije en forma de rosa, sus bordes eran de oro y su relleno era oro blanco, le miré asombrada – De dónde sacaste esto –_

–_No lo sé – respondió – Cuando desperté luego de la batalla con Yuugi tenía esto a mi lado –_

–_Se parecen mucho a los que hacen aquí – le respondí mirándole – Estoy casi segura que ese collar es de aquí –_

–_Lo mismo pensé – me dijo guardándolo nuevamente – Por alguna extraña razón, esto hizo un campo de fuerza a mí alrededor y evitó que caiga en el control de las sombras –_

–_Qué extraño – me limite a decir – así que Oyuki se fue con el poder dentro de ella… –_

–_Si – dijo Atem – de ahí me borraron los recuerdos… Según Marick, Oyuki murió luego de un año ya que su cuerpo no resistió todo el poder –_

–_Entonces… Podemos pensar que Oyuki posesiono el cuerpo de Yuzuki – _

–_Si – me miró suavemente – Anzu lo siento por haberte hecho pasar esas imágenes –_

_Sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Le miré nerviosa – No… No tranquilo –_

–_Anzu… Tienes miedo ¿verdad? – _

_Aquella pregunto hizo que mis huesos se congelarán. Tenía mucho miedo, ella vivió todo el dolor de todos sus amigos, ella vio el futuro que iban a tener si seguían con ello, e incluso pudo divisar algo que no les dijo a todos._

–_Además de eso… también vi otra cosa – le dije con suavidad_

_Atem para en seco mirándome asustado – Espera, no nos mostraste todo –_

_Negué con suavidad – No están importante – le dije – Creó que Oyuki me mostró eso solo para que vea que ella puede ganarme…–_

– _¿Ganarte? – oí la voz de Atem preguntar, agache la mirada y clave la vista en el suelo._

–_Me mostro algo aún más allá de ese futuro. Tú un día, ibas a perdonar todo lo que ella hizo –me mordí el labio inferior – Y tú te perdonarías de nuestras muertes – Abrasé con fuerza mis antebrazos, tratándome de dar valor – Y al final tú le volverías a amar como la primera vez –_

_Alcé la vista, clavando con dolor mis ojos en los de Atem que me miraba anonado – Al final… Ella ganó – susurre – Ella logró tenerte Atem –_

–_p…Por qué – susurro el despacio – Por qué ella te mostraría eso – _

_Le miré asustada por unos segundos, pero el interrumpió mis pensamientos – Yo jamás me perdonaría eso, incluso me mataría para estar junto a ustedes ¡Son mis amigos! ¡Ustedes valen mucho más que ella! – me grito fuera de sí. Jadeó con fuerza y me miraba fijamente igual que yo. Entonces sus ojos cambiaron de fuerza a dolor, me miraba con horror y dolor en ellos – No me crees ¿verdad? –_

_Me mordí el labio inferior. Querría decir que sí, pero la verdad es que no podía creerle, si ella no hubiera visto aquello, le hubiera creído de primeras a Atem. Pero… no podía._

–_No puedo – le dije honestamente – Lo vi con mis propios ojos – susurre – Estaban ahí, juntos – mordí con más fuerza el labio –Yo les vi –_

–_¡Maldita sea! – gritó Atem haciendo que diera unos pasos atrás. Me miró con furia contenida – Te mostró una maldita ilusión, ¡Anzu! –_

–_Me mostro el ¡Futuro! – le grité con fuerza mientras lo encaraba – Ese maldito futuro donde nos matabas… Donde te quedabas con ella y perdonabas todo –_

– _¡Son lo más importante que tengo! – me gritó en contra –Por qué… Regrese porque no podía vivir sin todos ustedes. ¡No podía estar sin Yuugi! ¡Extrañaba a Joey y Tristán! ¡Maldita sea, hasta extrañaba las burlas del idiota de Seto! ¡Peor aún, crees que podía estar ahí en Egipto cuando mi alma estaba acá! – se quedó callado jadeando, le miré sorprendida, todos suponíamos eso. Pero nunca lo habíamos oído por su propia boca – En serio crees…. Realmente crees que me perdonaría si algo les pasará… peor aún, en mis propias manos. Tú sabes muy bien que aún no me perdono de haber perdido el alma de Yuugi aquella vez – me dijo con dolor. Camino hasta hacía mí hasta colocarse a un paso de mí – Me dolió el alma, maldita sea me duele ahora ver esa tonta visión. Me dolió ver como yo… ¡Yo! Te mataba –_

–_Atem… Tú – susurré _

–_Créeme Anzu… cambiaré ese futuro ¡Lo juro! – Dijo mientras me fijaba la vista – Pero aun así no me crees… –_

–_Lo siento – le dije tan poco audible – Pero… es doloroso. Les vi Atem – baje la vista – Es doloroso –_

–_Anzu… tanto tienes miedo de perderme – preguntó Atem. Alcé la mirada rápidamente_

–_Es una broma ¿Verdad? – le respondí con sorna – Eres mi mejor amigo, dios vivimos todo contigo – le mandé una mirada de furia – Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida… Espere tantos años por ti… Crees que no tendría miedo de perderte… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Atem! Dios, vivo prácticamente por… – Paré abruptamente. Qué estaba haciendo. Estaba declarándose a ¿Atem? _

_Miré a Atem que estaba sorprendido. Me miraba anonado, tratando de analizar mis palabras. Antes de que entienda todo lo dicho, me di media vuelta y emprendí una corrida de por vida. Era cobarde. Pero ¡Diablos! Había dicho exactamente lo que ella sentía. Solo le faltó decir aquella última frase que se cruzó por su mente que hizo que se detuviera al hablar "Vivo prácticamente por ti." Era verdad. _

Sollozo más audiblemente. Cómo era posible que casi diga sus sentimientos a Atem. Por un ataque de miedo.

– Anzu – me llamó Atem –Por favor ya no llores, detesto oírte o verte llorar. Puedo soportar varias cosas pero una de las que nunca podré es esa –

Callé mis gemidos, podía sentir como Atem se arrimaba lentamente a la puerta.

–Atem, sabes esto me trae recuerdos – le susurre, mientras alzaba la vista hacia el techo y cruzaba una triste sonrisa.

–En serio – contesto Atem

–Si – continué – Te acuerdas cuando tú y Yuugi tuvieron que armar sus propias barajas para el duelo final, antes de que te fueras – Paró unos segundos, estaba consciente de lo que iba a decir –Esa noche deseé con tanto que Yuugi perdiera – Paró unos segundos –Querría que te quedarás aquí… con nosotros – paró nuevamente y suspiro –Esa noche fui a la habitación de ustedes dos, y esperaba encontrarme contigo – Cerro los ojos un momento, permitiendo recordar esa escena – Pero estaba Yuugi. Estaba tan nerviosa que salí de la habitación – Suspiro y pudo abrir los ojos – Y quede arrimada a la puerta de la habitación, mientras miraba el techo y me permití llorar en silencio. Porque entendí que tú no eras de aquí, que fue casualidad el conocernos, pero sobre todo… Que era tu destino el irte –

–Anzu… yo – oí decir a Atem

–Tranquilo – le dije con suavidad – Y mira ahora, estás aquí, así que tal vez pensé que si es el destino que estés aquí con nosotros… pero mira lo que pasa… Así que es normal que tenga miedo Atem. Te perdimos una vez, y no quiero volver a vivir eso… Pero por lo visto tal vez… –

– ¡Anzu! –El grito de Atem interrumpió mis palabras – Es verdad, tal vez pueda irme y no regresar, pero si eso pasa quiero decirte algo antes que eso suceda –

Entonces se coló un silencio tenso entre los dos, y por fin oí como Atem se preparaba para decirme algo.

–La razón por la que no me case con Oyuki fue porque…. – le oí tomar aire – Te conocí a ti Anzu –

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mi respiración se hizo descompasada. Atem… Atem… su Atem… esa persona acaba de decir…

–Anzu… estoy aquí por ti, no soportaba la idea de no estar contigo – Oí como su voz se hacía más grave todavía

–Eres la única mujer que me dice por mi nombre, la única por la cual he querido pelear en batallas, mis enemigos han sabido que atacarte es como atacarme a mí, eres la única… –

Abrí la puerta de golpe, y le vi Atem estaba ahí parado sorprendido por haberle abierto la puerta, vi sus ojos, aquellos ojos que vio por primera vez, cuando supo que Yuugi era otra persona, esos ojos que siempre le miraba examinándola y analizándola, en ocasiones con humor y otras con protección, esos ojos que siempre quiso que le miraba con amor. Y por primera vez entendió todas las cosas que Atem ha hecho por ella, no solo fue amistad… Atem la querría.

No resistió más y detuvo el monologó que Atem le estaba dando, se lanzó a él enredando sus manos en su cuello, mientras arrimaba su cabeza en el hueco del cuello. Atem había detenido sus palabras, y le sujeto con fuerza contra ella.

–Anzu… yo… te… – trato de decir Atem mientras le apretaba a él

–No lo digas – le dije con suavidad – Esperemos a que acabe esto, pero lo sé – Le dije mientras le abrazaba un poco más y sentía ese correspondencia por parte del chico al sujetar su cintura con un poco más de fuerza.

–Por favor… Nunca te vayas – le dije separándome de él para verle a los ojos. Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla notando la suavidad de su piel – Y si te vas… Regresa –

Su respuesta fue el golpe de sus labios con los míos, sentí una mano en mi nuca aproximándome a él mientras que su brazo se aferraba con más fuerza a mi cintura. Movía con tranquilidad sus labios sobre los míos, y respondí con la misma, mientras mis manos se colaban en sus cabellos. Sentí como sus dientes se prendía en mi labio inferior haciendo que me apegue íntimamente a él, y fue inconsciente abrí mi boca, y sentí ese órgano entrar en mí y recorrer toda mi boca. Sentí como se movía sensualmente dentro de mí, dejándome sin aliento, pero cuando se encontró con mi lengua, se puso a jugar con extrema pasión y fuerza, que tuve que agarrar con más fuerza el cabello de Atem. Me separé por unos instantes de él, recuperando el aliento.

Un hilo de saliva se cruzó entre nuestras bocas, solo pudo levantar la vista para ver sus ojos, para luego volver a tener sus labios sobre los míos.

–Anzu… – susurro mientras se separaba, dejando otros besos castos en mis labios.

Entonces sucedió, su mano de mi nuca acarició toda mi columna vertebral, haciendo una línea imaginaria, hasta llegar a mis caderas, donde colocó ambas manos.

Sentí ese estremecimiento, y tuve que morder mi labio para no soltar un gemido. Atem me miró, pero no mis ojos, sino mis labios. Subió su vista hasta posarse sobre mis ojos, y vi ese calor que me cobijaba ahora, sentí su calor como nunca.

Me empujo suavemente hacia la pared, quedando justamente a lado de la puerta de la habitación por la que había salido. Se separó un poco de mí.

Y me sonrojé. Atem le miraba desde abajo a arriba, se sentía desnuda ante su mirada.

–A… Atem – le susurre, y él me respondió con la mirada, volvió a apegarse hacia mí con suavidad, y solo sentí como su rostro se ocultaba en mi cuello, sentí el aliento pegar en mi piel, haciendo que se me erizara todo mi cuerpo, comenzaba a sentir cierta incomodidad en mi parte baja, y eso que solo había sido un beso.

–Anzu… – le oí susurrar con voz más grave de lo normal.

– ¿Si? – le pregunté con algo de temor. Esa voz con su nombre había sonado demasiado bien.

–Te ves tan apetecible –

¡Maldito sensual Atem!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capitulo<strong>

_Kiaaa! Adoro lo final, Atem tan sensual y sexy kiaaaaaaaaa! Quien no quiere un Atem así._

_Maluz: Lemon lemon lemon!_

_¬¬ No sé… aun nó es hora. El prox cap, se sabrá de Bakura, Yuugi y explicaré otras cosas que son necesarias, y ahora sí después del cap viene comienza la acción y drama, oviamente. Gracias a todos sus reviews me motivaron mucho para seguir esste fanfic.!_

_Maluz: Grax a cada uno…. Me saco una lagrimitia_

_Sabes llorar! O.O_

_Maluz: ¬¬ Maldita!_

_Anne: ¬¬ Idiota! Les dejo chicos! Espero sus reviews!_

**¿REVIEWS?**

_Deja el review sino quieres que publique luego de otro año (Maluz: Chantaje! )_

_¬¬U_


	14. Cap 13: Oh mierda

**Notas del capitulo**

_Regrese! Y tengo grandiosas noticias!  
><em>

_Habrá capitulos semanales, es decir... Cada domingo de ahora en adelante abrá un cap semanal! Así que esperen al domingo prox!_

_Espero que les guste este cap, es cómico y más que nada tensionante en un solo ambito... jajaja les explico ahi abajo... Espero qeu les agrade! _

_Les recuerdo que este fanfic es dedicado a Danx que se mi adorada hermana que la amo mucho!_

**_Disclairmer: _**_Yu gi Oh! no es de mi propiedad ni el anime o los personajes, sino Atem se hubiera quedado con Anzu y Marick con Serenity y tal vez Joey con Seto en estilo yaoi. Aunque agradezo que no lo sea sino capaz Yu gi oh NO SERIA LO QUE ES, si fuera mio claro!_

**Summary: **_El regreso que muchos esperaban fue solo el comienzo de varios errores, el amor y el odio se juntan formando una catástrofe, el pasado con el presente se fusionaran pero solo uno ganará y el otro regresará. Podrán sobrevivir a los juegos de la muerte_

**Simbología:**

**-**Dialogo**-**

**-**_Recuerdos_**-**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Mierda<br>**

* * *

><p>Suspiro. Encontrarse con Kaiba siempre era algo placentero cuando él ganaba las bromas no cuando el idiota del CEO sacaba a relucir todas su maravilloso intelecto y le dejaba mudo, callado e incluso humillado. Y peor aún si tienes a cierta rubia a tu lado que se gozaba de todas sus palabras y mejor aún de tu cara.<p>

– Ya basta Kumiko… Deja de reírte – gruñí viendo como la chica se quitaba unas lagrimitas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

–No te enojes Bakura… – respondió la chica mientras le miraba – Es que… fue tan chistoso – y estalló en carcajadas otra vez.

Suspiro nuevamente – Por cierto… Seto dijo que Atem y Anzu ya había llegado antes que nosotros… Que le avisemos en que habitación puede coger y cuales no –

–Desde cuándo le llamas Seto – pregunte con una venita en mi cien – Y por qué diablos tenemos que estar todos en un mismo pasillo –

–Para en caso de peligro todo ayudarnos – codeó Kumiko con una sonrisa. No pude evitar el bufido de mi boca, hay que aceptarlo, lamentablemente Kaiba siempre tenía razón en la mayoría de las cosas por no decir el 100%.

Suspire nuevamente, viendo como Kumiko ahora miraba al frente en calma –No tienes miedo –le pregunte

– ¿Miedo? – girándose para verme

–Estamos a punto de entrar en guerra con una reina que predijo que íbamos a morir todos nosotros y solo Rebecca se salvará, claro sin quitar que nuestro querido e idiota compañero denominado el Rey de Egipto nos mataba… Solo eso… – le comenté con sarcasmo evidente – No es como si nos fuéramos ahogar en un helado cosa que es mucho más peligroso –

–Muy gracioso –dijo ella a lo que sonreí de costado –Si tengo miedo, recién entre a formar parte de este grupo – suspiro – aunque ya me llevaba antes, pero a formar parte de sus aventuras, aquellas que son tan peligrosas – miró al frente – Pero tengo fe –

–No otra vez – bufe molesto. Kumiko me miró enarcando una ceja – El faraón y sus tontos amigos se pasan diciendo de esa estúpida fe, que me harta. "Es que yo creo en mis amigos" "Yo creo en el corazón de las cartas" "Nuestro sello de la amista" – dije remedando las voces de sus _idiotas amigos._ – Evítamelo Kumiko, me sé de memoria… –

–Oh ya veo… Pero aun así lo diré – le mire con furia contenida –Creó en Atem, rey de Egipto. Creó en Anzu que ayudará a evitar que Atem caiga. Sé que Duke y Tristán ayudarán en todo para protegernos. Joey y Seto serán como los mástiles de todos nosotros. Yuugi y Rebecca serán las torres que cercarán los ataques. Malick y Ryu serán los alfiles de nosotros – y me miró – Y tú junto a Marick son nuestros caballos, nuestros refuerzos… y más sobre todos ellos, creo en ti Bakura –

–Eso es nuevo – susurre mirándole – Ahora entiendo porque siempre sonreía como tontos cuando todos ellos oían esos discursos… –

– ¿eh? –

–Te llenan – complemente mirando al frente. En seguida después de unos segundos sentí como tocaban mi mano sujetándola fuertemente, regrese a ver Kumiko que me sonreía con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Y correspondí su sonrisa, mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

–Te ves tan apetecible – se oyó una voz ronca a la curva del pasillo.

Me quedé estático, e inmediato un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas y las de Kumiko. Nos quedamos completamente en silencio para poder oír mejor.

–A…Atem – gimió alguien, que podía jurar por los dioses que era Anzu – Alguien puede vernos –

–Tenemos una habitación a nuestro costado _Anzu_ –

Esa voz tan ronca solo podía ser de Atem. Oh Ra! Tú si eres él que más me bendice. Sonreí maquiavélicamente, tenía una hermosa y brillante idea. Oh si, y le iba a encantar al faraón.

Tome la mano de Kumiko más fuerte y la pobre estaba en shock con su cara completamente roja y le sonreí con sorna. Pude leer claramente como sus labios decía _no…ni lo pienses_.

Sonreí con más grandeza.

–Atem… – gimió más fuerte. Cosa que hasta mí me estaba dando calor peor teniendo a Kumiko a mi lado.

Camine suavemente y comencé aparecerme en el pasillo con Kumiko abrazada a mi cintura. Prácticamente quedé mudo al ver como Atem se _comía _la boca de Anzu. Querría quedarme viéndolos, el maldito calor no estaba asentando nada bien. Ok, tenía que hablar y hace esa tonta broma, pero no podía. El maldito sensual y estúpido Atem movía la boca contra Anzu de una manera que hasta él con toda la experiencia que tenía no podría e incluso un sonrojo se cubrió sus mejillas al tener ese estúpido pensamiento de _Oh Atem… enséñame como besar_.

Y note por primera vez, que no era el único en la escena, además de Kumiko quien prácticamente ni respiraba y sentía su calor corporal. Malditas hormonas.

Dos pares de ojos presenciaban la secuencia de movimientos además de los nuestros. Tristán y Duke casi ni podía pestañear. Si no hubiera estado como ellos, hasta les hubiera hecho una o dos bromas al respecto. Al parecer ellos también querrían hacer una broma o algo, pero al igual que yo quedaron quietos. Lo peor era ese estúpido silencio sepulcral, donde se oía además de nuestros corazones que llegaban con sus bombeos hasta la garganta, el chasquido que se hacía cada vez que unían los labios y como se traspasaban saliva, esa humedad….No Bakura no pienses en eso mientras tienes a Kumiko aferrada a ti y tú vez como si fuera porno a tu amigo con su chica.

Y al parecer… Ya no solo éramos cuatro pares de ojos. Joey quien tenía la mano de Mai miraba boquiabiertos la situación. Y el calor de la situación se comenzó a hacer presente ante todos.

Y el detonante fue cuando Anzu hizo un gemido poco audible pero sí para nosotros en esa situación. Todos nos mordimos prácticamente el labio, en mi caso apreté con fuerza a Kumiko hacia mí. Y sentí como todos hacían algo, Tristán cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba su jean y Duke apretaba sus manos con fuerza sin dejar de ver. Mai se apegó por inercia a Joey el cuál le correspondió cogiéndole de la cintura fuertemente.

Todos habíamos dejado de respirar. Pero no pudimos más peor aun cuando Anzu descaradamente había bajado una de sus manos que estaban enredados en el cabello del faraón para bajar en una línea invisible por toda la espalda, mientras todos tragábamos en seco siguiendo cada movimiento. Oyendo como el faraón emitían un gemido grave que hizo la mayoría de tos se nos pusieran los cabellos de punta. Y cuando su mano estaba por la cadera… No pudimos más.

–Atem… esto no es ningún maldito motel – dijo una voz. Eso fue suficiente, no querría ni saber quién fue qué dijo. Tome a Kumiko y prácticamente salí corriendo de ahí, regresando por los pasos que vinimos.

Lo mismo pensó Tristán y Duke que salieron volados por la ventana que estaba abierta, por suerte estábamos en el primer piso, mientras que Mai y Joey abrieron la habitación que estaba al frente a la de la parejita y se metieron cerrando rápidamente la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Mientras que Atem y Anzu se separaban rápidamente mirando nerviosos al ser que interrumpió todo.

Seto Kaiba junto a Marick, atrás de él se podía ver a Serenity

–No sabía que te había dado lo de exhibicionismo, Atem – dijo Marick con una sonrisa socarrona que aumentó al ver el sonrojo de Atem y la pobre Anzu que era un tomate.

Atem no supo qué decir, tomó la mano de Anzu y entraron a la habitación que estaba a su lado. Cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Nadie rio, Seto pudo soltar todo el aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones y ni qué se diga de Serenity que se apoyó aliviada en la espalda de Marick.

–Serenity… no es que no adore que te apoyes así en mi espalda… Pero dada la situación que presenciamos… Evitaría todo contacto contigo… Por tu seguridad – dijo Marick sin mirarle

Serenity se sonrojo hasta la puntilla, y se despegó de Marick con rapidez. Mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba a la habitación que había escogido junto a su chico.

–Necesito aire freso –dijo Marick al ver como Serenity se iba.

–Y yo una ducha fría – dijo Seto mirando fijamente la puerta donde el idiota y su novia se había escondido.

Marick soltó una suave risilla – No solo tu Seto, todo el mundo créeme –

Seto asintió. Era verdad, se había encontrado junto a Marick y Serenity cuando buscaba a Bakura y Kumiko, esperando que ya hayan encontrado a Atem y Anzu para decirles donde quedaban las habitaciones. Pero el hecho de que haya tanto silencio en el primer piso extraño al trío, era raro, se suponía que la casa debería estar hecha una fiesta por tener a esa bola de tarados ahí. Pero ni un simple pío.

Cuando se percató de que todos estaban reunidos, mejor dicho la mitad del grupo estaba viendo algo fijamente pero sin moverse, están aturdidos. Prácticamente se encontró con una tensión sexual increíble y un maldito calor insoportable. Se asombró y se le secó la boca al ver como el que se supone Rey de Egipto debe tener _modales_ se comía a Anzu contra la pared y todos les veían como si fuera el mejor porno del mundo, aunque no negaba si era posible eso.

Duro varios segundos viendo, e igual supo que Marick y Serenity estaban tan aturdidos como ellos. Sin embargo cuando vio aquella osadía de la castaña y viendo al cara de todos e incluso notando su propia respiración y como su sangre de acumulaba en todo su cuerpo, decidió ponerle fin a esto, por su sano juicio y por todos.

Hubiera deseado tener una cámara para ver como todos prácticamente huían del lugar como si hubieran cometido el más vil crimen…

Necesitaba esa ducha fría.

**Mientras tanto **

Duke y Tristán no dejaban de correr, había llegado a una mini laguna que ha tenido el ceo en su _pequeño_ hogar. Ambos jadeaban con fuerza.

–Nunca… quiero… volver… a ver eso – dijo entrecortadamente Tristán.

–Eso… – dije tratando de regular mi respiración inclinándome hacia delante cogiendo mis rodillas – en eso de apoyo Tristán –

–Maldita sea… Necesito una ducha – dijo Tristán mientras se sentaba ya regulando su respiración. Imité su acción y me senté a un metro y medio de él. Era mejor evitar contactos por ahora, o terminarían haciéndolo aquí mismo en el jardín con esa laguna como única observadora de la situación.

–No solo tú… – respondí en un jadeo.

Porque diablos se habían calentando viendo a su mejor amigo besándose con su chica – Maldito par de sensuales – dije con molestia.

Pude oír la risilla de Tristán a mi lado – Te apoyo compañero –

Pero el maldito problema no era ahí cuando estábamos, sino ahora… se sentía esa maldita tensión sexual entre nosotros.

Me mordí el labio inferior… Sentí todo su cuerpo entumecido, y deseado. Para variar, el hecho de imaginarse a Tristán sobre él no ayudaba en absolutamente nada.

_Oh mierda._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capitulo<strong>

_kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! no sé ustedes pero yo soy yaoista y cuando escribi esto fue como ajsdakjsdjkasd. Espero que les haya gustado todo, relamente siempre me había imaginado como se enterarian todos de la situación de Atem con Anzu, siempre quise hacerlo cómico y no tannn serio como se ha visto en los otros y miren! jajajaja  
><em>

_Ahora viene la pregunta del millón... HARE LEMON! Oviamente de Anzu y atem. Marick y Serenity. Bakura y Kumiko. Seto y Yuzuki. Joey y Mai. Esas parejas estan más que dichas el lemon! en el futuro... Pero  
><em>

_los lemons en parejas homosexuales... no sé si ustedes desean... para las que dig n que sí haré un one-shot aparte y les dejaré el link en la parte superior para que lo lean así en este fic no va a ver esos lemons. Puesto que es más que ovio que es un fanfic no yaoi... tiene leve.., pero ya... ustedes ven si kieren...! _

_Eso si el de duke y tristan va a haber en un oneshot ni yo me contengo con esa pareja! Nos vemos el proximo Domingo_

_Lady Anne~_

**¿REVIEWS?**

_Dejen review... sino quieren que Seto haga un yaoi con Atem (YAOI!)  
><em>

_¬¬U_


End file.
